Wander
by Tejana
Summary: 5th in 'Lost' series. Scout O'Carrick struggles to become the princess Hibernia needs while Caitlyn Leaf is stuck in limbo between who she once was and who she wants to become. Both sisters hope to be like their mother but there always had been more than 1 side to Lina. Will they be lost in the complexity of their mother's legacy or will they become more than they ever dreamed?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the 5th in a series for Ranger's Apprentice. Yes, you need to have a general knowledge of the others to get this one. I'm going to try this out simply because so many readers asked for me to continue. For those who read Guide: 100 Themes Chapters 83-90 serve as an epilogue to Guide. You don't need to read them to pick up here but there is some very important details you will be demanding if you just start reading this. To new readers: I'm a review hog. If you were to go back to the original one (Lost) and use a review as a bookmark I would be a happy author! To old readers: I wish I could promise my usual fast updates but it is mid-September and I promised you would get this in August. Here's the reason for the lateness: I'm a university student who is being swarmed classes. Literature, Laws, Diagnosis, and other things have taken over my life and I have little time to do fun things (like write for pleasure). I had anticipated this and tried to write in advance so that I could give semi-fast updates but that was squashed by the Great Computer Crash of August 29th. I will update as able but, as before, ONLY if I am receiving reviews. Due to the fact I'm going to be very busy and writing this story makes me even more busy I'd like to add to my reviewing rule. Once upon a time I would update if I received 1 review. For this story I'd like to have 1 epic review (see profile for definition of this) before an update. Updating everyday keeps my author-adrenaline up because I'm always excited to see what you all have to say for the story. Since I can't do that for at least until December I need something to keep the author-adrenaline up...epic reviews are a pretty epic way of doing that. I am going to ATTEMPT to have 1 chapter every 2 days but even that is a bit of a stretch. I'm sorry everyone but...well life happens. Maybe I'll get lucky and be able to just sit and write for a few hours straight and turn out 10 chapters so you can get one per day for 10 days but that won't be happening for at least 3 weeks where my life is written out in a planner down to what time I eat meals. **

**Also please go easy on me for editing. Right now I'm editing papers as a side job (It is NOT cheating. I did this my first year and was paid by my university's student services to do the exact same thing I'm doing now on my own) and after going through 20 research papers I get lazy doing this.**

**Anyway, hope everyone enjoys the story Wander!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. Sad day. **

Scout walked with a straight spine and chin parallel to the stone floor as she followed a few paces behind Sean and Kineta. Kineta had the young Prince Gabe on her hip. He'd just begun taking his first clumsy steps and wasn't ready to fall in line with her and Elizabet behind his parents during these processions. They each sat in cushioned chairs designated for each of them only Gabe sat in his mother's lap. Elizabet, the adopted princess who was once a traumatized mute, had adopted old habits in the tournament crowd and refused to even answer direct questions. The little girl had come a long way from mutism but was still as shy as ever.

The tournament was far from entertaining as far as Scout was concerned. The battle school apprentices hashed it out every year as part of their graduation. Sean and Kineta studied them closely in order to determine which would be selected for the most trusted positions in the military such as foreign relation matters or guarding Elizabet. Scout, however, had no interest in them. She had a formal guard of her own but she let their captain control everyone else on it. Two years ago a grizzly man called Harvey had been promoted to her captain. She despised the man. Harvey had always been more interested in the privileges of protecting her than anything else…attending parties and being in close contact with Sean…but he was easily manipulated. All she had to do was threaten a demotion and he'd let her slip away whenever she wanted.

Scout's mother had been dead for two years and as far as she knew her father was still in Persia. He could be dead too. She'd decided to go on with life as though that were the case. He wouldn't actively be in her life anymore anyway. After all he was a Ranger of Araluen and she was the heir apparent of Hibernia.

Scout hadn't seen any of her Araluen 'family' since the funeral. A few had passed in and out of Roscrea but Scout spent next to no time in her new country's capitol now. She'd taken up being a student at the Academy of Roscrea. She only ventured back into the city for formal events like the tournament she had no choice but to attend. She'd much rather be back at the Academy running drills and honing her archery.

"Patience," Kineta gently reminded Scout when her frustration became apparent on her face.

"I could count a dozen other things I could be doing right now that is actually useful," Scout muttered.

"This is useful," Sean reminded her. "These boys will be defending Hibernia. It does them good to have a face to put to their orders."

"I've heard this speech before."

"Maybe you need it a few more times."

"I'm twenty years old," Scout protested. To anyone outside of the raised platform of seats the family sat on they looked as though they were carrying on a cheerful conversation. This was a skill they'd come to master when butting heads. "Elizabet is the one they should rally for. She's the peoples' princess."

Peoples' Princess was Elizabet's common title in the streets. It was now known throughout the entire kingdom that the adorable girl with coal-black eyes and golden waves of hair was an adopted daughter to Sean and Kineta. They embraced the child warmly. A rumor had spread that Elizabet was the daughter of a common soldier whose mother died in childbirth and that Sean and Kineta took her in as their own. It was a rumor they let escalate to avoid the poor sending their children to orphanages simply in hopes of the child being picked up by royalty.

"And you are the crown princess," Kineta reminded her. "You're the one they're going to be going to war for."

"I'm sure they'd go to war if Elizabet were taken hostage."

* * *

Caitlyn tied her bootlaces tightly before going to the main room of the apartment that had been her home the past two years. "Good morning Daideo," she told her grandfather. Upon returning to Araluen she'd insisted he teach her as much Gaelic as possible. He hadn't disappointed her and now she referred to him only as 'daideo', the Gaelic word for 'grandfather'.

"Good morning Caitlyn," Halt replied as he sipped his coffee. "You know most fifteen year olds would have run off to an apprenticeship by now."

"Hush," Pauline, Caitlyn's grandmother, chided him. Halt and Pauline had obviously seen better days. When Caitlyn returned from being away for so long she realized they weren't the invincible power duo she'd once believed. Halt was getting forgetful despite retelling stories from his younger days to her and Russ almost nonstop and Pauline had the slightest of stoops forming in her back. Sometimes she used a cane to walk. Caitlyn hated seeing them weak but she was no longer naïve to how life worked.

"Well they do," Halt grumbled. Caitlyn took an apple from the bowl on the table and munched into it. She knew Halt didn't really want her gone though he was always after her. She wondered when he'd realize that she'd in fact taken up learning everything she could from him and Pauline. Once she felt ready she planned to leave and join the Charmed Battalion. Lady Emilie had taken it over since Lina's death and things had since developed to near-perfection. Caitlyn had spoken to Lady Emilie about joining and Emilie was firmly against it. Appealing to Gilan and even Horace and Cassandra themselves had done her no good. They wouldn't let her become what her mother left behind. Caitlyn had decided she'd learn the skills herself and the only ones she knew to teach her were her grandparents. They would have to let her join once she became as good as they had once been.

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened without being granted permission. Gabby came in tapping her long cane in front of her feet and holding her toddler son Russ on her hip. Russ wasn't exactly her son…in fact he was her brother-in-law. Kane's mother Talia gave him up in order to track down and avenge Lina's death. It was noble in Caitlyn's eyes but she wished Talia would have taken her along. Caitlyn had privately vowed to watch over Russ until Talia came back. Maybe the child's birthmother would accept her as an apprentice if she knew the special attention Caitlyn had given the boy.

"Gran-mutter!" Russ cheered. The moment his tiny feet touched the ground he fled from Gabby and straight to Pauline. Pauline slid her fingers through the boy's hair as he embraced her knees. It was as though the small boy hadn't seen her in years when in fact he was brought over every morning to spend the day with them while both his parents worked.

"Kane had to leave in the middle of the night. He said he'd return in a couple of days," Gabby told them.

"I knew I heard him leave," Halt told Pauline in his matter-of-factly tone.

"Of course you did, dear," Pauline chastised him before looking back to Gabby. "Do you have time for some breakfast, Gabby?"

Gabby shook her head. "I wish I did. My patient yesterday had me worried when I left and I want to go find out how he did through the night. An apprentice came to me early this morning to let me know he'd been moved to his family's apartment for comfort. Hopefully one of the maids will be free to accompany me there."

Gabby had a map of the entire city in her head but she had no way of reading the numbers on the catacombs of apartments in the servants' quarters. She'd be lost without someone going along with her. Caitlyn thought about it. She'd have a few moments of unquestioned free time if she were to leave with Gabby. She could go find Gilan and beg him to talk to Lady Emilie on her behalf…again. If she couldn't succeed in that perhaps Gilan had some news of her father's whereabouts. It was a hope she clung do desperately.

"I'll go," Caitlyn volunteered. "I'm in no rush today and this way none of the maids have to leave their posts."

"We all know you want to go hassle Gilan," Halt told her. Caitlyn felt her cheeks turn light pink. Nothing ever got past her grandfather.

"Be back soon," Pauline said. "Alyss is coming today and you promised you'd go with Quinlan to the market."

"I will," Caitlyn told her grandmother as she fastened her cloak around her shoulders. Quinlan Treaty was her sixteen year old cousin who had apprenticed himself to the Couriers. It was a noble enough position in which he not only handled sensitive information but was surrounded by elegant young ladies all day. He was often made to travel with his mother when making trips to the capitol so that he might visit family. He was also the go-to Courier apprentice for assignments within Araluen fief. He knew the area better than most other apprentices even those who spent their whole lives there.


	2. Distant

**A/N: I'm going to try my best to keep up with the 1 chapter/day IF an epic review is left. Try being the key word here...I'm also working on something clever/amusing to put in my author's notes. Suggestions for this are welcome.**

Colin: Thanks for being the FIRST to review Wander! I'm glad you like these stories. The first one was just for fun but the characters are almost part of Flanagan's books in my head now. I really wish I had more time to write for pleasure...right now I'm just writing a bunch of 'scholarly' stuff. Not so fun. And don't think I didn't notice your flattering but with reviews flattery will get you everywhere.

darkmyth: Wow...EPIC review! All caps needed for that one! One of my life goals is to write a book and reviews like that make me want to jump on that goal! This is the 'review adrenaline' I was talking about...now I want to go write several more chapters for you all and ignore my coursework!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout smiled and gave a slight nod to the graduated apprentice in front of her for winning the tournament. It was a rehearsed smile she'd practiced with her maid Kelly in front of a mirror. She had four of them…one of congratulations, one of impression, one of humor, and one of dignity. Once it was over Scout began walking with her family towards their private dining room. It was there Sean and Kineta insisted on daily family meals when she came to Hibernia as a teenager. That seemed like a lifetime ago. Sean and Kineta walked ahead with their two children. Scout sulked back as she'd become accustomed to doing. She loved her cousins but they were different than her. They were the royal family people admired and cheered for…she was simply the crown princess who slipped in and out of the picture.

Warden fell in step just a few steps behind her. "When do you leave?" her guard asked. The others in her guard rotated regularly. Warden had been there by her side constantly even longer than Captain Harvey. He was lieutenant of her guard…a rank unheard of for one so young. Warden looked older than what he was. Sean said keeping up with a princess who didn't want to be kept aged him. Scout had offered up plenty of promotions but he didn't have the seniority to be a captain yet and he refused to leave her guard unless she ordered it. Scout had offered the orders to him in secret but he denied them.

"As soon as I'm dismissed…maybe sooner," Scout replied.

Scout had shut both Daniel and Warden and the half dozen other charmers who came to call on her every week out of her heart romantically. She couldn't handle that type of thing now. Not when she had so much else to do that took priority. Warden had taken his place as her friend fairly easily. She could confide in him what she couldn't to Kelly, her ever faithful maid, or Julia, her established rival and roommate at the Academy of Roscrea. Kelly wasn't the type of person to take grim news well and Scout was strictly forbidden from discussing certain matters with those at Academy. Kineta was always a good person to fall on when needed. Scout wasn't by law forced to keep anything from her and she understood loss better than most others.

Warden and Kelly didn't travel with her to the Academy. That was a journey she usually made alone. The two would summon her from school…Warden carrying official orders to Jedrick while Kelly delivered whatever clothes Scout would need upon arrival to the city. Scout liked it this way. She loved her family in Roscrea dearly but she needed to keep in mind her future. She would be queen of Hibernia one day. Stories of how her mother inspired the rebellion that ultimately brought peacetime were told everywhere she went and Scout knew all eyes were on her to become that kind of princess. Scout wanted to be that princess…the kind who rode out to battle with her knights rather than sit in comfort sipping fine soup while her people sacrificed beyond belief.

"Just don't break Elizabet and Gabe's hearts by not saying good bye again."

"One time," Scout muttered. A year ago she'd been called back to the Academy suddenly for testing. She had packed and left eagerly to gain a new level and had forgotten to tell her family good bye. Sean and Kineta hadn't been dismayed or surprised in any way. After all Scout was an adult now and had done nothing wrong by answering a summons but Elizabet and little Gabe didn't see it that way. As far as they were concerned Scout was like their older sister and her disappearing was like she'd abandoned them. Scout vowed to never give them that feeling again.

Dinner conversation circled around Elizabet. The ten year old was chatty when with just her family. Elizabet wanted to go to the Academy but Sean and Kineta firmly told her no. Scout had to agree with them. Elizabet had no real desire to learn what the Academy taught. The child just wanted to go because Scout went and so far Scout's experience wasn't suitable for a still-traumatized little girl. Elizabet still woke up in tears over events that happened when she wasn't even tall enough for her feet to touch the floor when sitting in a chair. She didn't need to have an Academy life added into that.

"I'll see all of you later," Scout promised her family after eating. She hugged Elizabet and kissed Gabe's cheek. "You two be good, alright?"

"Where Scout go?" little Gabe asked. He was still unsure of the reasons she came and went.

"Scout is going to school," Sean told his son. "Tell her good bye."

"Bye bye Scout," Gabe said obediently. Scout smiled and took the reins of her horse, Swift. She mounted and heeled Swift away towards the Academy of Roscrea. It wasn't a short distance but Scout never stopped. Swift went at a quick pace she could hold for a long time and kept at it. Scout loved riding Swift but always felt a pang of sorrow when leaving the city of Roscrea. Sean and Kineta had taken her as her own and she really did feel they were second parents to her. She cared about Elizabet and Gabe as fiercely as she cared for Caitlyn. For a moment Scout wondered if this was how Lina had felt all those times she rode away from home for some mission or other. The feeling was a terrible one Scout wished would fade away. In the beginning she'd thought it would get easier as time went on. Two years later and nothing had changed.

It was a few hours to sunrise when Scout arrived at the Academy of Roscrea. She tended Swift herself before turning her over to a stable hand who offered to put her in a paddock in the far back field to graze. Since her mother's death Scout had found sleep impossible. The Academy trained its students to be at their best on as little sleep as possible. They allotted just six hours per night and those six hours were also the only time for students to have free time. Scout knew she could perform her best on just four or five. Scout went to her room and lay down in bed. The ride had tired her enough to fall asleep quickly.

Scout sat straight up and drew her knife when the door opened. It was training she'd long since become accustomed to. Scout and her roommate Julia both assumed defensive positions with knives at the ready. Jedrick, the leader of the Academy who headed up the school, put up his hands. "Stand down ladies. Scout, you need to come with me. Someone is here to see you."

This wasn't the first time Jedrick had come to their room saying those words. Julia moaned and flopped back to bed. Scout felt sure her friend fell back asleep midair. She quickly slipped on her bodice, leggings, and boots with the ever-present tunic students wore both in the day and through the night. She met Jedrick in the hallway and walked beside him towards the offices only teachers used.

"Did you have a good time with your family?" Jedrick asked. Scout nodded.

"Good enough."

Scout liked Jedrick. He didn't treat her differently simply because she was a princess. But then she wasn't the first royal acquaintance of his. He had known both her parents and Kineta from the Old Days. He also wasn't shy to talk about her mother. Everyone knew Lina had died protecting her. Well…a group of people but Scout had been part of that group. This fact made people either hesitate to talk about Lina or ask Scout stupid question. The popular story was that Lina died right there with Scout weeping in the dust over her body. The fact that she'd made it to the castle and received medical attention seemed to slip everyone's mind. Scout, at first, had been angry that they let that slip…that her mother had been strong enough to withstand the pain and pass in peace after saying goodbye.

Now Scout just let it go. People would think what they wanted to think and there was honor in the story the people made up and she didn't want to hinder Gabby's reputation. Gabby had finally had the opportunity to do something great and she had accomplished it. Saving Kineta and Gabe finally made experienced healers see her as a worthy colleague rather than a blind charity case some Araluen physician took in. If it were common knowledge that she's lost a high-profile patient that could be taken away. Kane and Gabby had returned to Araluen despite Kineta's offer to make them both respected in their professions in Hibernia. It was a choice they made in favor of Russ. It was better he be raised away from people who knew Talia. As far as he was knew he was their child and Talia was just some woman that came up in conversation from time to time. Anybody who knew the truth could expose him to it before he was ready to hear it and Kane and Gabby both wanted to protect him from that.

"It's good you've quickly adjusted to running on little sleep," Jedrick told her as they walked. "Your parents were the same when they were here."

Scout half-listened to Jedrick as they walked. He and other leaders had told her all about her parents' time in the Academy. She'd even stood on the ledge Lina jumped from when she famously faked her death and sparked rebellion. Scout had stood on the ledge looking down at the water wondering how her mother had done it. She'd even scaled down to where the water was and swam around to investigate. She'd found the smallest gap between rocks that was the only clear way to provide a somewhat-safe jump. How her mother had managed to hit the mark freefalling from over a hundred feet above amazed her.

"Here we are," Jedrick said as he opened the door to his office. Sitting in a chair was a cloaked woman whose skirt was stained and had a ragged hem. She stood up and put down her hood to reveal her face. Scout felt her forehead crease.


	3. Undefined

**A/N: Chapter 3 and still able to do the daily chaps! Thank you all SO MUCH for the epic reviews! I'm going to try my best for daily chaps but remember my rules have changed: 1 EPIC review required! And, you know, epic rules fuel an author's writing adrenaline so say I got on my computer and found multiple epic reviews I would mentally say, "Oh wow! Now I need to go write!" The more I have pre-written the more likely for you to get daily chapters...just saying...*hint*...**

Wannabe: Don't worry: the traditional/traditional OCs will be included in due time! This story is just going to focus on Scout and Caitlyn. I've got a few 100 Themes left and I plan to use them for the traditional characters.

Raider: Oh Raider...I could tell that review was from you before I got down to where you signed it. I'm not sure if 'awesomeness' is a word or not but for now I'm going to make it one. Your predictions are always fun to read! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Starkindler: Thanks for your reviews! Don't worry: more about Julia is coming up. She's one who, as I sat down to write this, came from the thought: New story, new characters. Who can come into the plot and compliment the others...let's see...Lina had Talia at the Academy and Liam had Kineta...Scout needs somebody...hm... I've got an entire chapter coming up in the future dedicated to showing you readers what Scout's Academy is like.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn walked through the halls with Gabby's hand on her forearm. She liked being around Gabby. Kane's wife had a calming nature and seemed to always know just what to say. "Russ is getting big," she commented as they walked.

"He's like a small Kane," Gabby replied. "He's even starting to eat like him."

Caitlyn smiled. "And make the same faces. He's got the same smirk."

Gabby laughed but then her tone became more serious. "Caitlyn we both know that you plan to sneak in a visit to Gilan before going back home."

Caitlyn's smile vanished. "So what if I am?"

Gabby stopped walking. She slid her hand up to Caitlyn's cheek and rested it there with her thumb close to her eye. Caitlyn frowned to show her objection. Now Gabby would know the expression of her face. "Your father will return when it is time for him to return," she promised. "He wouldn't leave you alone for so long if he learned about Lina."

It was an unspoken fear almost everyone had. Liam and his apprentice Mason had gone on a dangerous mission in Persia. If something had happened to Mason then there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the Ranger would stop in Hibernia to see his eldest daughter before coming home to his youngest. If Scout told him what happened it was possible that he'd immediately go to avenge her…find Talia and join whatever it was that woman was doing without even stepping foot on Araluen soil or sending word to his other daughter. Liam loved Scout and Caitlyn but everyone understood devastation.

"What if he did though?" Caitlyn asked. She didn't like to consider that her father had abandoned her but…what if he had?

"He wouldn't," Gabby promised her. "You are very special to him. You're his daughter."

Caitlyn shrugged and assumed a more neutral expression when she noticed the shadow of a man coming up the hall around the corner. Gabby's hand dropped to her shoulder. She'd probably heard Prince William's heavy boots coming towards them.

"Good morning," William told them.

"Morning," the girls replied.

"What are you to up to so early?"

"Caitlyn's helping me find a patient's apartment," Gabby answered. "And you?"

"Looking for you actually…Anamaria wants for you to come have a look at her."

Caitlyn felt Gabby's hand on her shoulder tense. It was no secret that William and his wife were trying to have a baby. Pressure from the kingdom had doubled every year since their wedding. Gabby had avoided becoming a formal midwife but still people called upon her for services. Word that she'd saved Hibernia's queen and little prince during childbirth was, after all, what shaped her advancing career. "She will be deeply embarrassed if I report it a false alarm again," Gabby warned him. "This would be the fourth time this year."

William nodded. "I know. That's why I convinced her to let me collect you instead of a maid…so that it could be down as privately as possible. She's been insisting every morning the past week I come get you."

Caitlyn felt too young for the conversation but had nowhere else to go. She was, after all, supposed to be reading numbers on doors for Gabby. The delay would raise concern for Halt and Pauline if she went to talk to Gilan now. She felt annoyed. Anamaria had turned out to be a fine wife for Araluen's heir apparent. She was dutiful as a princess and loved by the people. Her beauty rivaled that of even Princess Rosalina, William's twin sister. But it had been years and Anamaria had still yet to do the one act that would show she had truly converted to being Araluen; providing the kingdom with a prince or princess to take the place of her husband one day.

"Have her meet me at my apartment in an hour. I will send some excuse to Master Jonathan," Gabby told him.

"Thank you, Gabby. Really…thank you."

William nodded to each of them and then went on his way. Caitlyn began walking again with Gabby's hand on her shoulder. "Why is it so important for her to have a baby?" Caitlyn asked. "She's wonderful. She set up a way to provide soldiers wounded in battle with comfort and welcomes the families of those traveling in the King's service to a banquet meal on Harvest Day."

"You will understand one day," Gabby replied. "I know you want to talk to Gilan but when we finish with yesterday's patient I need you to go find Master Jonathan and tell him that Russ bumped his head this morning and I'm going to be late getting in."

"You know one day Russ will realize how often you use him as a scapegoat," Caitlyn chided.

"I bet his grandfather corrupts him enough by then he won't care," Gabby shrugged. Like the Leaf and Treaty children, Halt had become bent on teaching Russ the ways of a Ranger. Caitlyn knew her grandfather cared about her but Russ was special. Kane had actually been Halt's son since he was a small child whereas the Treatys and the Leafs were almost or fully grown by the time they entered his life. That and he admired Gabby. Caitlyn admired her too. Like Lina Gabby had overcome physical barriers to pursue a career that benefitted other people. Caitlyn had become closer to Gabby over the years and had come to love Kane's wife. She was like an older sister now that Scout no longer claimed Araluen as home.

"You don't think I should go ask Gilan about my father," Caitlyn said as they continued walking.

Gabby shook her head. "I think you will be the first he comes for once he knows something…and as for getting him to plea your case to Lady Emilie I think that's something you need to just let go."

Caitlyn felt slapped but hearing it come from Gabby gave the words more value. "Why? My mother started the Battalion. Why can't I join it?"

"Do you really want your mother's life, Caitlyn?" Gabby asked. Caitlyn didn't reply. She didn't know the answer to a question like that.


	4. Three Bows

**A/N: Well the daily thing has ended. Sorry everyone...just so little time. **

Colin: Cliffhanger solved. Check!

Starkindler: It seems Gabby is popular with all you readers. I may have to throw in a 100 Themes for her...when I have time to write an extra bit...thanks for your critique! Love it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout crossed her arms. Jedrick and Talia stood side by side waiting for a response. Dozens of reactions went through her mind but Scout just stood still with her arms crossed. Talia had disappeared after Lina's funeral. She'd given Russ to Kane and Gabby and then just left. Russ called Kane 'Daddy' and Gabby 'Mommy'. He looked enough like Kane and they were gone for so long people believed he was theirs. Scout had a hard time accepting what Talia had done. She understood her mother's friend was an unfit parent and that Kane and Gabby were better suited but still.

"I found the man who killed Lina," Talia finally said after several moments of dead silence. Scout's heart raced but she kept her expression calm. "I've been talking to Jedrick about your joining me to take him down."

Scout shifted her gaze to Jedrick. He'd been a worthy mentor over the past couple of years. He polished skills her parents taught her young and honed new ones. She wasn't the best student at the Academy of Roscrea but she held her own share of records and everyone knew her by skill as much as princess.

"I think you've learned all we can teach you behind these walls," he said. "Your parents gave you an excellent foundation. What you need now is experience. If King Sean and Queen Kineta knew I allowed you to run off and avenge your mother they'd have my head." Jedrick fastened his cloak over his shoulders and put up the hood. "That being said I bid you good night, Scout."

Scout stepped aside so he could leave. She looked back to Talia. "Last time I was in this room your grandmother Finley was sending Lina and me on a mission with three other students. We were sent to infiltrate a cult and gear them to side with the Academy," Talia said.

Scout just raised an eyebrow.

"Only your mother and I returned."

Scout felt a chill run down her spine but kept her expression neutral. Talia let out an impatient sigh.

"Are you coming or not, Scout?"

Scout shook her head. "No."

"No?"

"The man killed Mama. My father hasn't returned from Persia yet. What would happen if he came to find both of us gone? And Mama wouldn't be happy if I went after someone out of just anger. There's nothing to be gained from me going with you except more heartache."

Talia put her hands on her hips. Scout studied the woman carefully. She'd had two children in her lifetime. She'd lost both when they were just babies. Both Kane and Russ called other women 'Mother'. Scout could see nothing positive coming from a relationship with Talia. The woman was well trained, yes, but her methods and ethics would make even her grandfather Halt cringe. Scout wondered why her mother felt so attached to such a person. She knew they'd been roommates growing up in the Academy but…Scout considered Julia trustworthy enough to be one of her guards one day when guarding required more than keeping an eye out but Julia was morally just enough to be so close to someone in the public eye.

"Perhaps you aren't as much like your mother as I thought you were," Talia said as she took a step towards the door. "She would have never let someone get away with such a crime."

Scout blocked her path. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"She wouldn't care what was at stake for herself personally," Talia replied. The older woman easily sidestepped the block. "She'd go after the bastard at full force."

Scout jut out her leg so that Talia was blocked again. Talia smirked.

"Lina teach you that?"

"Papa," Scout replied.

Talia leaned forward. "Are you coming or not, Princess?"

Scout held her gaze for several moments. "Thirty minutes…meet me at the stable."

"Twenty," Talia said. Scout left her standing in the office and sprinted back to her room. She stooped down to collect a river smoothed pebble from a Nihon-Ja style rock garden before going in. Scout simultaneously shot the stone at Julia as her roommate shot up into the defensive stance. The pebble hit Julia's shoulder.

"Really?" Julia asked sleepily as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Want to come on a mission with me?" Scout asked. She collected her still-packed travel bag and added what little she didn't already have on hand. Scout also took her two extra bows along with a hip quiver. Her talent was in archery. She held records at the school for it. The school held Evaluation Competition every year and the record breakers' names were strung up on canvas tapestries in the dining hall. It had taken Scout a long time to associate the name Nerilina with her mother, whom everyone in Araluen called Lina even in formal situations. Scout aimed for her mother's goals. She'd been very surprised to see Lina's name under so few categories for archery but then Kineta visited one day and explained how Lina threw archery competitions so that those who were orphaned could win and better their rank. Apparently Scout's authoritarian grandmother didn't mind if Lina did poor on archery so long as she did well in other things.

It felt odd. The last princess the Academy trained had been Lina. Scout thought she may feel some special connection to her mother for that fact but there was none. Lina had described an empty, unfulfilling life at Academy in which she had few friends and fewer simple joys. Liam, Kineta, Jedrick, and the handful of others who had known her mother there confirmed all that. Scout wouldn't all everyone there her friend but they weren't tense with one another. Competitions weren't thrown because of one student's title and they weren't separated by age, gender, or birthrights. Sure, there was better opportunity for those who won, but there was still a decent life to be had if one did poorly.

Julia was dressed and packed in little time. Scout's roommate was being trained as an advanced scout; the closest thing Hibernia had to Rangers. "Meet me at the stable, alright?"

"See you there," Julia promised

Scout took up her pack and, after securing its straps and tossing saddle bags over her should, ran lightly to the boys' side. They had monitors stationed at the main entrances who walked up and down the halls so that nobody would enter unwarranted. The girls' dorms had them too only they didn't care if the grown students were roaming at night but there was a strict curfew for genders in opposite rooms. Scout, however, had discovered that if she climbed through the third window of the breezeway that connected the girls' dorms to the dining hall she could scale to the balcony of the boys' common room in the shadows. Then she only had to dodge one monitor rather than six and the common room's monitor was a elderly man her grandfather's age who often fell asleep a few hours after midnight.

Scout walked to the fifth door down the second hall and opened it slowly. She could hear its occupants take the defensive positions they were trained to in the dark. "It's me," she told them as she shut the door. There was some fumbling as a candle was lit to illuminate two bare-chested young men in their early 20s. Tucker, someone Scout met through her geography class, was lethal with his throwing knives. He could also throw darts and Nihon-Ja style stars made from sharp blades. He would one day be a bodyguard for someone in the royal family. The one who wasn't a formal part of the guard but instead stalked them from shadows and accompany them should an evacuation take place. Scout figured Tucker would one day be assigned to protect Elizabet so she'd made the effort to get to know him and he'd become one of her closest friends.

Tucker's roommate, Nate, had also become her friend. Nate was going to be a messenger scout. His most honed skills included endurance foot racing, horsemanship, tracking, and concealing documents on his person. Nate also had an almost scary accuracy rate with his crossbow.

"I've only got a few minutes," Scout told them. "Julia and I are leaving now to take down the man who killed my mother. Do you two want in?"

Tucker reached for his pack. Nate hesitated. Scout nodded her understanding to the messenger scout trainee. He wasn't meant for missions…just to carry important documents between those who did. He was important but he wasn't meant to go chasing after a highly trained murderer.


	5. Payment

**A/N: Well the daily thing has ended. Sorry everyone...just so little time. **

Starkindler: Thanks for your reviews! Always good to have more than just a couple of sentences to read. Please don't think your reviews weren't good enough to get the next chapter...just been very busy and when I did have time I felt like doing more 100 Themes. I think my new rule is rather than epic review (which is a term i usually reserved for reviews that were paragraphs long and deeply insightful) I require 1 review that is more than "Good job!" or "Next chap :-)". Not sure what I'll be calling those yet...any ideas?

Sherwood Ranger: This is just acknowledgement of your request to write Wander...I will now go attempt to let you know that it is indeed up which will be tricky because you left your review as a guest...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn stood silently at the door watching Gabby with her patient. The patient couldn't be much older than Caitlyn. He obviously tried to shrug off what pain he was in by smiling and making jokes while Gabby checked what looked like an arrow wound on his shoulder. Caitlyn assumed he was a battle school apprentice who had been sent on a mission of some kind. The young soldier's family stood nearby in a huddle with only his mother standing close to Gabby. They knew exactly who she was even though Caitlyn was sure they hadn't met before. The blind Araluen healer who saved Hibernia's royal family was famous and while few knew Gabby's name it wasn't hard to pick her out.

Caitlyn knew what it was like to be in the presence of people in awe of a legend or local hero. Her family, after all, had more than one hero. She was sure if they knew who she was they'd be in awe of her too…but the family's uneasy tension didn't come from Gabby's fame. Caitlyn was smarter than that. They were unsure of how to behave in the presence of a blind person whom they were relying on. Caitlyn, growing up with both her mother and Gabby, understood that physical challenges were difficult to overcome but peoples' approval was even harder.

"Caitlyn come here," Gabby said. Caitlyn walked slowly to Gabby. She'd expected to be called upon. Other healers would call on a family member but Gabby had probably sensed the family's tension. It would go faster if she just used Caitlyn. Caitlyn kept her eyes on Gabby. There had been a time Scout was squeamish around injury while the younger Leaf sister would sit by and chat with the injured while someone else tended the injury. They'd switched places at some point in this. Scout had probably seen more than one injury on her journeys while Caitlyn just recently got her taste of them in full force. Caitlyn couldn't help comparing her life to that of her sister. At age fifteen Scout was in Hibernia learning how to be a princess and adopting a life that was almost expected of the daughter of Liam and Lina Leaf. Caitlyn was living with her grandparents lying awake in bed every night hoping her father would come home.

"What do you need?" Caitlyn asked.

"Wet cloths."

Caitlyn nodded to whom she assumed was the patient's sister. The girl ran out only to return a few moments later with a bucket of water and several strips of cloth. Caitlyn took the materials and walked back to Gabby's side. She set the bucket of water on the bed so that it touched Gabby's hip and put the first cloth in Gabby's hand. Caitlyn stood with her hand on the bucket so it wouldn't tip on the soft mattress and looked over to the patient's sister. "Bring something to put the soiled cloths in."

Gabby diluted brandy into the water and began sanitizing the wound. Her patient gritted his teeth and no more jokes came. Caitlyn held his hand while keeping the bucket steady with her other.

"There," Gabby told him once she was finished. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'd rather be shot again," he grumbled.

"You'll need to rest in bed for two weeks and then take it easy for another two. Perhaps by next month you'll be back in school training. Get better at dodging arrows though. I don't want to do this again."

Gabby joked with him as she sewed the wound closed. Caitlyn gave the bucket and bloody cloths to the same girl who brought them. She and a smaller girl hurried away to wash them.

"How can we pay you?" the apprentice's father asked.

Gabby bit the string made from horsehair to cut it. "He is an upper level apprentice at battle school and sustained this injury in service to King Horace. My fee is covered by the royal purse."

The patient's mother took both Gabby's hands in hers. Caitlyn reached forward to touch Gabby's elbow so she'd know how close they were…just in case. She knew Gabby became nervous when someone other than Kane took both her hands though she wasn't entirely sure why. "Please," the mother begged. "Let us give you something. The medicine you gave us kept him through the night and you've come to our home this morning. Let us give you something."

It wasn't uncommon for things like this to happen. Soldiers' families expected some things from the king, like tax deductions and letters from loved ones delivered via Couriers who happened to be passing through. They even expected medical care…but when a life was saved they felt in debt. The king's healers and physicians were instructed to never take extra payment but it was generally ignored. The family would feel in debt if they weren't allowed to give something and that was worse than paying an extra fee of some kind.

"My son is in need of a new tunic," Gabby told her. "Do you have any for a small boy you can spare?"

"My daughter is an excellent seamstress. Bring your son by and she will take his measurements and have two new tunics and leggings to match to you within the week."

"Thank you."

Caitlyn led Gabby out of the apartment and together they walked to the entrance of the wing. "Sure you can't simply be late and blame it on your patient?" Caitlyn asked as they walked. Gabby squeezed her shoulder.

"Go to Master Jonathan and tell him what I told you to say," Gabby told her firmly. Caitlyn sighed and started walking in the opposite direction Gabby did. Gabby had always been firm in decisions; good healers had to be. However ever since Russ started calling her 'mama' she'd come to having a tone that rivaled even Caitlyn's own mother.


	6. Censored History

**A/N: Expecting the world to treat you fairly because you are good is like expecting the bull not to charge because you are a vegetarian.**

Sherwood: Hope you enjoy this and glad you found Wander! I have all reviews sent to my email so no matter what/when you review I get it. Sadly you can't read this all at once...sad fact of fanfiction...

Darkmyth: You are a SUPERHERO of reviewing! Thanks so much for leaving an epic review for each chapter! Fun Fact: the website just tried to autocorrect 'epic' to 'creepy'...weird...anyway, to respond to your notes: Yes I know what Caitlyn will eventually do...but she's going to get there the long way with lots of backtracking and changing paths. A couple of details that I think will clear up some stuff: It has been 2 years since Lina died and Caitlyn is 15, as mentioned in chapter 1 of Wander. No worries...details are sometimes easy to slip past. As for Scout's behavior: she's mimicking her mother without realizing it. Lina was known for bending rules. Also, Scout and her friends are in their 20's and don't have the same expectations as the younger students. This will be explained more in later chapters...I have written ahead but I'm not doing daily chapters because I don't have enough saved yet. I had 75% of this written before the Tragic Computer Crash of Summer 2012. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout and Tucker snuck out the same away Scout had come and lightly sprinted to the stables where they found Julia had both their horses out and saddled. Each added their packs to the carefully prepared horses and then walked them over to where Scout saw Talia watering her own horse.

"I didn't say you could collect friends," Talia told her in an annoyed voice.

"Well I did," Scout shot back. In all honesty she had no desire to work with Talia. Over the years she'd concluded Lina only befriended Talia because Talia was the only one who would treat her like she had worth as a person at the Academy. "That's Tucker and that's Julia. This is Talia."

Only nods were exchanged. Talia's story wasn't shared to the students via the teachers but still Scout had learned long ago she was almost as famous as Lina for having a bastard baby at the Academy. Scout had always wondered if they'd realize Kane was that baby should he ever visit her.

All four of them put up their hoods and began riding. Scout had found she was happiest when riding Swift. Her old friend had been her one constant companion all these years and she didn't know what she'd do without the trustworthy mare. The farther they got away from the Academy the more sure Scout felt in her decision to go. Sean would be angry she left without telling anyone and Kineta would be angry that she wasn't invited along. Elizabet would feel abandoned if she were allowed to find out. Gabe would wonder why there was such a large gap between visits. And if her father returned in her absence? Scout shuttered at what that would be like.

As the sun rose Scout realized just how tired she was. She responded to the realization by opening her blue canteen and taking a long drink. She winced at the bitter taste of coffee. Her mother didn't drink coffee but everyone else in her family did. She'd picked up the habit but only when she was traveling and needed the boost.

"How far is this ride?" Scout asked.

"Just six hours. We'll get a room at the inn to rest and plan."

"You are sure he isn't on the move?"

"Positive."

"Exactly what type of mission is this?" Julia asked. "You never told us."

Scout had snuck out to help her and Tucker both in the past with their missions. It was an almost unspoken code between them to simply trust one another. "Talia knows where the man who killed my mother is," she whispered as they went.

"We're on a vengeance mission?" Tucker asked. Scout felt a pang of regret when she heard the tone of his voice…like that of one who ran with a child who claimed they needed help only to arrive and find a cup of overturned milk or chewed-up pillow from the dog.

"It is well worth your time to be involved," Talia promised him.

"How so?" Tucker asked.

"The man who killed Princess Nerilina is the same man who has sent the royal family into hiding numerous times for attempts. He's terrorized small towns and villages for years. I've been on his tail trying to catch him but I've always been one step behind. I needed help."

"What's his name?" Julia asked. Scout sensed the rivalry in her voice. Julia was a person who liked to win.

"Victor Eula."

"And how are you so certain that this Victor Eula has stayed put while you collected us?"

"He got severely drunk one night at a tavern. The town's penalty for that is two days in the town jail. He's due to be released tomorrow morning. He wouldn't try to escape. He's got no reason to. In jail he's got a place to sleep that is protected from his enemies until he starts his next job."

"Do we know what his next job was?" Tucker asked. Talia nodded.

"He aims to kill the princess of Hibernia again."

Everyone froze. Tucker broke the silence.

"And you're delivering her to him like a gift?" He drew out his knife and cut Talia's horse off. "You're mad!"

Talia had out her own knife in no time and deflected his jab. "He wants to break Hibernia's spirit. Scout is far from what gives Hibernia hope. Nobody's united with her in mind since it was made public that Sean and Kineta adopted an orphan girl."

"Why would someone want to break Hibernian spirit?" Julia asked. "That's ridiculous."

"You are the first generation to see Hibernia only in peacetime. Not long ago the kingdoms were all at war with one another. Do you even know which kingdom Sean originated from?"

Scout opened her mouth to answer but snapped it shut when she realized Tucker and Julia didn't know the answer. One thing she'd learned upon coming to the Academy was that her parents had given her a similar education at home. The language lessons, self-defense lessons, archery lessons, weapons lessons, geography lessons…it was like the private version of Academy curriculum. Only she and Caitlyn were started younger and given an uncensored version of Hibernian history. Students at the Academy were given unclear views of the Old Kingdoms purposely. It had been Sean's idea and Jedrick had deeply approved. Though the rising generation knew only peacetime Talia was right; the wounds from the civil wars were still too fresh. In attempt to stamp out old prejudices things like which Old King belonged to which kingdom were banned from the Academy's curriculum. They were taught geographical boundaries but that was all. So far it was effective. Scout had seen little conflict among the students due to Old Kingdom loyalty. She had been corrected in class many a time in her first few months for forgetting this rule and talking about what she knew from the history.

Talia looked to Scout seriously. "It is your call what we do with this man when we capture him. If you want to shoot him, I'll string your bow. If you want to take him to your cousins for judgment, I'll drag him behind my horse."

Scout nodded but gave no answer. That wasn't the type of decision that could be made quickly.


	7. Trinkets

**A/N: Happy October! Anyone excited for Halloween?**

Starkindler: Thanks for reviewing! I like small details...it's the big ones that trip me up but I've learned that if I give enough small details then the big ones will take care of themselves. Talia chasing Eula will come up in the future. Don't worry! Have to leave some loose ends for later! Talia is one major loose end...hint hint

Raider: Don't know whether to be flattered or creeped by the 'lowly servant' bit...maybe I've just been watching too many Halloween movies...it is that time of you know. SO GLAD TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS AGAIN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn stepped out of the medical wing and tried not to let her sour mood show on her face as she walked back to her grandparents' apartment. Her grandfather wasn't there. He always found things to keep him busy throughout the day. It was usually in conjunction with the Ranger Corps either helping Gilan or giving the Ranger Commandant more to do. Her grandmother had things to do as well but they were actually productive and better suited for an elderly retired person.

"Kate-Kate," Russ announced as she walked in. Caitlyn lifted the young boy to her hip and carried him over to the fire where her grandmother poked at embers. It wasn't cold out but her grandmother seemed to always have a chill. Caitlyn's Aunt Alyss and Uncle Will had told her that Halt and Pauline were old enough to do whatever they wanted and Halt was too soft towards his wife to protest. He was soft towards Russ too. Caitlyn sometimes wondered where that softness was when she was a child but her family had told her he'd been soft on her compared to them.

"I was thinking I could take Russ to Jenny's restaurant for lunch," Caitlyn said.

Pauline straightened up. "I know you're more interested in Jenny's husband than Jenny's food."

Caitlyn faltered with her words a second too long.

"You take Russ with you to do whatever it is you need to do," Pauline told her. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really," Pauline promised. Her grandmother walked over to the old coffee tin her grandfather kept extra money in. Caitlyn had once commented to Prince Ace, the youngest child of King Horace and Queen Cassandra, how illogical it was for them to leave money in such a common place. Prince Ace told her it was actually genius. Rangers always had multiple stores of coffee and not even the most lethal assassin would dare poke around a Ranger's coffee. Pauline took out four pieces of silver, more than enough for a meal at Jenny's along with a pastry for Russ after.

"Why?" Caitlyn asked. "Daideo would never…"

"Halt isn't here and this is obviously important to you," Pauline told her. "Be back before dinner and if you realize you're going to be late come up with some more money and buy some coffee."

Caitlyn did a quick assessment of what she had that could be sold or traded for coffee. Her grandfather would know exactly why she was late if she didn't make it in time for dinner. If she came before dinner she had a chance. She quickly slipped back to her bedroom and opened her trunk in search of something to trade. Caitlyn had some money saved but she preferred to hang on to her coins. She opened the small keepsake box at the bottom. Caitlyn had two identical keepsake boxes her parents had given her a long time ago. Originally they were meant to hold lessons supplies; one for Araluen pens and ink and one for Nihon-Ja quills and calligraphy guides. Caitlyn had emptied those things months ago and instead used them to hold trinkets. The one that once held pens now held little odds and ends that meant little to her while the one that held Nihon-Ja quills now held special keepsakes she'd never sell.

It didn't take long to find out she'd opened the wrong box. In this one was an aged slip of paper that had an oak leaf pressed into it. Caitlyn remembered making it with her father after he explained what the silver leaf around his neck meant. There was also a pair of Nihon-Ja style tessens or war fans. Caitlyn hadn't yet learned to use them but her mother had given them to her shortly after Scout left for Hibernia. There was also an ornate fan the late Emperor Shigeru himself had intended for her. Caitlyn had never met Shigeru but she'd always felt he was like a grandfather she'd never met and treasured his gift. There was a sling with smooth lead pellets Queen Cassandra had given to her as a child. Once Caitlyn could kill an occasional rabbit but she had long since been out of practice…not since her father and Uncle Will taught her to throw a knife when her mother was away.

But those things weren't what first drew Caitlyn's eye to her mistake. It was the elaborate Hibernian pearl tiara that had been her mother's funeral crown. Caitlyn still had trouble picturing her mother wearing such a thing. Only in death would anyone get away with putting such a target on Lina. Caitlyn felt no emotional connection to the crown but still she saw its value…especially after that guard of her sister's explained Hibernian pearls to her. She'd cut off one pearl and had it made into a pendent necklace which Caitlyn wore beneath her dress at all times. Just to see how valuable it was Caitlyn had cut off a strand of five and taken it to the jeweler's stall at market. He'd been very happy with both her property and her ignorance and given her fifteen pieces of gold. Caitlyn had never spent or earned so much in one week before, let alone one day. She'd never even had so much in her personal possession. She'd enjoyed spending every last bit that same day, buying up a toy for Russ and a new jeweled comb 'just because' and gooseberries which she took to Jenny to be made into tarts.

Caitlyn slammed the lid shut and opened the second. She took the first thing her fingers found; a bronze playing piece from a game Scout had tried to teach her. Scout had given the game to her but Caitlyn had never caught on. Instead she'd been selling and trading off the pieces which were made of pure bronze. This piece, a pawn Scout had called it, would be enough for the coffee she'd need to bribe Halt later if needed. She wondered if the Persian or Arridi traders were in town. Halt would let her get away with murder if she gave him Persian or Arridi coffee.

Caitlyn first carried Russ to the baker's apprentice who had a cart set up in a yard near the courts. There were a few venders who had been granted permission to set up carts here. People from the courts in a hurry with no time to go by the palace dining hall for a meal or to Jenny's, a popular restaurant also nearby, could stop and purchase small meals to tide them over to dinnertime. The practice had been frowned upon by visiting foreigners at after a historic forty-nine day negotiation between five of Araluen's allies those ideas were crushed and now courts all over copied the idea. Venders were made to pay a third of their earnings from the carts to the Araluen Crop Fund, which helped orphanages, wards, hungry families, and such get food. It was set up so that everyone gained something.

Caitlyn used money Pauline had given her to purchase bread spread over with jam for her and Russ to eat as lunch. She hurried her steps towards Gilan's office. She knocked just once before opening the door. Gilan would have said something before her knuckles even hit the wood if he hadn't wanted a visitor. She found her sister's godfather at his desk with papers scattered all around. Caitlyn stood there silently with Russ on her hip still licking jam from his fingers.

"You know that when I get word of him you will be the first person notified," Gilan told her without even looking up from the papers.

Caitlyn put Russ on his feet. He'd been carried to this office before by several different people and, like Caitlyn when she was young, he'd been trained to go sit quietly in the corner and look at the low shelf of picture books until they were finished.

"You'd got to know something. It's been two years," Caitlyn pressed. Gilan looked up. Leading the Ranger Corps had aged him but she still heard whispers of girls ready to fling themselves his way the moment he wasn't satisfied with Jenny. As if that would ever happen.

"Rangers don't keep tabs on one another the way soldiers and knights do," Gilan told her. He stood up and walked around his desk. He was the only Ranger Caitlyn had ever met who carried a sword. Her grandfather had told her Gilan was actually the son of a well-respected soldier and had been taught early how to handle the sword by a legend. Liam was taller than most Rangers but still Gilan was taller. Caitlyn had never quite figured out why Gilan was a Ranger rather than a knight.

"Still," Caitlyn pleaded. "There's got to be something."

Gilan shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kate. There isn't. We had a third-year apprentice fail some exams at the last Gathering. Will took him on since his former master wasn't doing too good a job teaching. Will took him so that the apprentice could take on some of the Ranger work at Redmont so I wouldn't have to put someone else there to take over for your father. It has been a long time, Caitlyn. I know. But until he or Mason show back up there's nothing we can do but sit and wait. It'd be good for you to assume the best. Your father's good at what he does. He's one of the best peacekeepers we've got in the Corps and he had personal contacts where we sent him. He's fine, I'm sure."

Caitlyn nodded absently. She knew all this. Her father was a good Ranger but she felt she was cheating by not telling him about her mother. She should demand Gilan send one of the stand-by or retired Rangers to send Liam the news but Aunt Alyss said it wasn't the kind of news one should hear from a neutral source. Caitlyn lowered her eyes. "There's got to be something I can do. I'm tired of sitting around and waiting."

Gilan scratched his head. "Maybe there is something."

Caitlyn jilted her head up. "Really?"

"It's nothing to do with your father but I do have a mission that could use a girl your age with a few good skills tucked away. What do you say? Are you interested?"

Caitlyn bit her lip hard. "Daideo…"

"Halt's actually the one who suggested you. I wasn't going to ask…thought you'd rather stay here and wait for your father."

Caitlyn took a deep breath. "What would I have to do?"


	8. Roommates

**A/N: I must admit I'm pretty bummed by lack of reviews *hint hint***

Starkindler: Thanks for reviewing...again! Her mission will be in the next chapter since I'm alternating Scout to Caitlyn. Now let's see how observant everyone has been this far...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Welcome to Claymound. Those were the words scratched into the sign entering the town. There was no wall around it. The town was too small for that. It seemed to be more of a large village than a small town. Obviously its residents thrived as a trading post for venders. Scout frowned as she slowed her horse to a walk. She, Julia, and Tucker had taken on different clothing than their usual battle-ready uniforms. Instead Tucker now wore basic leggings and a long tunic over a simple linen shirt. He still looked like a fierce champion who did his work outside the service of the crown. Scout and Julia wore leggings as well. Thanks to a certain queen and princess along with a few other women it was now acceptable for active females to wear leggings and a sort of laced dress-tunic garment over a shortened chemise. Kineta told her it was styled after the uniforms the Academy used to make female students wear. Scout and Julia knew that, with knives on their belts and bows over their shoulders, they looked as threatening as Tucker.

Scout felt the town oddly familiar though she couldn't quite place it. She dismounted and patted her mare's nose as Talia leaned down to speak to a uniformed man she took to be a town sentinel. Scout knew from past experience that Swift's time was limited. Horses weren't strong forever and Scout had definitely tested the limits of her horse over the past five years. She knew dozens who had special relationships with their horses. She also knew those same people facing crisis when getting a new horse. Scout had decided attachment was a good thing but knowing loss was good too. She hadn't really lost anything or anyone until her mother died. In the time sense Scout had decided to act as though she were fine and keep strong. After all she was the crown princess. A princess was strong…or at least the kind of princess Scout wanted to be. She remembered too well Rosalina's actions when Lord Duncan passed. The princess of Araluen had wept and yelled and sat with no expression or emotion during official ceremonies and refused to take part in any of her duties.

But she wasn't the crown princess. Rosalina was second to her brother William and always would be. Scout didn't have the luxury of an older brother to make things right so she could be a wreck for awhile. Talia had been right. Scout wasn't the one Hibernia united under. Elizabet, the peoples' princess, was. Two people with common blood were in the Hibernian royal family and that was enough to make people look up and unite. It seemed to be enough to do away with old prejudice. King Sean, the beloved heir of Clonmel who had never taken part in petty battles but instead only honored the good in people. Queen Kineta, the female warrior who had a hand in saving Hibernia and restoring peacetime. The female warrior who, when Princess Nerilina backed down and retreated to the mist, stayed and pledged loyalty not to King Sean but to restoring and maintaining peace in her homeland. Prince Gabe was popular too as the only biological child of a king and queen who announced too many pregnancies but just one birth.

Then there was Princess Elizabet who had been plucked from an orphanage in the middle of nowhere. She was the real child of Hibernia. Sean and Scout's roots were in Clonmel, though Scout never really knew Clonmel, and Kineta's were in a place she called Fir Bolg before she, like Elizabet, had been plucked from life as a lonely orphan and thrown into a new life with new purpose. Elizabet was the one people sought after. She was the one who made the example that circumstance could change a life. Sean, Scout, and Gabe were royal by blood and there was no challenging that. Kineta had proven herself in both battle and courts and therefore earned the peoples' approval and Sean's romantic interests. Elizabet was the only one who had done nothing nor had family do something extraordinaire that earned her spot in the royal family. This fact gave people a hope that only Elizabet could provide them.

Scout still knew her place though. Elizabet was expected to be emotional. Gabe was expected to be clueless. Sean and Kineta were expected to be dignified and solemn and so was Scout. Scout had wondered what her mother would have done in the situation. Her only answer was that Lina would keep going. Life was too valuable to willingly stop going.

Scout studied Talia as her mother's old friend exchanged words with the sentinel. Scout knew that her relationship with Julia was far from what her mother's relationship with Talia had been. Scout could see Julia one day being in her guard. Like the maid Kelly, Julia would always have a place with Scout so long as she had a place to offer. Just like Warden and maybe even Tucker. Sean had once told her she'd need to build an inner circle. Five, maybe six, people she could count on for counsel and support in the future. Sean's included Kineta, obviously, and Jedrick from the Academy. He also relied on Ranger Halt and Ranger Will at times as well as Scout's parents…or just her father now. She'd asked Queen Cassandra, the blood royal, about it. It was Cassandra who would pass down the throne when the time came, after all. She was the one royal by blood.

Cassandra told Scout her inner circle consisted of Ranger Will and Lady Alyss along with Ranger Halt and Lady Pauline. The count went to six if one counted King Horace and Scout's mother. It was common knowledge what Lina had done for Cassandra…how she, foreigner, became a criminal in the eyes of a king to protect his daughter and grandchildren…how she had stood against people who were not just her enemies or rivals but childhood companions and teammates…people she'd been on friendly terms with and had background with…people like Gilan's sons David and Dalby were to Scout…Lina had stood and fought and betrayed them to save a complete stranger whose country wanted her imprisoned.

Scout didn't know if she'd ever have that kind of courage. Just the thought of going against someone she knew, like the boy who used to tease her and Caitlyn every Harvest Day when they were younger because he knew their parents would be fierce if they knew of their daughters fighting or the Morris daughters whose father was a secretary of the Baron's. They attended banquets and balls and thought themselves better than everyone else. They chastised Scout and Caitlyn for shooting arrows and wearing laced soft leather boots instead of heeled formal shoes. It came from jealousy of the Leaf sisters being in the company of true royalty so often rather than just appointed officials like the Morris sisters. Scout despised her childhood nemesis but would never try to kill them. It just wasn't right. But then Scout couldn't imagine Belle Morris threatening harm to someone who she clearly had advantage over…at least not that kind of harm.

Scout wondered if it was a life like that which made Talia so cold. Her parents had the same life, though, and they weren't cold. They were firm, harsh, and wouldn't hesitate to use their weapons if needed…but they weren't cold.

"Yes Victor Eula is still in lock up," the sentinel said after Talia explained how they were friends who had come to take the man home once the end of his second day was finished. "He will be released in a half-day. I suggest finding a comfortable place to wait. Tavern's that way."

Scout looked around as they walked in the direction the sentinel had pointed. The more she took in the more she realized Claymound was more of a geographical area than a town. That probably explained the lack of a wall. Her grandfather Halt had taught her about places like this. Trading posts…farming villages…isolated places where people used good more than currency…their borders could extend for days.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Talia asked. It took Scout several moments to realize who Talia spoke to.

"What?" Scout asked.

"What do you want to do with Eula?" she asked again. Scout held eye contact but said nothing. "I told you it would be your call. Haven't you decided?"

Scout couldn't help remaining silent. Her father had always said to only speak when she had something to say. Aunt Alyss said he only said that because he didn't want to listen to the constant chatter of the three women he lived with but her grandfather Halt said he was teaching them to think before they spoke the Hibernian way. Scout wasn't sure which of them was right but was glad for the lesson. It kept her from saying things she regretted…most of the time.

"Scout?" Julia asked.

"Would you and Tucker go to the jail and keep watch?" Scout asked. Tucker raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding?" he said. "Leave you with her?"

Once again Scout had nothing to say. She kept her expression neutral and said nothing. Still it seemed to work because Tucker sighed heavily and nodded to Julia.

"If you get yourself killed," Julia warned before following him, "Tucker's the one telling your cousins about it."

"Stop," Talia ordered them. She took quick steps to Julia and leaned down closer to her face. "Who are you anyway?"

Julia straightened. "Her roommate."

"I was her mother's roommate at that same school. I know Queen Kineta personally and not the way you know her. You know her as the queen who leads this country alongside Sean. I know her as the girl who was cheated out of title after title in those competitions that used to mean a hell of a lot more than they do now. If Scout dies on my watch her cousins will get to me faster than you will get to them and Kineta will know every weakness I have because we trained together much like you and Scout have trained together. You don't get to belittle King Sean or Queen Kineta to simply the people who are notified if something happens to Scout and I can assure you I would never allow anything horrible to happen to her. I knew Scout when she was in Araluen and had no idea she was a princess and you didn't meet her until after. Scout, who are you safer with? Me or this girl?"

Scout averted her eyes. She wanted to take Julia's side because Julia, with all her faults, was a friend however logically Julia was inexperienced and unpracticed. She was excellent at her skill set but lacked in others severely and Scout knew that Julia would use their relationship to further her career in a heartbeat. Talia would never do such a thing. Scout swallowed with realization that was why Talia was in the position she was in. Her mother's friend had refused to use Lina to push ahead. "Talia," she answered.

"Let's go then."


	9. Ethan

**A/N: I must admit I'm pretty bummed by lack of reviews...still... *hint hint***

Starkindler: Thanks for the epic review! LOVE seeing what you think about each part. And don't worry: all will be revealed in future chapters!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"This is mad," Caitlyn muttered as Carissa Treaty tugged at the laces of Rosalina's dress. It was from years ago when Rosalina was in her early twenties. A seamstress had redone several of Rosalina's old things and altered them to fit Caitlyn. "A courier should do this."

"A courier apprentice," Gilan corrected her. "We need one who looks young and all the girls with the training we need them to have are too old."

"So you're sending an untrained girl into the field," Lady Emilie muttered. Lady Emilie was the woman who had taken over for Lina two years ago. This was the woman who practically banned Caitlyn from becoming what her mother had been.

"I'm sending the daughter of Liam and Lina Leaf into the field," Gilan corrected her. "Give the girl some credit. Or better give her parents some credit."

"Are you sure Rosalina's alright with my taking these?" Caitlyn asked. Carissa nodded.

"She asked me to toss them awhile back. Aunt Cassandra told me to put them away for future use…this seems to be a good use."

Carissa had always been like Caitlyn's cousin. She'd left home at a fairly young age in order to become a lady-in-waiting to Princess Rosalina. Carissa and Rosalina had been friends for as long as Caitlyn could remember. They had a special bond Caitlyn didn't even have with her own sister. Caitlyn wondered why she and Scout lacked that sort of bond. They were a little farther apart in years than other siblings. Caitlyn wondered if perhaps it had anything to do with the fact that Scout ran off to Hibernia to be a princess so many years ago.

"Are you going to tell her what's come of the dresses?" Caitlyn asked. Carissa gave the laces a tight pull.

"Are you kidding? I'm not doing anything that could make it seem as though I had anything to do with this."

The mission was simple enough. Baron Jonah of Meric fief had a niece who was fifteen but looked more like twelve. With the right dress and hairstyle she appeared even younger. Her name was Lady Anne. Lady Anne had been doing some spy work for the kingdom without her uncle's knowledge and was about to meet with an underground black market leader for the very first time. Now, King Horace and Queen Cassandra usually ignored the black market because Halt told them how the Rangers and now the Battalion used it to their advantage. It was usually petty things…a few jewels and artwork…weapons that were only deadly if the person was trained to use them. However this particular leader had started dealing security details of Castle Araluen as well as other castles. This dealer had insight only someone on the inside who traveled throughout the kingdom would know.

The traitor could be a Courier or knight or accountant or secretary…anyone who had taken an oath to protect the kingdom. Lady Anne had been interested in the secrets of her uncle's castle so that she could sneak in and out more easily however the Ranger of Meric had discovered her plans and decided the meeting was too valuable to go to waste. The leader was expecting a spitfire young girl dressed in fine clothing with flaming red hair. Caitlyn's hair had been put in several rows of tightly woven braids tucked up one another so it was as though she had very short hair. Once Carissa finished with the dress she fitted a wig of hair redder than even Kineta's and then began to brush it out over Caitlyn's shoulders.

"It itches," Caitlyn complained.

"You'll deal with it," Gilan assured her. "Now, Lady Anne boasts that she can speak Nihon-Ja however her words are very limited. There is an ambassador from Nihon-Ja there right now. Do not compromise yourself by seeking the ambassador out or talking to him. Caitlyn, look at me."

Caitlyn looked away from the jeweled pendant Carissa was fastening around her neck and met Gilan's eyes.

"Go to Meric, find the traitor, give your information to the Ranger, and then come back. Is that understood?"

Caitlyn nodded. "I understand. Carissa, am I finished?"

"Yes," Carissa replied as she pushed the last pin into the wig.

"Come with me," Gilan told her. Together they walked back to his office where a small cluster of people in their teens and lower twenties huddled. They all rose as Gilan stepped in. "Alright everyone. This is Lady Anne as far as any of you are concerned. Her real name isn't needed. Her name is Lady Anne. What's her name?"

"Lady Anne," they repeated.

"Good. Lady Anne, these are all apprentices except for Lady Laura who is of the Battalion. Lady Laura is overseeing this venture. Your maids for this trip are Courier apprentices Lady Jamie and Lady Melody. When you doubt something consult either them or Lady Laura. For security I've taken two Ranger apprentices away from their mentors for this mission, Ranger Messer and Ranger Ethan. They will act as your security guards. Everyone know what they're supposed to do?"

"Yes," Messer and Ethan said in unison. Though they were just apprentices they seemed every bit as intimidating as Caitlyn's father. Well…maybe not every bit but close.

"Yes sir," Jamie and Melody said. Gilan grimaced at the 'sir' but let it go. He turned to Caitlyn.

"Understand, Lady Anne?"

Caitlyn smiled sweetly to him and even gave a mock curtsy she'd learned from her mother and older sister and Aunt Alyss. "Yes sir," she said putting sarcastic emphasis on the 'sir'.

Gilan narrowed his eyes. "Will you follow the orders, Lady Anne?"

"Don't I need a horse?" Caitlyn asked. Gilan shook his head.

"I swear if you don't…"

Caitlyn walked over to Ethan. She recognized him. He was the same age as her father's apprentice Mason. She couldn't remember who his mentor was but did remember his being dropped at their house for two weeks while his mentor went somewhere he couldn't follow. Recognition registered in his eyes. Caitlyn turned away before Gilan could take notice. "I'll do what you want me to do," she told him.

"Don't make me regret this. Messer and Ethan will take you to where the horses are. Everything you need is with them. Be careful."

She nodded. "I will."


	10. Trusting

**A/N: Sorry for late chapter. My computer was claimed by a hammer (long story) and it's taken awhile to get everything back in order.**

Starkindler: Thanks again for the review! So glad you like Caitlyn's side! And as for Lady Anne don't worry. As always, there is more to come!

Goobo1: You reviewed for Guide and this just happens to be where I am at the moment to answer reviews...but that was several days ago so maybe you've caught up. I can't wait for you to review more either!

Terteresa: Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"What would my mother have done?" Scout asked as she walked with Talia through the almost deserted street.

"What do you mean?"

"Before she went to Araluen," Scout pressed. "What would she have done?"

Talia crossed her arms as they walked. "Lina was led to believe her mother had died once. Some people say it was the push she needed to set into motion what led to Hibernia uniting and the Araluen Rangers keep from destruction…"

Scout smiled. "Would the Rangers really have been destroyed if Mama hadn't helped them?"

Talia shrugged. "Depends on who you ask…there's not a doubt they would have put up a good fight but nobody can deny your mother's warning as well as your father's leadership saved a lot of lives."

Scout let her smile fade. She tried to remember her mother fondly and talking about her wasn't as difficult as it had once been…but this was serious. Her parents had taught her revenge was something evil and she should never seek it. They had gone back on that advice themselves on more than one occasion but the lesson stuck.

Talia noticed Scout's struggle. "I know that if you'd been lost your mother would have stopped at nothing to hold this man responsible…but I don't think she would have killed him. He didn't take your life, Scout. He took Lina's and in all honesty he probably wasn't the only one looking to kill Lina…if she was even the target in all this."

Scout creased her forehead. She'd never felt so unconfident in her decisions before. Even as a child when she worked with Kane, William, and Daniel to pick on Rosalina and Carissa she'd been sure of what she wanted and accepted whatever the outcome may be. Scout always respected Talia's relationship with her mother but ever since their time in Nihon-Ja, when Scout was expected to give up so much so that Talia and unborn Russ could survive, Scout developed a new respect. Now the new respect was growing. Talia had gone from 'that woman' who came around every so often to a respected mentor of sorts.

"My mother wouldn't have let him get away," Scout said absently.

"No. She'd either kill him or make sure he knew exactly what he'd done and pay for it the rest of his life."

Scout swallowed. "I don't know what to do."

"Good."

"Good?"

"It means you're a good person."

Scout glanced down the street. Julia and Tucker hurried back around a corner. She sighed. Her friends had decided it was more important to track her than keep an eye on the jail. She went from personal crisis to annoyance and hoped Talia didn't notice. Apparently it was too late.

"They were keeping watch for less than a minute. When we were out of view they started shadowing us."

"Why don't they trust you?" Scout asked. "I trust you."

"Yes but sometimes a leader's trust isn't enough."

"You've been up against some of the most powerful enemies in our recent history alone and won."

Talia nodded. "Yes…and I also have two children out of wedlock neither of which I raised by two different men. That's not exactly smiled upon in courts."

"Mama put an arrow in her mother and half-brother…nobody says anything about that."

"It was never common knowledge who killed Finley and Ronan…just that they were dead about the same time Lina had victories. Some dangerous people were taken care of…that's all the general public cares about."

"What would redeem you then?"

Talia shook her head. "Enough about me, Scout. Time is ticking and you need to decide."

"I think I already did and my cousins won't be happy with it. I think I want someone else to make the decision. Someone that has more experience with this kind of thing…I mean I want the man dead but this just seems like murder."

"You want to take him to Sean?"

Scout shook her head. "Kineta."

"Kineta then…this means they'll know you went after him. You understand that, Scout? They won't be very happy."

"No…but you were my mother's closest friend. You don't have much to cling to and who would ask questions if you were to show up in Roscrea with him?"

Talia smiled. "Scout if you want him to arrive in Roscrea alive you need to ask someone else to do the transport. My self-control is obviously a weak point."

Scout thought for several moments. "We can work with the constable, can't we? Ferry him in a group?"

"Are you willing to face your cousins on this? Kineta's got fiery hair and a temper to match."

Scout nodded. "I think they'll discover it in the long run anyway. I don't like the idea of keeping a secret from them, especially Kineta."

Talia tilted her head back towards the jail. "Alright then, Princess, your tongue better be quicker than your mind because you're taking the lead on this one. You've got to convince the constable to transport him."

"Can't I just order him to?"

"Sure…if you want the prisoner to know who you are. Remember, Scout, there is a very real chance that you were his target that night. You are actually a more probable target than your mother. If he's good enough to best Lina then I can guarantee he is good enough to best you."


	11. Possibilities

**A/N: Hopefully this quick update makes up for the lag of the last one. **

Starkindler: You answered your own question: Scout is indecisive. I'm trying to make her a total fool but when it comes to Talia she doesn't know what to think.

Terteresa: You my friend will have to wait and see!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn couldn't hide her smile as she rode the elegant Courier horse called Ginger. Ginger's stride was slightly off beat but Caitlyn's body grew accustomed to the motion and in all honesty Ginger could have the most broken gait imaginable. Caitlyn was so rarely allowed to ride at this speed and it felt wonderful. Carissa had pinned the wig so well to Caitlyn's real hair that it held in place without issue.

Lady Laura from the Battalion led their small group. Her horse, Nightingale, was a dark gray color with black dappling. Nightingale's gait and Lady Laura's riding skills were so honed the young woman's head never went up or down. If one just saw the rider without the horse it would appear as though she were floating through midair. Caitlyn's mother's horses had been like that. It was the mark of a Battalion horse. Courier horses, however, were meant to look elegant and regal. Alyss once explained to her that commoners who didn't often ride horses were more impressed when skill was obvious and that meant some kind of broken gait. The Courier apprentices Jamie and Melody rode on either side of Caitlyn and behind them were Messer and Ethan. Caitlyn wondered how long it would be before she could catch Ethan alone.

They kept the pace for what seemed like hours. Caitlyn grew tired but tried her best not to let it show since for her companions this was the norm. They finally came to a stop as the sun began setting.

"We'll stop here for the night," Lady Laura announced. They each tended their own horse before dividing up responsibilities. "Messer and Melody, you start two a fire. Jamie and Ethan, you two are in charge of cooking dinner. Anne and I will wash up afterwards."

"You sure putting me in charge of cooking is a good idea?" Ethan asked with more than a hint of humor in his voice.

"It's true," Messer added with no humor at all. "Ethan's been known to burn water."

"Maybe it would be better to have Ethan do the dishes with me," Caitlyn suggested. "It will be dark by then and I don't want to be caught alone with just another female, no offense."

"Fine," Laura scoffed. She sat down with Jamie to go through the food rations they'd been provided with. Ethan began setting up the tents out of lack of something to do. Caitlyn had never really set up a tent before. Her parents had taken them to camp out plenty of times but Scout and their father had always set up their tent. It'd been Caitlyn's job to help their mother prepare food. Caitlyn had never really enjoyed campfire cooking but she'd looked forward to the time with her mother.

"Cheerful one, isn't she?" Ethan muttered as he worked stakes into the ground.

"I suppose."

"Training under her now, are you?"

Caitlyn held his gaze for only a brief second before they each averted their eyes from one another. She sat in the grass near him so she could speak in a softer voice. "I knew you recognized me."

"Your father taught me how to see through disguises at the last Gathering he was at. Mason was a friend of mine too, you know." Ethan knelt in the grass as to check the stake he'd just driven. "Do you have any idea what happened to them?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No."

Disappointment was clear in Ethan's face. "I was really hoping you did."

"I was hoping you'd know something."

Caitlyn hugged her knees and looked down at her boots. Further conversation was risky. It could be picked up by the others and while Caitlyn was unsure of why Gilan was so adamant about why they shouldn't know about Caitlyn's true identity but he'd gone through a lot of trouble to make sure they didn't. He'd almost done it too. Lady Laura must have come to her full status after Lina died. While Lina did personally teach most of the students of the Battalion she only rarely spoke to the students of her daughters. Lina had always been paranoid of dangers associated with making her family too well known. Caitlyn was the safest of all of them in terms of popularity and manhunts. Perhaps Gilan just wanted to honor Lina's wishes…or perhaps Gilan had his own reasons.

Caitlyn turned away from Ethan. Messer had gathered the makings for a small fire and Melody was hard at work lighting it with a piece of flint. Laura was going over the horses' hooves again and Jamie seemed to have totally taken over the cooking.

"Why are you just sitting there, Anne? We all know you aren't really Lady Anne. Get up and help us," Melody chided. Caitlyn frowned.

"Just who do you think I am then?"

"Probably from the Battalion…am I right Lady Laura?"

Laura scowled at her. "You Couriers are all the same. You like knowing too many secrets. Let Lady Anne be. She is none of your concern."

Caitlyn frowned but still stood up and began to assist Ethan. She felt a twinge of embarrassment for her moment of laziness. Both her parents would have shamed her for it if they were there. Just as she began tightening the canvas over its frame Caitlyn dropped a pin.

"Careful," Ethan warned her gently. Caitlyn shrugged an apology and stepped back so he could correct it. She looked back to Laura, Melody, Jamie, and Messer. She trusted Ethan. He'd stayed in her home and trained under her father. Even though it had been brief Liam was known for his ability to smell out rats that came under his nose. It was among the useful skills he'd picked up when becoming a rebel leader at a young age under the watch of bloodthirsty superiors. If Ethan were anything less than loyal to Araluen Liam would have caught on and the apprentice would no longer be an apprentice. Laura, Messer, Melody, and Jamie were all new to Caitlyn. Suddenly it seemed less like Gilan wanted Caitlyn to go through with a simple mission of obtaining a secret and then reporting to the Ranger in Meric and more like he had already whittled his list down to five possibilities…and she was in the company of each one.


	12. Recognition

**A/N: Hopefully this quick update makes up for the lag of the last one. **

Starkindler: Thanks for the review! Don't worry: there will be more of Caitlyn's companions in upcoming chapters.

Terteresa: Had to do a happy dance when I saw you quoted a past story! That was awesome!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout stepped into the front room of the town jail feeling anxious and overwhelmed. She tried her best to keep her expression calm despite inwardly feeling more than a little inadequate. Tucker and Julia flanked her from behind. Talia had elected to stay outside in order to stand guard. Scout had, at Talia's advice, donned more regal-looking attire before their visit and Julia, also at Talia's advice, more formal clothing along with Tucker. Now it seemed as if Scout was a Courier of some kind traveling with two armed guards.

Talia's advice however had been stemmed from the plan Scout came up with. It wasn't uncommon for officials to request prisoners via a Courier traveling with an armed escort. Scout had a few scenarios in her head of how this would play out and they'd taken every precaution they could think of. If the guards were aware that Eula was a highly dangerous man Tucker and Julia could easily pass as Academy-trained warriors capable of bringing him down. If not than it was equally easy to pass them off as simple guards escorting a simple Courier. Scout walked to the desk. Behind it was a large reinforced door with a heavy lock. It obviously led to the cells. The man sitting behind the desk seemed only mildly concerned with their arrival.

"How can I help you?" he asked after obviously analyzing each of them.

"You've got a man we've been looking for," Scout told him. "Victor Eula."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Yes we do. He's set for release later today. What's your business with him?"

Scout gave him a set of rolled up papers Talia had also had a hand in creating. It was a pretty convincing set of documents with Scout's own signature. When given the pen to sign Scout had almost written out Sean's name instead but Talia told her an order from the crown heir was just as effective and that way they didn't have to worry about there being a forgery charge. The paper on which the order was written was a fake. Scout had access to the official parchments but never thought to keep some on hand. Talia's work was almost as good as an original and Scout's signature was definitely genuine.

"I am Lady Flora, a Courier of King Sean. I was asked to collect the prisoner Eula and escort him back to Roscrea for judgment of crimes against the crown."

Scout held her breath for several moments while the deputy scanned through the documents. Talia told them the worst that could happen was they be taken as imposters and imprisoned themselves. Talia had been very strict about each of them keeping their true identities a secret. Tucker and Julia weren't made to change their names but they did have to hide their titles. As far as anyone there was concerned they were simply soldiers traveling with Lady Flora the Courier. If they were imprisoned Talia had told them not to reveal their true identities. Scout could claim her title but it was likely the jailers would hold her until it could be proven. In the time it took for them to do that it was possible Scout would be at the mercy of Eula in a small enclosed space in which he was familiar and she was not.

"Looks like you have all the necessary credentials," the man said. "But I'm afraid only the constable can clear a prisoner for transport and he's out at the moment. He should be back within the hour. You're all welcome to wait here if you like."

Scout nodded. "We'll wait."

Her decision was stemmed in something she learned at the Academy. One of their teachers taught them to always blend in as much as possible. The less notice taken of them in most situations the better and that meant playing along with whatever it was those out of the loop asked.

Scout sat between Julia and Tucker on the bench. She wondered if Talia would be concerned by their absence or simply sit back and wait it out. Scout thought Talia had questionable instincts but this was something her mother had always said her friend shined in; appearing at just the right moment.

Finally the constable came in. He was leading a man dressed in tattered clothing and reeking of alcohol by the arm. The man who had greeted them stood up from his desk and shook his head. "Again, Vance?"

"Wife drives me crazy, John. I could use a couple nights without her."

"Try a week," the constable said. "Too many strikes, Vance."

"Week vacation, even better."

The deputy John took the drunk man back towards the cell. The constable shook his head and rubbed his neck. He looked up to the small party and paused, staring.

"Hi," Scout told him as she stood. "I'm…"

"I know who you are."

Scout raised an eyebrow. She looked from Julia to Tucker before back at the constable. "You do?" she asked.

He walked towards her with his hands on his hips. Scout backed away and her friends stepped forward. Though they trained together it was also clear how they were ranked…and it was easier for them to reach weapons than Scout.

"How's Lizzie? Is she well? Is she still silent?"

Scout bit at her tongue nervously. This wasn't a conversation she'd prepared for.

"Is there somewhere we can speak privately?" Tucker asked. The constable seemed to only now realize there were others in the room with them.

"Come with me."

He led them to the reinforced door and opened it with keys that hung on his waist. He walked through the dim hallway of which windowless cells lined either side. The smell hit them before the sights of dingy bodies. Some seemed mad…others simply lounged around waiting for a change.

"Hey, boys, look what we've got. Two pretty ladies."

"A Courier…my lady come this way."

"You here to visit, my lady?"

Scout ignored the comments. Julia sent each of them a glare that silenced the remarks. They reached another door on the other end which the constable opened with another set of keys. Now they were in a kitchen of sorts where three women peeled potatoes around a bucket.

"Such fancy guests you've brought us. Will they be needing a meal?" one asked.

"No," the constable told them. "If John comes looking tell him I'm busy."

He led them upstairs and finally to an apartment so small they barely fit. The constable kept his eyes on Scout though it was Tucker and Julia who were more heavily armed. Scout raised an eyebrow trying not to appear too frightened by his sudden recognition. She searched her mind for another time she would have come into contact with the man but couldn't find anything. She knew she was a popular figure who was in the public eye but people in towns like Claymound would only have a general description and recognize her by a tiara rather than face. Her hair was even hidden under a wig. This man wore a peacekeeper's uniform but she was frightened of him.

"I don't know what you three are doing here but we're in private now. You are Princess Scout, aren't you?"

Scout was speechless. She didn't know how to respond.


	13. Shamed

**A/N: Happy Turkey Week Americans!**

Starkindler: Well...a little bit of Caitlyn...

Terteresa: Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn felt apprehensive as she rode in the middle of her companions. Lady Laura led the way with the Courier apprentices following her. Caitlyn rode alone between them and the Ranger apprentices. She wanted to talk to Ethan but hadn't had any luck getting with him in private since the night before. Laura watched over all of them like a hawk and Jamie and Melody had apparently divided Messer and Ethan between them. Caitlyn wasn't an expert with that stuff but she was sure Jamie had claimed Messer and Melody claimed Ethan. Apparently the love story between two Wards of Redmont who grew up to be a Royal Courier and Ranger was still seeping into the younger generation. She wasn't sure why but something about the whole situation irritated Caitlyn.

* * *

Gabby knocked softly three times before walking into the room she'd visited too many times before. "Anamaria?" Gabby asked softly. "May I come in?"

She heard a set of heavy boots on the other side of the door come closer to her and the latch click. Halt often prided in her ability to tell who was there before they spoke by the way they walked but honestly William and King Horace had such similar walks she usually had to guess. Often there were other signs of who it could be…such as the clank of the king's special Nihon-Ja crafted sword opposed to the standard Araluen one the prince carried or the presence of Anamaria or Cassandra. Because this was the bedroom of William and Anamaria Gabby was fairly sure it was the prince. That was good. Gabby had met with the king and queen before but was on more friendly terms with their son. Her marriage to his closest friend along with her taking on Anamaria in secret and work with his brother Prince Ace had led to a sort of different friendship with William. They generally only contacted one another when they needed something but it was silently understood one would never turn the other down.

She felt crowded by the much larger body as the door latched again…this time shut. Gabby reached forward so her fingertips brushed William's arm. He put his other hand over hers and began walking. Gabby took a deep breath and looped her hand through his elbow.

"What is it?" Gabby asked. "Is Anamaria alright?"

"No," William told her. "No she isn't. Gab, she's getting pressured from everyone in the court outside the family and she's scared they'll start to turn on her. She's depressed. It's like she gets out of bed in the morning just to countdown until she can get back in. She barely even looks at me. She's ashamed."

Gabby reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "William it's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"It is something, Gab. Our child is going to lead this country. It's important we have one."

"I'm not an expert in royal families. I don't…"

"Gabby I'm going to ask you to do something but you don't have to say yes. You don't have to answer me today…go home and talk to Kane about it. Russ can come stay with us tonight even."

"What is it?" Gabby asked.

William took her hand and put it to his face. Gabby spread her fingers so she could feel each aspect of his face. She felt his breath on her fingers and his thick lashes and his facial structure that was so much like his father's. She could tell why Anamaria had been attracted to him. Gabby had never felt attraction to William personally. Even in the early stages of her relationship with Kane she'd only been mildly interested in William. He was a prince, after all, but he shied away from her blindness and was clearly only speaking to her because of Kane. Her work with Ace would have likely warranted their eventually meeting but it would have never escalated to what they had now. William got over her blindness and in turn other obstacles. He began to see past other people's differences and placed value in others with disabilities. He'd dealt with Lina, sure, but she was a legend before he was born. Gabby was a friend. It was different.

William had taught her things too. Contact with the crown prince gave her confidence and a contact that upped her status with high-profile patients. Their friendship was odd, yes, but they respected one another deeply.

"Gabby," William said softly. "We want to adopt a newborn baby."

Gabby blinked several times. "That's…that's great…"

"No," William told her. "My parents and siblings…none of them can know. Anamaria…say she goes away for nine months and…"

"That's what happened with Kineta. No, William. That won't work for Araluen."

William sighed heavily.

"But don't let that stop you from adopting a child. Hibernia loves Elizabet. Maybe Araluen…"

"No you're right. I don't think Anamaria and I are right for an orphan right now…not with all this going on."

Gabby nodded. "I agree. William this stuff with Anamaria…it's out of my skill set. She needs someone else caring for her."

Gabby dropped her hand away from William's face and down to his upper arm. "I don't know what to do, Gab."

"You're still young. Kane and I haven't had a baby either…not one of our own at least."

"And you're sure that the fact you've had Russ since your wedding day has nothing to do with that?"

Gabby squeezed his arm. "The demands of a small child are about the same caliber of a country."

"The country wants a baby and we want a baby…but nothing. Where do we go from here?"

"Maybe Rosalina or Ace…"

"They'd hate me if their child became my heir."

"Maybe not…Scout is Hibernia's heir. Liam and Lina both support that."

"Yes but that's different. Aunt Lina was always supposed to run it anyway and I think we've established Hibernia is very different than Araluen."

Gabby sighed. "I suppose. Do you want me to try talking to Anamaria?"

"Would you? You always know what to say."

Gabby shook her head. "Don't know about that but I'll give it my best shot."


	14. Rush

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Busy busy busy life...**

Starkindler: Sure I'll do a 100 Themes with Anamaria...just don't hold your breath because, as stated, I'm quite busy right now with finals and projects and more hours at work due to the boss finding out about improper break activities among my coworkers and...well it's a lot going on.

Terteresa: Patience my friend! But really, sorry for lagging updates. Just really busy.

Wannabe: Thanks for the review! Glad I can brighten your day!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"Why would the crown princess of Hibernia be parading around with just two escorts dressed as a Courier?" Julia asked. "That's far from safe."

"Princess Scout was raised in Araluen with a Ranger and we all know what her mother did with that boy Yudai. You're the princess, aren't you? Be honest."

Scout brushed her fingertips against the saxe knife hidden in the folds of her skirt for reassurance. "How do you know Liz?"

"Flora?" Tucker asked in a low voice.

"I'll be honest with you three if you're all honest with me," the constable told them.

"You first," Julia insisted. She had her hand on a tessen that swung at her waist. Tessens fell in and out of popularity, mostly with females, as a weapon choice for as long as Scout could remember. Her mother and a few other Battalion ladies were the only ones who carried them regardless of fashion. At the moment they were popular. Scout kept hers with her at all times but she rarely used them. She simply favored her Ranger-style saxe knife and bow over the Nihon-Ja war fans.

The constable crossed his arms. "I'm Elizabet's uncle. Her mother was my sister."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "Elizabet was abandoned at an orphanage," she said with a frown.

"She wasn't abandoned. I went back for her but it was too late. They wouldn't tell me where she was…it was some years later I learned the only people in the world I couldn't fight against for her return had taken her away."

"Sean and Kineta took her as their daughter. That's something it seems you didn't do when she needed it."

The constable took a step towards Scout and grabbed her arms. "She's my blood. Mine! Besides they have their own brat now. She should be free to come home with me!"

Scout dropped her hips and pushed off with her knees backward so he came forward with an unsteady stagger. Julia and Tucker came forward and shoved the constable so his back slammed against the wall. Tucker drew out a dagger and held it to the man's throat.

"Touch her again and this town will be looking for a new constable," he threatened.

"My name is Calvin."

"You think we care?" Julia asked. Scout reached up and put her hand on her roommate's arm to lower the unfolded tessens.

Calvin held his hands out to show he wasn't armed. "I just want to know if she's happy."

Scout nodded. "She is."

The door swung open and Talia came in looking more than a little irritated.

"If you are all finished our guest of honor is in the process of being released."

"Who are you?" Calvin demanded. He looked back at Scout. "Guest of honor?"

Scout pushed past everyone and began running downstairs. "Eula."

"Eula? He's in and out of here every month or so. What do you have against him?"

Scout turned sharply and started down the stairs.

"He killed my mother."

* * *

Caitlyn waited with Lady Melody and Lady Jamie a few paces behind Lady Laura, Messer, and Ethan. It took just moments for Laura to work her words and get them inside Meric Castle. Caitlyn still wasn't used to dressing in such constricted clothing. Her special mission went from an adventure she craved to a hassle she just wanted to end. The clothing of a lady in court was annoying and her wig itched all the time. She wasn't even allowed to take it off at night but rather simply trade it for a second one tucked in her pack. She had three…one for night, one for casual occasions, and one for formal occasions.

Caitlyn was shown to a grand room with a large bed against one wall. The others were escorted to other rooms nearby. Caitlyn stood with her hands folded awkwardly in front of her as Meric staff swept around her preparing the room and unpacking the clothing she'd been given. She silently let out a breath of thanks when the last one left, leaving her alone in the room. No sooner than the breath left her lips the door opened again. Caitlyn straightened up again but relaxed when she saw Ethan coming in alone.

"Thought I'd never catch you alone," he told her. "Kate…you're certain you know nothing about Liam and Mason?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I really wish I did."

Ethan crossed his arms. "The only Rangers who haven't given up hope in them are Gilan and Will."

Caitlyn lowered her eyes. "You think they won't come back?"

"You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind."

Caitlyn met his gaze. "I need Papa to come back. Mama's gone and Scout…she's a princess now. Papa's all I have left."

Ethan squeezed her shoulder. "Don't worry too much. Your dad used to tell me to never worry over what you can't fix."

Caitlyn half-smiled at the feeble attempt at lightening the mood. "He told me that too."

"So…any ideas on the traitor Lady Anne?"

Caitlyn bit her lip so Ethan dropped his voice. "Gilan himself told Messer and I that the three ladies with us have all exhibited suspicious behavior and they all have motive to release secrets of Araluen. The three are all known gossipers with a vengeance…did he tell you?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No."

"Oh…I don't think he meant for either of us to know who you were. I mean…I guess if you stood with your family you'd look like them but here alone with that wig wearing those dresses it's near impossible to make the connection. I guess he sent you along so that Messer and I would have someone he knew for sure was innocent of betrayal."

"But I thought I was doing the searching…" Caitlyn trailed with more than a hint of dismay in her voice.

Ethan gave her a half-hearted smile. "Well I know you and now you can help narrow it down. Maybe you can get them to girl talk or something. Maybe this can be your first step to Battalion training...that is still what you want right?"

Caitlyn smiled again. "Maybe."

"Then help Messer and me…you talk to the ladies and get as much information as possible. You can make the drop Gilan arranged tomorrow and I'll try to come meet you again."

"I will," Caitlyn promised. Ethan nodded.

"I better go before Lady Laura suspects something."

"I know Melody and Jamie aren't the brightest among us but they are Couriers and all Couriers are clever in some sense…"

"Messer is distracting them. Lady Laura slipped off to check in with the Battalion post here but who knows when she'll return."

Caitlyn smiled wider. "Ethan when this is over will you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor."

"Would you purposely start digging for information on my father and Mason? The Rangers have to know something…Rangers know everything."

Ethan nodded. "We don't often keep secrets like that from one another but Liam is on the Special Task Force…maybe someone does know something and is keeping it under wraps."

"I thought the Special Task Force was meant to be secret."

"Well, sure…secret from those whose lives aren't shifted because of it. I've been sent to a new mentor six times because of the Special Task Force."

Caitlyn frowned. "Really?"

"Really…but it's not so bad. I graduate at the next Gathering if I pass the trials."

"And then maybe you'll be entrusted with my father's whereabouts."


	15. Cut Off

**A/N: More predictable updates are coming soon but for now here's a quick one!**

Starkindler: Thanks so much for your review! Love that you always put such detail in them...makes them much 'more' if that makes sense. As for the fight scenes, they came from a few sources...1) I grew up mainly around boys and therefore we roughhoused, 2) I have defense training for various jobs I've had in the past, 3) At those various jobs I worked with highly stressed and easily set off individuals who had aggressive natures so...yeah...and I know you liked Caitlyn's side specifically but here's Scout:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout flew as fast as she could down the stairs back to the cells. Talia hadn't been exaggerating when she said 'in the process of'. The deputy John was literally about to let Eula out.

"We had transfer papers on him!" she said angrily. "He's in our custody now."

"I'm sorry, my lady, but all of you went up and none came down to claim him."

"Protocol states that either he transfers from here or we simply start a new arrest," Julia said as she came down next. Tucker was right on her heels and went straight to Eula.

"Victor Eula, you are under arrest for crimes against the crown," Tucker said once he was close enough to restrain Eula.

"Well I never thought I'd see that pretty face again," Eula said roughly as he stared directly at Scout. Scout's eyes widened. Eula was quick. He rushed Tucker and knocked him to the side. Eula shoved Scout backwards into Julia so both were momentarily inhibited. He tore at Scout's skirt over her right hip until he found the fold he was searching for. The very blade Scout had reassured herself with earlier was now drawn and being used against her. Julia was pinned behind Scout. The two both struggled to get free but only got in one another's way. Tucker regained himself and launched his body at Eula. Eula was much larger than Tucker but Tucker was stronger and threw the man at an odd angle.

Something crunched but Scout ignored the sound for now. She got up and took the decorative tessen she had on her belt. Scout flipped it open in a quick turn of her wrist and bent down to lace and lock her other arm around Eula's neck. She was too small to use brute force against him but she flexed her restraint arm until his air was cut off. She tugged back several times but couldn't get him off Tucker. She put the tessen against his neck but couldn't make a cut without risking Tucker. She felt arms slide behind hers and knees bend so close she could feel the person's knees. Scout planted her feet and together they pushed back.

Eula turned with the knife's tip bloody three inches up and thrust it towards Scout's abdomen. Rather than struggling the other person, whom Scout now saw was Talia, laid still while Scout jerked sideways and made a large sweep with her tessen. Eula's face creased and he jerked back drawing his hand to the new gash that went from his chin to right ear. Julia came back with a thick black cord and with quick hands looped it around Eula's wrist that held Scout's dagger. She tightened the cord until circulation was cut off on that hand and held it in place. Eula let go of the dagger involuntarily and reached with his other hand to release his hand.

Julia's tactic was still fairly new. The cord was thinner than rope and only one strand. It could be broken by a sharp blade but that was the only way they'd discovered so far. They were working on making the cord catch itself and tighten but whoever 'they' were hadn't gotten that far yet. Julia had just the plain cord and she now had to be quicker than Eula and keep the cord from being turned on her. He reached for her hands. All he had to do was disable one to get free and he seemed to know that. Julia Dropped to the ground and yanked the cord so his hand came with her. He was left bent in an odd position and he had to throw up his other hand to catch balance. Talia grabbed that one and tugged back. He was stuck. Talia swept her leg behind his knees so he went down. Julia got to her own knees and let the cord loosen just so his circulation returned. His hand had turned a nasty shade of blue and would be weak for some time. Julia bound his hands with the cord.

"Thanks for the help, Constable and Deputy," Talia told them sarcastically before turning to Scout and Tucker. They were still on the ground trying to catch their senses. "You're bleeding."

Scout realized Talia was talking to her. She reached down at what she now recognized as a sharp pain. The knife hadn't hit her in a critical place. Had she been a half second faster he wouldn't have struck her at all. The cut on her side wasn't fatal but it wasn't to be ignored either. Scout signed and retrieved the dagger to cut a neater tear into her dress so that she could dress the wound.

"I'm fine. Just get me some alcohol to clean it."

A sharp groan came from a few feet away. Scout looked over to see Tucker's face twisted with pain.

"Tuck?" she asked. "You alright?"

"Think I broke something."

Julia turned Eula over to John and Calvin who put him back into a cell. She knelt next to Tucker with Talia and felt over his leg where it seemed the pain was centered. He muffled a cry with his fist when they reached his knee.

"It's just broken. You'll need a physician. Constable, you go fetch one."

Scout met Calvin's gaze before he left to comply. The deputy came back with a dark bottle of what smelled like rum. "Here you go, my lady. It may be a little strong. The women of his place use it for cooking on special occasions which don't come too often."

"Stronger the better," Scout told him as she swished it around. The sting of alcohol on an open wound was by far among the worst pains Scout had experienced but knew it was unavoidable. The best way to cope, she'd been told, was to douse the wound generously and take it all in one go. Scout turned the bottle at a steep angle so that the liquid would pour evenly on her cut. A woman gave her a bowl of soapy water and let her finish washing it. Talia left Tucker in Julia's care and went back to Scout. Talia washed her wound for her and put a bandage around it. She took out a needle and thread from her kit and began sewing the dress's seems back together.

"Your cousin is going to kill me."

"It isn't so bad."

Talia smiled as she sent the needle in and out of the cloth with precision. "You did well, Lady Flora. Your parents would be proud."

Scout's smile flickered. Talia's compliment also served as a reminder that only they, Calvin, and obviously Eula knew who she was. They were still working.

"Does it ever stop?" Scout asked. Talia offered her a grim look.

"Not really. Not once you're in this far."

Scout looked over at Tucker. "You alright?"

Tucker nodded. "I'll be fine. The physician will set it and then we can be on our way."


	16. Odd

**A/N: Here's a short one! Sorry for slow updates...Finals you know...**

Starkindler: No I didn't mention it...but it comes up later I promise!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Gabby walked with her hand on Anamaria's shoulder. They were supposed to meet William along with everyone else in the royal family for lunch. Gabby had been invited along because her 'talk' with the crown princess had carried on longer than expected. As they came closer to the dining hall Gabby couldn't help scrunching her nose. Jenny had prepared it…she could tell by the mixture of spices used. Jenny was an excellent chef but she must have been a little too experimental this time because Gabby's nose tingled with an unpleasant sensation. It'd happened before. Jenny making something that offensively strong was rare but it had happened.

"Hi Gab," Kane's voice said softly.

"I didn't expect you here," she told him as he took her hands.

"I kept quiet so I could surprise you."

He kissed her cheek and took her to their seats. They'd attended formal functions as guests of William and Anamaria before but they'd always been seated farther away from their friends because of ranks, however in this more intimate setting they sat directly across from William and Anamaria. Gabby could hear Rosalina chatting with Carissa Treaty to her left and father down the table Ace gave his parents a too-detailed update on one of the knights who'd been wounded while performing his duty.

"Will and Alyss are coming to visit next month," Horace announced. "All of you make sure and let us know when would be a good time to get together for a picnic."

"Aren't we getting too old for picnics?" Rosalina asked. She always asked. Gabby had been wondering if she was still serious or did it in joke.

"It's tradition," Cassandra told her plainly.

"Gabby are you ill?" Ace asked. Ace was a basic healer now but he'd elected to specialize as a field physician, meaning he'd go to the front lines and treat soldiers injured in duty as well as supervise field medics. Part of what would make him qualified for such a position would be the ability to quickly and accurately diagnose a patient. He practiced every chance he got. Gabby had to admit he was getting good at this particular skill but it came at the cost of annoying everyone close to him.

"The spices Jenny used are strong. It's a little too much for my nose to take," she told him.

"Jenny didn't prepare this meal. Today our food comes from the usual kitchens," Cassandra informed them. "I suppose Jenny's been spreading around a few pointers to our chef."

"Thank goodness," William said. "Maybe we'll finally get some more diverse meals now."

Gabby felt Kane's hand rest on her leg under the table. She found his fingers and laced hers through them. The last thing she wanted him to do was worry just because she smelled too strong a spice. Jenny giving lessons to the royal chef made more sense now that she thought about it. Jenny would have been informed as to who exactly would be there and would have prepared something milder on spice had she known Gabby would attend. Jenny had always been kind enough to keep her experiments to a minimal when Gabby's sensitive nose was involved. The royal chef would have no such courtesy.

"Would you like to go to Jenny's instead? If it's too strong we can…" Cassandra began.

"No I'm fine," Gabby insisted.

The gathering was awkward because everyone knew Gabby and Anamaria had come together. They knew what that meant. Nobody would ask about it because positive news would mean an announcement…negative news would be ignored. Nobody asked about Russ either. Though he was in fact Kane's younger half-brother it broke Anamaria's heart that Kane and Gabby were raising a child and she and William were not.

* * *

Caitlyn sat with Ethan on the roof that bordered the balcony of the room she'd been given. Caitlyn had never been allotted a balcony before. It was a luxury not suited for Rangers or Battalion ladies…much less the children of such. Ethan had scaled the wall easily to her balcony, a place where the only door was in and out of her bedroom.

"Tomorrow's the drop," he told her. "Nervous?"

"I'm more nervous about the fact we still have no idea which of them is the traitor."

"Yes…me too."


	17. Reactions

**A/N: Sorry for late updates...just not much time. Sorry everyone!**

Starkindler: Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn took several deep breaths as they walked to the meeting. She was supposed to 'sneak away' from the others while in fact Ethan would be keeping watch over her. Messer would be keeping Jamie and Melody under his watch and Lady Laura would be supposedly standing guard for Caitlyn's meeting. Ethan and Messer had been warned thoroughly against going up against Laura outright. If she was the one who betrayed Araluen two Ranger apprentices had only the smallest prayer at besting her. They'd have to allow Caitlyn to ferry a notice to the resident Ranger. He'd catch up with them after a day and together they'd take her down. It would be easy to see if she were doing something other than guarding the door. With the life of Caitlyn, daughter of Liam and Lina Leaf, on the line she would be dismissed from her career immediately if she slipped up.

She went down the steps holding her gaze firmly at the cloaked person leaning in the corner. Her mother had taught both her and Scout how to walk up and down steps the 'proper' way by taking them to Redmont Castle and sending them up and down flights until they'd learned how to judge distance from the top to bottom as well as the distance from one step to the other. This enabled them with the ability to walk up and down the steps without having to concentrate on each step. During lessons she'd thought the skill silly and unneeded but, once mastered, she realized how many people were unable to maintain eye contact or even a conversation without breaking pace.

The skill was a clear sign of training. The Battalion ladies and Couriers had it…as did every female of good breeding in the kingdom. It was a sign of education for women. Caitlyn had never really used it before but now she was glad she had it.

"We finally meet, Lady Anne."

Caitlyn nodded. She held up the envelope Gilan had given her before their departure. "I believe everything you want is here."

The man took the envelope and began sorting through its contents. Caitlyn waited patiently and wondered how a young girl like Lady Anne got into this business. Had Caitlyn done such a thing her parents would have been angry and banned her from leaving their cabin for a month…but then her parents would have noticed something was amiss much earlier than Lady Anne's uncle did. Caitlyn would have never had made it so far as to an exchange with a traitor. Caitlyn couldn't see his face but he wore a tunic bearing the Lord of Meric's insignia. He had to be a secretary or clerk or something of that nature. Caitlyn wondered how extensive this black market really was.

"Would you like your payment now?"

"Yes," Caitlyn replied.

He held out an intricately crafted pink diamond necklace. Caitlyn had seen jewels in her life before but none like this. She thought of the jealousy Princess Rosalina would feel if the real Lady Anne showed up wearing something like it around her neck. Caitlyn reached out to accept it. The man gave her a sly smile. "I've been hoping to meet you, Miss Caitlyn."

Caitlyn tried to think but by the time a thought was formed it was too late. He twisted the silver chain around her wrist and thrust her forward. Before she could think her arm was behind her back and he'd already jabbed at her shoulder. Caitlyn felt too much pain to resist when he pinned back her other arm. Just as it occurred to her that she should scream he gagged her. Caitlyn began to struggle but he was bigger and it was too late. He lifted her over his shoulder and ran back to a servants' hallway. The space was tight and she felt overcrowded. Her arms scraped at the narrow walls and she bumped her head on the low ceiling.


	18. Speeding Fox

**A/N: I hope this makes up for lack of updates and the short chapters.**

Starkindler: And more twists to come! Glad you like Lina getting thrown in!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

As things turned out Tucker wasn't alright. His leg was badly broken and he'd be bedridden for several weeks. Scout sat with him in the room they'd bartered for at an inn. Actually Talia did the bartering. Scout had stood quietly to the side and watched as her mother's childhood best friend worked. Talia had tightened the laces on her dress and flashed some of her more impressive weapons. The one that closed them on helping them was her jeweled dagger with the jagged tip. It was pretty and lethal-looking though in reality it was just slightly better than the average dagger.

Afterwards Talia told Scout and Julia that men may listen to beautiful women but they paid attention to beautiful women with weapons. Allowing a female to do the talking was a taboo standard procedure with the Academy however Talia's way seemed to be more effective. In the back of her mind Scout had to give Talia credit. The woman had two children and was old enough to be a grandmother yet was still pretty enough to get her point across.

"I'll tell my cousins that you and Julia were under my orders and that you were injured defending me," Scout told him.

"Which is true," Tucker laughed.

A major rule in the Academy was to never leave an injured comrade alone. Tucker was injured and Scout wanted to stay with him. Somehow the idea of nursing him while he comes back from an injury and being alone with him was tempting however before Scout could do anything Talia had intervened. Julia would stay with Tucker, Scout would ride ahead, and Talia would handle Eula. Scout had been apprehensive about Talia being with Eula but let it go. Talia had trained in the original Academy, where tactics and results were ten times as brutal as current levels and Talia wasn't a target. Scout, however, was and the farther away Scout was the better. Once Scout told her cousins that Talia was alone with the scum that killed her mother and that he had injured both her and Tucker they'd be caught up within a day. Actually Scout would just get to the part where Eula injured her and it'd be just a matter of hours. Either Sean or Kineta would personally ride out on the fastest horse available along with an entire guard headed by an Academy-trained captain.

"Scout it's time to go," Talia told her. "You get a two hour head start while I teach Julia how to rough up a man like Eula."

Scout grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder. "Bye Tuck."

"Be safe, Princess."

Scout went to the front of the inn where Swift waited. Scout secured her pack to the back of the saddle and mounted up. Talia stroked Swift's mane. "Ride fast, Scout, don't stop."

Scout nodded. "I won't."

Scout heeled Swift and they were off. At Talia's suggestion she stuck to the main roads. Traveling alone seemed to be a bad move but Talia had made a point they couldn't get away from. Tucker was unable to travel and therefore he had to stay put. He needed someone with him for caretaking and messaging as well as company. Being alone in a room would be terribly dull as well as dangerous.

Julia was the choice person to stay behind for multiple reasons but the main one was her lack of importance. Scout valued her roommate, rival, and friend deeply. Julia was good at what she did but she wasn't experienced the way Talia was and she didn't hold the connections or title Scout did. Eula was experienced and in a one-to-one situation he needed an experienced guard for transport until reinforcement arrived. Julia, if wearing her Academy uniform, could get an immediate audience with a highly ranked military official however it would take a lot of protocol and procedure to get reinforcements on the run with haste. Scout simply had to show up and go straight to the king or queen, whichever available, and gather up a guard to leave immediately.

Scout also had the advantage of a remarkably fast horse with which she was experienced. The main roads may mean easy access to her but they also meant innocent people in the masses. Eula may have caught Lina in crossing but Lina had been defending Scout. They didn't know if Eula had friends or not so Scout had to be careful. She'd ride hard until sunset and then go into the first gated city or town she found. Scout would then change clothes and put her hair in a different style as quickly as possible while moving. Somebody following her would have to go through the same gate and if that person wanted to make sure Scout didn't know about their following her they'd have to wait at least ten to fifteen minutes.

That was enough time for Scout to slip her way to an inn and reserve a room. She'd go up to the room and mess up the bed. She'd leave a souvenir of some kind that would show she had plans to return…a comb, the dress she'd been wearing…having the innkeeper draw a warm bath in the room was always a nice touch though it was more expensive. Scout would then get back on Swift and ride to wherever it was a large group of people had collected to travel by night. She'd slip out with them and, the moment night truly fell, ride ahead at full speed. If she couldn't find such a group she'd go out the way she came and loop back through the woods.

Scout had learned the tactic at the Academy. Her teacher told her it was a standard tactic for Search and Rescue agents. The tactic was a good one…broad enough to cover most situations and adaptable enough to keep unpredictability. Her father had been one of those agents. Scout learned at the Academy that Liam had been almost an exclusive agent for Lina…every time she disappeared, which was often, he was responsible for finding her. It was called the Speeding Fox.

Scout rode hard, as planned, until sunset. Luckily she came across a city with towers. There weren't walls but she could work with towers. No doubt archers were up in them. Sudden moves would cause alert. Dark figures would cause alert. If their training was up to date then a girl riding alone of her age at sunset would make them think she was from the Academy and they'd have mild interest but no real attention. They'd be more interested in the person following the girl who they had already pinned as from the Academy.

Scout went into the city and rode between towers as much in the shadow as possible. She saw an inn but went past it. It was too close and if someone was following her she wanted to make sure it was a talented someone. Even Elizabet could follow someone who remained in plain sight. Scout came by a second in after turning several times. She put Swift in an alleyway and went into the inn through the adjoining tavern's entrance. It would make her pursuer have to think. Taverns were temporary. A tavern meant she was only stopping for a meal and perhaps information. The adjoining inn, however, created a different scenario. It was a double bluff…especially since she took her pack in with her. Scout took out her purse and selected a considerable sum. She laid it on the front desk where a man with red hair sat.

"What is it you need, dear?"

"A room for just me for one night…one bed is fine."

The man nodded. "Sign your name. It's six pieces of gold and an extra two will get you a meal as well."

Scout nodded and handed him ten. "Have a warm bath ready by the time I finish that meal."

She went up to the number he said and unlocked the door. Quickly, the way she'd been oh so thoroughly trained by having just forty seconds to change uniforms at the Academy, she changed dresses. She flopped onto the bed and bounced around until the blanket was rumpled. She tossed the pillows around and then put her old dress over a chair. She sighed picked her pack back up. She went down to the first floor down a back staircase and went to the room midway down the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Maid," she called. She could hear some scrambling on the other side of the door so she went down to the next one. She was already knocking and repeating herself when the first person denied her entry. The second door had no response so Scout stuck in a lock picking tool she kept on her belt next to her tessens into the brass knob and let herself in. Scout returned the tool to her belt and went to the window. She climbed through and stayed down until she made it back to Swift.

"Good girl," Scout whispered as she mounted and began riding back into the center of the town. She discreetly scanned everyone getting ready to leave the city. She wasn't too lucky on options…they were all either groups of men or intimate groups that were so small she'd never blend into them. Scout decided to blend into a huddle of men wearing dark clothes but armed with only large knives and bows with tons of arrows…hunters. If they caught onto her she felt comfortable pretending to be a huntress. She could handle playing off that since she'd spent most of her childhood sneaking away to hunt.

The men were young and more focused on themselves than the newcomer. Scout easily missed them and kicked back into high speed down the road the moment they but back to the trees. Then things went wrong.

It was as though he melted from the trees that lined the road. Swift cut to the right quickly but damage was done. Swift broke pace just long enough for the man to reach out and grab Scout's arm. Scout was dismounted straight to the ground. Her breath left her lungs as she hit and for less than a second she was helpless. That seemed to be all the man needed. He hit the ground too and pinned her tightly. Scout gasped for air as she searched her mind for what to do. She felt blank.

"Well down, Scout. That was perfect. The Speeding Fox?"

Scout processed what had just happened. Why was the man complimenting her? How did he know about the Speeding Fox? "You're so smart."

"So are you."

Scout relaxed and stared up curiously. The voice was familiar now that she heard it more clearly.


	19. Fear

**A/N: My Pinterest and End-of-Year-Sales addictions have gotten in the way of this story. Sorry everyone.**

Starkindler: Action on both sides indeed! And afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer to see who caught Scout.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn tried to struggle but had no results. Her hands were tied behind her back and the gag made her want to vomit. The pins that held her wig to her head had become loose and now the red locks dangled painfully from her dark exposed roots. Every time the horse broke gait she felt the tug and pull of tiny chunks of her hair pull away from her scalp.

They finally came to a stop in a secluded thicket. Caitlyn was taken down from the horse in an outwardly rude fashion. Her shoulder shot with pain as she hit the ground. Caitlyn struggled with her bonds hoping to find a loose knot but there wasn't one.

"Who is that?" a new man demanded. He grabbed Caitlyn's arm and hoisted her to her feet in one tug.

"Caitlyn Leaf, daughter of Ranger Liam and Lady Lina Leaf."

"Oh, Miss Caitlyn."

The new man slapped her hard across her cheek. It made her lose her balance and stumble several steps forward. The man still had an iron grip on her arm so she couldn't get too far.

"What's with this red hair?"

"She was posing as Lady Anne."

"Lady Anne? That spoiled little thorn?"

"Yes. Our Miss Caitlyn wasn't as annoying enough to pass for that pain."

Had she not been gagged Caitlyn would have screamed loudly as the wig was wretched from her head. Her scalp felt raw and she was sure she was missing a few chunks now. They each took her arms and dragged her too forcefully for her to catch her footing. Caitlyn felt pure panic rush through her body. Her parents had taught her to never let fear, panic, or pain ever show on the outside. It would only make her seem weak. They told her to only talk to 'approved' people about feelings like that. The 'approved' people didn't span much farther than family and especially close family friends. The two of them tied her feet together and put a cloth sack over her head which they secured with rope around her shoulders.

The only time Caitlyn had ever been bound in her life was when her parents or grandparents were teaching her how to escape. Scout had been good at things like that; Caitlyn had not. Her hope of breaking free was dashed as they lifted her back onto a horse. They rode for another hour. Caitlyn felt tears threaten to spill out as she realized just how much trouble she was now in. She heard no evidence that Ethan and Messer had caught on and were on their way to rescue her. Caitlyn realized that, despite her mother's death and father's strange absence, she still had a lot of growing up to do. Scout had been nabbed and probably never shed a tear. She could count the number of times she'd seen their parents cry on one hand. Now that it mattered Caitlyn couldn't recall a single lesson she'd ever been taught.

Caitlyn wasn't sure how long they traveled but by the time they stopped, took her off the horse, and roughly restrained her to a chair Caitlyn felt sore from being tossed around. They took the bag off her head. It was pitch black in the tiny space until one of them lit a few candles. It took several moments for her eyes to adjust to the eerie light from the flames. She couldn't see the men's faces beneath the shadow of their hoods. Scared and bound, Caitlyn had never felt so alone.

* * *

Kane woke with a start. Something felt wrong. He reached over and felt for Gabby next to him but didn't find her. He immediately tossed their blankets to the side and got out of bed. He grabbed the dagger he kept at the bedside table and went to find his wife. Their apartment was still extremely dark so he lit a candle and held it out in front of him. He went straight to Russ's bedroom and opened the door quickly. He now heard the faint rocking of the chair Gabby always lulled their adopted son to sleep in. He walked towards it and in no time the light revealed Gabby was rocking Russ.

Kane had always tried to be the supportive husband in parenting however Gabby's natural instincts and annoyingly acute hearing almost always beat him to doing anything actually useful. He laid the dagger on Russ's dresser and went to stand closer to his wife.

"Nightmare?" he asked. He was sure she knew he'd gotten up the moment he'd sat up in bed. It'd been hard getting used to her moving around their home at night without a candle but it just wasn't practical for her to light one. She couldn't see anyway and it could accidently tip over and set something on fire.

"He was whimpering in his sleep. He hasn't actually woken up but he's restless."

Kane laid his hand on Russ's head. It felt warm but not enough to worry too much. Gabby would have already gotten a cool cloth or warm drink if Russ needed one anyway. He sat down on a stool they kept nearby for times like this when both were up with the boy they were raising. Kane understood adoption extremely well however Russ was different than he'd been with Halt and Pauline. Halt was a man who adopted a child his niece had taken responsibility for though she hadn't had the means to raise a child at the time. Kane sometimes wondered what it would have been like to grow up as the son of Liam and Lina rather than Halt and Pauline and couldn't quite imagine it. He also couldn't imagine having siblings. He loved the 'cousins' Halt and Pauline had made sure he spent ample time with and he'd do anything for them however sharing his parents that way was a hard thing for him to grasp. He wanted children with Gabby but somehow he thought of that as different.

"Kane is something bothering you?" Gabby asked.

Kane sighed. "I worry about you and Russ is all."

"We're fine. You should go back to bed."

Kane stood and leaned over her. He kissed her as he took Russ from her lap. "I'll put him back in bed and meet you in ours."

Gabby stood and left quietly. Kale laid his younger brother back into his bed and pulled the blankets back up to his chin. Russ opened his eyes sleepily and yawned. "Daddy," he said groggily. "Wake time."

Kane smiled and stroked the little boy's hair. Kane and Gabby once had a long discussion over what Russ would call them. In reality he was Kane's brother and Gabby's brother-in-law. Gabby had wanted to be completely honest with Russ his entire life but Kane had inward conflict on that. He'd called Halt and Pauline 'Father' and 'Mother' all his memory and couldn't imagine denying Russ that bond as well. Besides he'd told their birthmother Talia that he and Gabby would be the boy's parents when he took him. It had been Lina who sat him down one day when he was old enough to grasp the basics of what really happened and explain the circumstances of his life. Kane had been confused but in the end loved the people who raised him just the same, if not more. Russ would be protected from the truth until he was ten years old. In the back of his mind Kane had always planned to take Russ to visit Lina for that chat so that she could provide the calmness she'd given him when he had his. Now Lina was gone and Kane would have to face that topic on his own.

"No, Russ, it is sleep time."

"Okay."

Kane smiled. Russ was indeed an easy child. The little boy rolled over and closed his eyes. "Sleep, Daddy."

"Night, Russ."

Kane kissed his forehead and, after giving the covers another tuck, picked up the candle and dagger and went back to his own room. Gabby had already made sense of his mess with their blankets and remade the bed. She would always amaze him. Kane slid in bed next to her as usual after blowing out his candle and returning his dagger to its usual resting place. Kane wrapped himself around Gabby so there were no bare spaces between them. He couldn't really see her in the dark but he actually preferred that. He'd even installed shutters to their window that were extra-solid so that only a little moonlight would spill into their bedroom. On particularly dark nights, such as this one, he felt closer to Gabby than ever. She'd explained to him once that she could make out absurdly bright lights, such as when looking directly into the sun, but other than that it was nothing but darkness. He had to feel his way around the way she did every day.

"Kane I'm worried about Anamaria. She's devastated."

"I know," Kane replied gently. "But it isn't good to worry over what you can't control."

Kane stroked her hair until she fell asleep. He lay his head down so that he could smell the soap she used to wash it and feel it against his face. Gabby always seemed to appreciate little things more than other people. Kane tried to avoid accrediting all the little things he loved about her to her blindness but that quality had to at least be influenced by it. Now that he paid attention he realized his favorite moments with her were when he, too, was in the dark.


	20. Liaison

**A/N: Pretty bummed on reviews, friends. Starkindler is awesome (and you are) but not exactly thrilled to check and find only 1 review.**

Starkindler: Thanks for reviews on both the chapter and 100 Themes! To 100 Themes: I'll probably put up some more about Anamaria. She was fun to write! To the chapter: Thanks! This one is shorter but think you'll like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout glared and rolled out of the pin. "Daniel!" she shouted.

"Nice to see you again too, Scout."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"This is Hibernia. I'm the crown princess of Hibernia, in case you forgot."

"And I am the Ranger Liaison to Hibernia, in case you weren't notified."

Scout got to her feet and began dusting off the grass and dirt that had gotten on her clothes when Daniel pinned her. "I wasn't."

"That's right you weren't, because two weeks ago when I arrived you weren't in Roscrea. No, I was pointed to this special little Academy Hibernia has become famous for. I get there and learn that you recently left on some unauthorized mission. I track you on that unauthorized mission and find you in full on defense riding back towards Roscrea. Now it is your turn, Scout. What's going on?"

"Why do we have a Ranger Liaison?" Scout shook her head. That didn't matter. Daniel was a trained and experienced Ranger. He could help. "Daniel you've got to go to Roscrea and tell my cousins that Talia and I have the man who killed my mother. He's extremely dangerous."

Daniel's prior concern vanished and flooded with a new one. "Where is he? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine but he hurt a friend of mine. Talia's with him alone. I'll loop back and help her but you've got to tell my cousins to have help for us. We'll be taking the main road between Roscrea and Claymound."

"Scout if there's somebody dangerous back there I'm going. You have just two years' worth of formal training and Talia gets into trouble with bad guys. I'll go find Talia and you take the message to your cousins."

Scout mounted Swift again. Daniel whistled and his Ranger horse came trotting from a hidden place among the trees. She paused for a moment to watch as he too mounted. "Just follow the road you obviously found me on."

Daniel nodded. "Be careful, Scout."

"You too, Daniel."

Scout rode again towards Roscrea where she was sure both help and a lecture waited her.

* * *

Kane woke a little earlier than usual the next morning. He rubbed his eyes and, as awareness set in, flinched. "Gabby wake up," he said softly. She stirred after a few moments

"What is it?" she asked.

"You've got a fever. Are you feeling alright?"

Gabby felt her own cheek. "I treated a few apprentices with some kind of virus a few days ago. I must have caught it."

Kane kissed her and put his hands around hers. "I'll go get Russ up. Maybe you should sleep in."

"It's just a fever, Kane. I'm fine."

Kane narrowed his eyes. He got out of bed and put on his shirt slowly. He watched Gabby as she stretched for a few moments before getting out herself. She swayed when she stood. Kane crossed the room and gently forced her back in bed.

"I'll get Russ ready and take him to Mother and then I'll come back and check on you, alright?"

Gabby obediently lay back down. "I should covered my feet when I got up with Russ last night. The floor was cold."

Kane went back to the bed and kissed her again. "I'll see you in a little while, Gab."

* * *

The men took Caitlyn's gag off. She coughed and tried to get moisture back in her mouth. One brought a cup of water to her and held it to her lips. Caitlyn felt belittled by the gesture but was thirsty and drank several gulps.

"What do you want with me?" Caitlyn asked.

The only answer offered was a hard slap to the cheek. "Speak when spoken to, Miss."

"Don't rough her up too much. She's got both Rangers and those special Ladies backing her."

Caitlyn looked out the only window of the captive place. The sun was starting to rise now. Streams of pink and orange spilled into what was obviously an isolated place. There were no signs of Messer or Ethan. Caitlyn's heart sped up again and panic came back into play.


	21. Teaming Up

**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

Starkindler: To answer your comments about Daniel: just prepare for some tense moments ;-)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane dressed Russ and then while the boy played with a carved wooden horse he went back and put his uniform on. Gabby, almost to his surprise, was still lying in bed.

"Think you want to take the day off?" he asked as he pulled out his tunic and slipped it over his head.

"No. If something wrong with me then I have to go in to get medicine anyway."

"Or you're just due for some rest."

Gabby sat up and got out of bed again. "I'll be fine."

Kane knew he didn't have what it took to talk Gabby out of going to work. It seemed in the half hour it took him to get Russ ready she'd improved greatly so he let it go. If she went to work that meant she'd be in contact with Master Jonathan who did have the authority to send her back home where their bed could wait.

"Alright," he gave in as he pulled his quiver over his head so the strap would lie across his chest. He picked up his bow and strung it. "Russ and I are out. Take care of yourself, Gab."

"Be safe today, Kane."

He kissed her one last time before going back for Russ. "Come on, little guy. We're going to Grandfather's and Grandmother's."

The formal titles of 'grandfather' and 'grandmother' had been Pauline's doing. Realistically Halt didn't care what he was called so long as it was respectful. Pauline, always concerned with protocol due to the Courier in her, prompted 'grandfather' and 'grandmother' just as she's prompted 'father' and 'mother' when Kane was a child. He almost wished Russ would use just 'Grandpa' or even Caitlyn's 'Daideo' for Halt. His father had never really fit into anything which 'formal' was included.

Kane let himself into his parents' apartment. He set Russ on his feet and the child ran off to play with the toys that never left his grandparents' home. Pauline smiled and stood as they came in. Kane smiled as he watched him.

"Where's Gabby?" Pauline asked. Usually when Kane brought their son over in the mornings it was because Gabby was unable.

"She's sick," he told his mother. "She's going to try to go to work but would you mind checking to see if she came home or not in a couple of hours? If she doesn't get better Master Jonathan will probably send her away."

"I will," Pauline promised.

"Thanks."

Kane left and went to report in. To his surprise Gilan and a handful of other people were crowded in the main office of Royal Scouts. He was even more shocked when King Horace, Queen Cassandra, and all three of their children along with Anamaria were present. The appearance of one or two members of the royal family wasn't uncommon, especially if it was Cassandra or William, but if they all came together outside a scheduled appearance or gathering it only meant something bad had happened.

"What's going on?" Kane asked once he was close enough to Ace to whisper without being heard by everyone.

"Kate's missing."

"What?" Kane asked in a low voice. He'd forgotten to whisper so everyone looked up to see that he was there. Gilan cleared his throat.

"Caitlyn was sent on a mission with two Ranger apprentices, two Courier apprentices, and a Lady of the Charmed Battalion. There was a traitor to Araluen among them and she was to assist in figuring out which it was by posing as Lady Anne, a girl none in the party had met before who had become instrumental in taking down this particular black market. One of the apprentices just arrived back with the news. Caitlyn was ambushed and taken. We don't know if they have figured out her identity or if she's still posing as Lady Anne but she's gone. The other apprentice along with the Ranger of that fief are both working on tracking her."

"Tracking her?" Kane replied as his anger built. "As in they don't know where she is?"

Ever since Lina's death and Liam's absence Kane had felt responsible for Caitlyn. Scout was in Hibernia being a princess and Caitlyn had fallen into the care of Halt and Pauline. Kane loved his parents dearly but Caitlyn needed someone…younger around. He and Gabby had accepted her as well. Kane couldn't help feeling like he should repay Lina in some way. She'd saved him when he had no one and now he wanted to save her daughter. Caitlyn was half-grown, independent, and fiercely stubborn. She didn't need much but she wasn't ready to be alone.

"Well I think we have our first volunteer for the rescue party," Horace said with his arms crossed. "You up for it, Kane?"

Kane nodded. "Of course."

"Me too," William spoke up. Everyone turned to stare at him. William had a close relationship with Caitlyn and her family just as Kane did however crown princes weren't exactly the best choice for cloak-and-dagger rescue missions.

"Your Highness," a large somewhat overweight soldier who should have retired years ago spoke up, "This mission is dangerous. A full escort would ruin this. Besides, Scout Kane and a couple of Battle School apprentices can handle…"

"Apprentices?" Horace cut him off. "You think this mission will be left to one Royal Scout and a couple of apprentices?"

The soldier's face turned red. "Your Majesty," he defended himself, "This isn't a military leader or valuable asset…she's a teenage girl who got mixed up in something bigger than she could handle."

Horace opened his mouth as did every other man in the room but, as usual, Cassandra cut every single one of them off. "That girl is Princess of Hibernia Caitlyn Leaf. Her father is Ranger Liam, who betrayed his country and home to save ours. Her mother did the same and then some. She is a close personal friend of the royal family as well as the daughter of valuable people who both took oaths to protect Araluen. Her mother died a noble death and is remembered throughout Araluen for her bravery and sacrifice. Her father and his apprentice are missing in action for taking on a mission only a Ranger could handle, and even then just a select few. So let's make something _very_ clear, Sir Gerald. Royal Scout Kane is going because Lady Lina saved his life and now he will save her daughter's and because I say so. Prince William will go because Lady Lina saved his life before he was born alongside mine and his sister's, and because I say so. Ranger Gilan will consult the Battalion and put together whatever team they see fit to rescue Caitlyn, and I don't care how many they require because Caitlyn will likely enter the service of either Araluen or Hibernia; us or our greatest ally. She is the sister of Hibernia's future queen and, by blood, is a princess herself fourth in line to the throne of Hibernia. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the now embarrassed soldier muttered.

"Good. Gilan, how big a team is needed?"

Gilan was smiling. Like every member of service who wasn't a soldier he enjoyed watching a soldier be put down. Soldiers tended to be arrogant and dim underneath their bravery and absurd chivalry. "Well, Your Majesty, we've got a saying. One problem, one Ranger. I'll send word to Will. He can meet up with William and Kane by this time tomorrow if we move fast."

"And of the Battalion?"

"Lady Laura is already on it. She will be all we need. The team can catch up with her and clue her in on what has taken place here."

Cassandra nodded. "Very well. Off you all go then."

William motioned for Kane to join him with Anamaria as everyone else filed out. "I think Gabby and Russ should temporarily move in with Anamaria while we're away. They will be better guarded against attack. Gabby knows our home well and Russ will be comfortable there. If Caitlyn was targeted for some reason then there's a good chance it's a family affair between what's happened to Liam and Lina."

Happened to Liam…Kane gave pause on that. People with the higher peacekeeping and security positions, such as Rangers, were presumed dead if missing for more than eighteen months. Officially, Liam Leaf and his apprentice died of unknown causes. Nobody believed that truly but it was protocol. No other Ranger had been assigned to Redmont fief yet to help Will but retired Rangers had been rotated through and Gilan was unable to hold off much longer. He was simply obligated to fill the position. Two years was a long time for Will to carry what was usually the load of two.

Kane thought about it. Anamaria really did need to have company around the clock. She'd slipped into depression from failed pregnancy attempts and Gabby was a naturally cheerful person. Anamaria would be tied up in official duties all day and then Gabby could be a shoulder to cry on or the pep talk she needed at night…however Russ's presence could send her into a deeper depression. Kane sighed. He never liked Gabby being home alone for extended amounts of time. She usually took up temporary residence with his parents anyway during his extended missions. Kane was right. Their wives being together could provide the comfort and distraction both would need. Russ would be asleep most of the night anyway.

"You don't mind, Anamaria?" Kane asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all…it gets lonely when William is away. Gabby and Russ are both welcome."

Kane noticed her faltering over Russ's name. He glanced to William. His old friend and crown prince just nodded with confidence.


	22. Covering Ground

**A/N: With work/school back in full swing, updates will be difficult. Encouragement (aka reviews) will be what fuels them. **

Starkindler: Thanks for the comments! Quick refresher though: Anamaria never miscarried. That was Kineta. Anamaria hasn't been pregnant at all. And I missed Will too...which is why I've thrown him back in. This chapter should answer a few questions you had earlier but I'm sure they'll just be replaced by new ones.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout arrived at Roscrea in fair time. She went straight to the throne room where she found Kineta hearing cases.

"Scout?"

Scout walked right up to Kineta. "Can we talk alone?" she asked. Kineta raised an eyebrow. She must have sensed the urgency because with little more than a nod to everyone else she stood and led the way back to a private office behind the throne room.

"What's going on Scout?" Kineta asked. "We sent Daniel to meet with you at the Academy but find out, through him, that you aren't there? Jedrick was not at liberty to authorize…"

"We caught him, Kineta," Scout cut her off. "Victor Eula…he killed my mother."

Kineta took a deep breath. "Where is he?"

"Eula hurt Tucker…he and Julia stayed behind until he's able to travel. Talia's with Eula and Daniel should have joined them by now."

Kineta nodded. "Alright…I'll send a message to Sean and say good bye to Elizabet and Gabe. You go gather up whatever needs resupplied and meet me at the stable."

Elizabet…Scout caught Kineta's arm to make her wait and hear the rest. "There's more," she said.

"Does it involve getting to Talia as fast as possible?"

Scout shook her head. "Well…no but…"

"Then it can wait."

Scout sighed and went to do as she was told. She went around the castle as quickly as possible collecting food and extra clothes. She even stopped by the armory and picked up extra cases of arrows and emergency kits. By the time she met Kineta at the stable all the horses, including Swift, were ready to go. Kineta had gathered three men to go with them on the venture. Sean stood there holding Elizabet's hand. Gabe was probably somewhere with a nanny or maid. He didn't like being left by his mother so they tried to avoid letting him actually see her leave.

"Don't forget," their king said sternly, "The man is to be brought here alive."

Everyone nodded and turned their horses towards the road.

"Scout's leading this one," Kineta told everyone. "Follow her."

Now that they were actually en route Scout's adrenaline went into overdrive. She wanted to ride hard and fast towards Talia, Daniel, and Eula but knew that would be a waste. They'd all arrive too tired and burned out to do anything useful. Instead they kept a pace that could go on for hours easily. This way they'd conserve energy while covering as much ground as possible. With Talia and Daniel coming towards them they could make it in just a little more than a day.

"You really shouldn't go on unauthorized missions you know."

Scout glanced over and silently moaned. She'd been so caught up in returning to Eula she hadn't realized one of the guards Kineta collected was Warden.

"Sitting around waiting to be told what to do isn't exactly in my nature."

"Good quality but you still shouldn't have gone."

Scout sat up and looked over her shoulder. Kineta had obviously arranged this little confrontation. She and the other men had hung back well out of earshot while still in line of sight. She glared at her cousin.

"He's the one who killed my mother," she said to Warden while still glaring at Kineta.

"So you're out for revenge. Revenge is never pretty."

"He's an assassin for hire, Warden. How many others do you think he's killed?"

"I don't think an assassin warrants the services of the queen and crown princess."

"Well this one does."

"Why?"

"Because my mother could have been the queen of Hibernia."

"Yes…and she turned it down."

Scout pursed her lips together tightly.

"Why didn't you kill him when you had the chance?"

Scout urged Swift to a faster gait. "Because I'm not an assassin."

They rode until nightfall. The group hadn't even made it to the little town Scout had tried to lose Daniel in but it was still good ground. They'd rise early in the morning and cover what was left. Kineta and Scout worked alongside the men to make camp. Scout now recognized the other two guards Kineta had brought along. One was Rolf, one of the last original Academy graduates who had been just a young teenager studying when a certain Captain Yudai split allegiances during what should have been the Academy's greatest victory. The other man was Nicholas, someone who had been on Kineta's personal guard for as long as Scout had lived in Hibernia. They along with Kineta were experienced in addition to being trained. They'd probably crossed men like Eula dozens of times. Warden had been plucked out of the Academy six years ago when Scout became Hibernia's heir. He'd been receiving the same training as her father when he was there as a Search and Rescue agent. His placement on Scout's personal guard, which was still assembled for when she wasn't at the Academy, had been granted for two reasons. The main one was because he was a promising, advanced student who was more than capable of serving on the guard of Hibernia's new princess. The second was because Sean and Kineta felt Scout needed more people her age around and Warden was just two years older.

Scout couldn't ignore the fact that Warden had seen her through a lot. Their original friendship came from when he saved her waltz lessons. He suited her much more than the other partners the instructor had come up with and he masked her mistakes by turning or spinning her out when she made them. He'd helped with her rescue when she was taken to Nihon-Ja and he'd been more than just a friend when she lost her mother. Now he was going to help her in putting her mother's killer where he belonged.


	23. Solution

**A/N: **

Starkindler: Hehe...just you wait.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

They had a relatively silent dinner of beans and bread and then, one by one, began slipping to sleep. Scout, however, couldn't sleep. She lay there fidgeting for what seemed like hours before finally giving up. She sat up and pulled her cloak so that it slumped over her shoulders like a blanket. She poked at the fire with a stick for awhile before resting her chin on her knees and staring up at the stars. It always seemed so peaceful on nights like this.

"It's okay to miss them you know," Kineta told her. Scout started and instinctively reached for her bow. She relaxed and rearranged her cloak when she realized it was just her cousin.

"Miss who?" Scout asked.

"Your parents."

Scout bit her lip. Tears stung her eyes but she fought them. Crying wasn't exactly an option she valued anymore. Usually she could keep that particular reflex in check but Kineta had caught her off guard. Kineta crawled closer to her so they could whisper and wrapped up in her own cloak.

"When I was at the Academy people who had parents were rare and having parents who actually cared were even rarer. The orphans at least had the notion that their parents were good people to cling to and trust me when I say we did."

"I was taught that the old Academy had a system where orphans were lower than students with parents."

"We were, but that's not the point."

Scout turned her eyes back up to the sky. "Were you ever put down for being an orphan?"

Kineta nodded. "Many times…see Scout that system wasn't just among the students. Those who knew their parents were treated better than everyone. There was this boy who I was always at odds with who had parents in the Academy…Taijo. At the trials every year he'd find some reason to disqualify me should I do better than him."

"What happened to Taijo?"

Kineta pursed her lips. "Well…during the split he chose his side. When your father took off Taijo was made a captain and put in charge of a special mission to kill Princess Cassandra."

That was a mission Scout had heard plenty of times. She straightened up at Kineta's mention of it.

Kineta went on. "Your mother protected Cassandra, William, and Rosalina by putting her life between them and Taijo. He's the man who gave her so many of those scars you remember."

Scout shook her head. "You all made such hard choices."

"It was all we knew."

"How do you think Mama got through all that?"

Kineta shrugged. "I think a lot of it had to do with her time in Nihon-Ja. Finley, your grandmother, wasn't exactly the best mother. She neglected Lina but had such high expectations nobody could hope to meet them. Lina always seemed to be able to take any kind of torture thrown at her. Until that emperor and your father came into the picture she had next to no regard for her own life…like a lot of us. The Academy leaders made us feel as though we had no choice or freedom other than what they allowed. It was a dark place to be."

"What changed all that?"

Kineta smiled. "Your parents mostly…your mother faked her death and ran to warn Araluen. Your father and I were both put into a unit to advance Araluen and upset the Rangers. Liam talked me into helping him form a rebellion that would in turn defend Araluen. It was messy but Liam and I had our reasons and so did everyone who joined us."

Scout nodded. "What was Papa's?"

"He always cared for Lina. I was his best friend and confidant throughout our training but she was the one he loved. At first he just wanted to be close to our future leader but when he saw how much pain she was in he wanted to be her own personal hero. He decided and convinced me that she was just as stricken as the orphans were if not more. She was a leader he would die to follow. When she was gone he was desperate for that type of leader again. Your father has this tendency to fill in holes himself. He longed to have Lina back as a companion but as a leader? He stepped up and filled the role. Luckily he ended up with both."

Scout smiled. "So sometimes it does work out."

"Sometimes," Kineta told her. "But things never go exactly as you'd expect. Living in Araluen was a decision your parents made at the last minute under stress."

Scout hugged herself tighter. "Mama never wanted to be queen of anything."

"No, she didn't."

"Did you?"

Kineta just shrugged. "Every little girl fantasizes about being a princess."

"How did Mama decide to protect Cassandra and go against her home?"

"Only Lina knows the answer to that question. It's been asked many times but she would only give vague answers. Choices define who we are, Scout. I think you've realized you have one to make in the near future."

Scout sighed. "Yeah…I have."

"Having good friends helps."

"I feel alone in this."

Kineta shook her head. "You aren't alone."

"No offense but I don't think of you as that kind of support."

"No you don't. I'm your mentor, not your peer. Your support of that type comes from an innermost circle of friends."

"And who should be included in that innermost circle? Maids? Ladies-in-waiting?"

"The Ranger Liaison would be a good start," Kineta answered. "Maybe two or three Academy trained Hibernian warriors. Couriers and maids shouldn't be overlooked but choose carefully. Good people aren't always up for that kind of confidence."

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Kineta."

"Good night."

Scout found a semi-secluded area and lay back down. Kineta's message had come loud and clear. Scout had felt alone because she felt her relationship with her mother was the only matter of value in her decision however that was far from the truth. Lina had been more than just her mother. She was Daniel's godmother. She was the one to whom Warden vowed he'd protect Scout. Julia and Tucker had never met her personally but the legacy of Princess Nerilina resounded strongly through the Roscrea Academy walls. She had dealt carefully and almost lost her life for the sake of two princesses and a prince she later pledged her allegiance to. She's sparked a man to lead a rebellion and gave birth to not just Scout but also Caitlyn. Sadness for the loss began to be replaced by resolve. Scout had been trying to tackle a problem bigger than herself when she should have been making herself bigger than the problem.


	24. Return

**A/N: Again, sorry everyone I can't give the fast updates I usually do.**

Starkindler: Yeah...Daniel and Warden sparring...no idea how that would fit in. Interesting concept though. I'll keep it in mind.

Terateresa: Welcome back to reviews! Good luck with the patience lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane and William set out that very day to meet Will. Gabby had agreed to stay with Anamaria while their husbands were gone and quietly promised William she'd make sure his wife's depression was kept in check. William had donned a Royal Scout's uniform for this particular mission. Luckily there was more than one William among the ranks of Royal Scouts so he didn't take on an alias. Officially, Horace and Cassandra along with Anamaria announced William was traveling to Hibernia to for a public affairs trip. They made enough legitimate trips back and forth between Araluen and Hibernia that each country now made the other its 'go to' for when they needed to hide true travels.

"Strange, isn't it?" William asked. "I never expected Caitlyn to be mixed up in trouble."

Kane shrugged. "Well…I'd heard they were using her for something. Carissa used some of your sister's clothes to outfit her. I'd thought it was simple though. I'd never expected traitors to be involved."

William sighed. "I really hope Gabby can break Anamaria out of whatever it is she's in."

"You two have plenty of time to have a baby. I don't know why you feel so pressured. Araluen is about as ready for you two to have a child as it is for Rosalina to get married and we all see how well that's going."

William shook his head. "She's actually taking a leave in a few months to visit Toscana for a diplomatic trip. She'll be there a year and I think Carissa is actually going along. Don't mention that to Uncle Will when we see him. I don't know if she's told him yet."

"Rosalina and Carissa surrounded by wine and romantics. I think the entire family's got reason to be concerned about that."

"My parents are preparing to be told of an engagement when they return. Rosalina's always had a soft spot for the diplomats from that region. She's never been but she's studied every aspect of the culture."

"Well you married from Iberion. I guess if she marries from Toscana it will be up to Ace to find an Araluen sweetheart."

"Ace is so caught up in his work I think he forgets women exist. It's noble work but still."

Kane laughed. "I suppose."

Several hours later they saw a shaggy gray horse mounted by a Ranger wearing a mottled cloak. The horses gave one another greetings before the men were close enough to do the same. Will put down his hood and shook his head.

"So which of you dimwits let Caitlyn slip away?"

He seemed angry. Kane and William had learned at an early age that their uncle was slow to anger but once there it was in their best interests to give him honest direct answers. "It was Gilan's idea," William replied.

"You understand when Liam gets back he's going to be angry about this? One girl…one teenage girl and we couldn't keep her safe."

"Well in everyone's defense that one teenager girl is a Leaf."

Will shook his head. "Still."

"Do you really think that he'll come back, Uncle?" Kane asked. It was a question that had weighed heavily on everyone's mind. There was a subtle theory that Liam had in fact heard news of his wife's death and slipped away into the shadows. Araluen had never been a real home for him. He cared only about his wife and daughters. With one dead and one grown some thought that perhaps he'd decided Caitlyn would be cared for and he could leave. If that was the case Kane couldn't help despising Liam. He saw how badly Caitlyn yearned for her father to return and how much she needed him to fully get past her mother's death.

Will shrugged. "Honestly I don't know but I'm going to go on as though he will return."

"Why?" William asked.

"Because Caitlyn needs him but right now that's not the point. The point right now is we need to get her back safe and sound and then make sure she stays that way."

* * *

Caitlyn wept as the sun set. Still bound to the chair she couldn't wipe her tears away. The fear had gotten to her and she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted someone to rescue her. Scout could handle things like this as could her parents but she wasn't the same as them. She wanted the 'adventure' to end and return to Redmont to the cabin in which she grew up. She wanted Aunt Alyss to comfort her like she did when her own mother was traveling and her father was tending Ranger duties. For just a moment Caitlyn wanted to pretend everything was fine and that things were perfectly safe but that wasn't the case. She'd been bound for three days now. Sometimes they brought her water and bread. Once they brought her milk that was almost soured. Nobody spoke to her unless they were calling her derogatory names or roughing her up. She wanted the whole thing to be over.

The door opened. Caitlyn couldn't help flinching every time that happened. She didn't bother turning her head to see which captor it was. None were kinder than the others and all had a particular hate for her family she couldn't place. Caitlyn did try to stifle her sobs. It just didn't seem right to cry in front of them though the evidence was clear on her cheeks.

"Kate, look at me."

Caitlyn kept her eyes down. She blinked a few times but couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze until his hand cupped her chin and tilted her head up.

"Caitlyn, look."

Being the first time she had been treated gently in weeks Caitlyn couldn't help complying. She felt her eyes widened and her jaw drop. The sobs started again without her control. "W…what?" she stammered. He began untying her wrists.

"This was never supposed to happen to you, Kate. I'm so sorry."

Caitlyn couldn't help herself. As he finished untying her she wept uncontrollably. She leaned into his chest the moment she was free and he wrapped his arms around her.

"They were supposed to take the traitor, Kate. Not you. I'm so sorry. I came as soon as they said they said it was you. I know you didn't betray anyone."

Caitlyn just kept sobbing. "I want to go home," she managed to choke out.

Liam wiped her cheeks with his thumbs and stroked her hair. "We will but first there's something I have to do."


	25. Reliving Past

**A/N: So it's been almost a month (one day off) since the last chapter. I feel like a horrible person. Sorry readers, but life got WAY too hectic due to events I couldn't control. However those events are over with (I hope) and I can start writing again. I'm going to do my best to make up for it...sorry again! **

Raider: You're back! Hate that I had to be absent from this for so long after you review again...darn. I hope this chapter answers at least part of your "What the heck is going on?"

Starkindler: Sorry for the late chapter! Your question about Mason will come up in the story so I'll just let it be for now, and as to Will yes he's getting older...but also keep in mind his friends' daughter who isn't supposed to be in danger was sent on a mission without his knowledge.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn couldn't find her footing so her father carried her as he left the dingy basement of cells. It was nighttime and it seemed as though everything was downcast. He wore a dark cloak, though not a standard Ranger's cloak, which wrapped around enough he could carry her and nobody behind him would see if she curled into his chest. Caitlyn felt like a little girl again about to be put to bed but knew that wasn't the case. Nobody questioned him as he walked. Nobody even looked up or acknowledged his presence. This was something she was used to. People were generally scared of Rangers and, while in uniform, people wouldn't dare look him in the eye or say anything beyond 'hello' unless prompted. She could feel his Oak leaf beneath his shirt and he carried the bow she remembered across his back but other than that there was nothing to mark him a Ranger.

He took her to the bank of a spring and set her down on the grass next to it. Caitlyn rinsed her hands off thoroughly before cupping them to drink, just as her mother had taught her. Liam knelt net to her. He took a piece of cloth and dipped it in the cold water before wiping it across her face and neck. She felt relieved as most of the filth washed away.

"They told us to accept that you were dead," Caitlyn whispered as he moved on to cleaning her now more visible wounds.

"I thought they might after all this time," was his reply. He didn't look at her in the eyes.

"How long have you been in Araluen?"

Caitlyn winced as he dug at a particularly deep cut on her arm. It stung badly but that pain didn't come close to what she felt in her heart.

"Four months," he replied. "Those people back there, the ones that took you, they're allies of a mercenary group Mason and I had to take down in Persia."

"You were supposed to just escort a Courier there."

With the worst of her wounds attended Liam took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. "I know, but the Courier was killed before he could get his message across. Mason and I had to deliver it and once we got there we saw there was so much more going on that would directly affect Araluen and…there was a slave trade, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn had heard stories that linked her father's heart to protecting people from slavery. He himself had been born a slave and she always saw that flash of anger in his eyes whenever the issue came up.

"What's going on here, Papa?"

Liam kissed her forehead the way he'd done when he finished reading her a story when she was little. Caitlyn felt swept over with weariness. The adrenaline and uncertainty of being captured and kept prisoner in such a harsh manner was no longer there. Now she just wanted to sleep with her father watching over her.

"Mason got tied up in the trade…he and I both went in and let ourselves be caught. We had planned to destroy it from the inside out but Mason…he slipped up. He's still owned…I've been posing as one of the captains who had been dispatched from Aslava to help with the trade but I've been tracking Mason…he's somewhere in Araluen, Kate. They've roughed him up pretty good. The slave trade is more widely spread than we'd thought. It's entered Araluen though it's secret."

"Why didn't you just come home and go talk to Horace, Papa? Or Gilan? Why didn't you come home to me? I…"

"What were you doing telling everyone you were Lady Anne?" Liam asked.

"Gilan asked me to," Caitlyn replied. Sleepiness was getting more and more difficult to fight. "It was supposed to be a simple mission…I had lots of protection. She was trading off security secrets…"

"To slave traders…who was your protection?"

"Well…a couple of Courier apprentices, Jamie and Melody…I don't know where they are now. Messer and Ethan too…they're Ranger apprentices. I don't know if you ever met them…but the person in charge was Lady Laura."

Liam's lips pursed together. "Kate, I'm going to get you a horse and then you need to leave as soon as possible. Tell Gilan where I am and that I'll meet him right here."

"No," Caitlyn protested. She wrapped her arms around her father. "I don't want to leave you."

Liam hugged her tightly. "I know but you have to do this. You're the only one who can."

"Come with me, Papa. Gilan can track them from here if you tell him what to look for. Please Papa, don't make me leave."

"This isn't a choice. Go alert Gilan first, and then go home and tell your mother…"

"Mama died."

The words came out before Caitlyn could stop them. She already had tears running down her cheeks but still they intensified. Her father's arms turned to stone and his expression became emotionless. "Repeat that," he said flatly several moments later. Caitlyn took a deep breath.

"We were in Hibernia," Caitlyn told him. She'd rehearsed this in her head so many times so that she could get it over with when they were reunited but now the words were hard to form. "Scout, she…and Kane and Daniel…we were…Gabby tried but…"

"Lina's gone," Liam said. Caitlyn stopped stammering and nodded. She could see the pain in her father's face and now all of what she thought she'd gotten past came back. He let go of her. Suddenly it didn't matter how her mother had died nor how long. For her father the news was fresh and he needed to mourn. Caitlyn pulled away and crossed her legs. She waited in silence with another round of tears running down her cheeks as she watched her father. His breathing became hollow and rapid. He picked up a rock and threw it into the water. Then he did another. His display of anger scared her. After several minutes of rampaging he stopped and leaned against a wide tree. Caitlyn saw he'd begun crying too. She'd never seen him in tears before. That detail was probably what frightened her more than anything. He took the cloth he'd used to wipe her face and cleaned his own with fresh water from the spring.

"Papa?" Caitlyn asked warily when he calmed down.

"I don't want you leaving my sight. Understood?"

Still frightened Caitlyn nodded. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Where's Scout?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Hibernia…she's still their princess."

Her father ran his fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes as though to think. The sky began to change colors and Caitlyn realized the sun would soon rise.

"We still have to get Mason out."

Caitlyn nodded.

"We have to bring these people down."

Liam sank to the dirt. Caitlyn crawled to be near him.

"We'll ride out together. I'll get you somewhere safe and then…we'll go from there."

He lay down on his back so he was staring up at the sky. The tears had never stopped. Caitlyn lay down next to him and curled up into his side. It felt like when she was a young child and had a nightmare. Most of the time she crawled into bed with Scout during those days but when one was particularly scary she went to her parents. The emotions she felt now were far worse than what she'd felt when she woke up from a bad dream all those years ago.

Caitlyn closed her eyes. Her father's breathing evened out and she matched hers to the new rhythm. "I miss her too, Papa," she whispered.


	26. Security

**A/N: It doesn't look like quick updates will be returning any time soon, but I am going to try to do at least 1 each week...so long as there are reviews.**

Starkindler: Thanks for the review! Love reading your thoughts on each chapter :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout sat on Swift with her back straight and chin parallel to the ground. At Kineta's advice she'd combed and braided her hair before making this appearance so she'd look as dignified as possible. She'd even risen early that morning to groom Swift as best she could to make her presence even more authoritative. Kineta sat mounted on her own horse beside her. Warden had positioned himself at her right flank making his presence as her guard clear. Daniel's horse stood unmanned nearby while the Ranger Liaison himself stood ready to carry out whatever Scout's order was. Two of the guards Kineta had brought along restrained Victor Eula while Talia leaned against a nearby tree playing with her dagger.

Talia, after being left alone with Eula, had decided on her own it would be best to break the man's spirit before he was given judgment. Eula didn't appear to have any more wounds than when she'd left him but he flinched every time Talia made a sudden movement. Scout couldn't help the smirk that crept into her expression. This man had done something terrible and while Talia's methods would probably be disproved of Scout sort of liked the end result.

"Victor Eula," Kineta said firmly, "You are accused of attacking Princess Scout O'Carrick, murdering Nerilina O'Carrick and committing high treason."

Scout took a deep breath. Kineta had discussed using her mother's old Hibernian name during all this with her that morning. Lina had sacrificed her title so she was no longer a princess but still the name Nerilina O'Carrick carried some weight. Scout's own name change felt more comfortable when said alongside her mother's old name.

"Do you have anything to say against this?" Scout asked when Eula remained silent. He glared at her. Talia saw the look in his eyes and lunged forward. She would need to do at least four more before she made it to where he was but just one had the effect she was looking for. He tried to jerk away but the guards kept him in his place.

"Keep that woman away from me! She's mad!"

"I've been called worse," Talia shrugged.

"Guards, you will escort him to the next town where a prisoner's wagon can be secured. He is then to be taken to Roscrea for final judgment where he is to be kept under full security," Kineta ordered.

"Want me to go with them, Scout?" Warden whispered. She nodded.

"Daniel too," she added.

It took only a matter of moments for them to strap Eula onto a pack horse and prepare him for travel. Scout watched as they worked with a vacant expression. It was finally happening. She tried to remember every detail of what was happening so that she could write Caitlyn. She wondered if Caitlyn's coming to Hibernia for awhile would be difficult to arrange.

"Talia, stay behind," Kineta said somewhere to the side. "You've done your part."

"Don't miss me too much, Eula," Talia responded.

"Thanks Talia," Scout whispered once the men were a good distance away. Talia smiled and mounted behind her on Swift.

"Hope you don't mind if we share your horse."

"Not at all," Scout said.

* * *

Gabby walked to work feeling panicked and conflicted. She'd dropped Russ off with Halt and Pauline quite a bit earlier than usual. Halt had seemed suspicious but Gabby explained she'd gotten word of a new patient needing discreet care. That particular occurrence wasn't exactly rare and Halt and Pauline had served enough time keeping secrets of more interesting nature they didn't care what went on with the healers and physicians. She put her cane in its usual place near the maids' station and found her apron. She slipped it over her head and tied the strings lopsided behind her back. After years of wearing a healer's apron she knew how to tie one properly but this time she was in a hurry and generally little things like that were dismissed in the eyes of others because she was blind.

"Gabby you're early," a small high pitched voice commented. It was Jana, a simple maid. She was just twelve years old. Her mother worked as a housekeeper elsewhere in Araluen Castle and her father was a groom at the stable. They couldn't afford education for their children so each one became employed as soon as they were able. Jana's older twin brothers both worked with their father in the stables and her younger sister worked as a maid in the closest inn. Jana had somehow wormed her way to being a maid here. Because of her age she didn't do much medical work. Instead she did what Gabby did when she first arrived; clean, restock, and act as a messenger when needed. Jana typically slept on a pallet in the supplies closet and woke early to start fires and set out the day's supplies. Overall she was a good maid but Jana was young and had a nasty habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong.

"Yes I wanted to speak with Master Jonathan before the day got busy. Do you know where he is?"

"Your apron's crooked. Let me help you with it."

Before Gabby could stop her the girl's nimble hands were manipulating her apron strings. Jana also liked to be as 'helpful' as possible. She allowed the girl to fix the ties before asking again.

"Where's Master Jonathan?"

"He's in his office. He said we're getting a new shipment of herbs from the southern part of the country today and he wanted to have the packaging for them in order. I'm going to help chop and measure them for each dose later."

"That's good of you," Gabby replied. "Off you go now."

"Yes ma'am."

Gabby brushed her fingers against the wall and counted the doors that lined a hallway offshoot of the main room. These were private rooms for the more esteemed patients as well as procedures, storerooms, and Master Jonathan's private office. When his door was closed that meant nobody was to enter, but when it was open anybody was welcome. She felt relief when her fingers passed into an empty space upon reaching his door.

"Gabby," he said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "You're early. Is Princess Anamaria alright? Has she requested another exam?"

Gabby shook her head. "No…well, yes but I gave it the moment she requested it."

"Oh so you're here to escape more requests then?"

Though William was gone Anamaria still constantly requested to be examined. Gabby had long since stopped keeping track of how many she'd performed. Horace and Cassandra had one of their many servants out looking for someone who specialized in a different kind of health to assist their daughter-in-law but for now everyone simply did what they could.

Gabby shook her head. "No."

Her longtime mentor and friend's tone fell to a more serious note. "Is something wrong, Gabby?"

"I need you tell Anamaria I've been assigned to a patient and must take up one of the staff beds here for awhile."

Gabby listened to his chair scratch the floor as he stood. Master Jonathan guided her to the side and he closed the door to his office behind her. He gently pushed her down to a chair and he took the one opposite of it. Holding her hand he continued.

"What's wrong, Gabby?"

She took a deep breath. "I've struggled with an illness for quite a few weeks now…since before Kane left."

"Well that virus we all battled is still lingering. Do you think you're contagious? Do you fear getting Anamaria or Russ sick?"

Gabby shook her head. "No…I've also felt lightheaded."

He let go of her hand. She felt both his hands on her face feeling her forehead and cheeks before dropping down and prodding at her neck. She held still as he examined her though she was sure she already knew the cause of her symptoms.

"Have you noticed anything different about your eyes?"

"No."

"Maybe you just need the day off. Exhaustion can be brutal."

Gabby sighed. She stood up and took of her apron. "I've been ignoring the obvious too, sir. It wasn't until I got dressed this morning I really noticed."

Master Jonathan took her apron from her and tossed it over his desk.

"Do you want a full exam, Gabby? I assume you want this discreet or else you'd go to a female healer."

"I trust you," she shrugged. And she did…Master Jonathan had looked after her as a young girl and had been the main physician who attended her whenever she needed care. He was always highly professional with his patients and, though she was a friend, he still upheld that manner whenever she was under his care. "Where's your hand?"

He let her take his dominate arm and she manipulated his palm so that it was open flat. She put it to her stomach and slid it over from one side to the other. It was barely noticeable but Gabby could tell there was a growth too shaped to be from eating at Jenny's restaurant too often.

"You can't stay with Anamaria in this condition," he said flatly. Gabby nodded.

"I know. She's going to ask questions though."

"Go ahead and get dressed. Have you mentioned this to anyone else?"

"No…I don't know how to. I didn't even suspect it when I could have told Kane."

"Alright we'll go to your in-laws together."

He put her apron back in her hands. Gabby lifted it over her head.

"My in-laws?"

"Kane's parents…they can help. They have more experience keeping secrets from royal family members than we do."

Gabby tied her apron strings behind her again and took his arm. "Alright then."


	27. Identity

**A/N: Life is due to calm down in Mid-May...wait, that's when I have to move to where I'll be working for the summer...okay so life should calm down in June...wait, that's when I have to go to a million weddings...July? Please cope as we get through this together! Okay readers, I have a question for you: Who is your favorite character? Just leave a review with the name to let me know. I'm planning on smashing through the last of the one shots and need to know who you want more background on. Feel free to name more than one.**

Starkindler: Glad you're liking Talia! She's got to be one of the most complex characters that has ever come out of my head.

Alice: Welcome back to the club :) So glad you're hooked!

Hope: Love the long review! I'm happy you liked the stories enough to read them all the way through. Had to put aside responsibilities and finish this chapter and start the next after seeing someone did that!

To all readers: You all have no idea how amazing it is that so many of you have claimed my fanfiction feels like it's part of the actual series. It makes me want to just keep writing nonstop...to the point sometimes I want to toss out the fanfiction and start writing actual books. Then I look at the time commitment on writing actual books and think to myself: You can do that later when this whole going to university while working thing is over. You have a story to finish before you even think about letting your head create a storyline from scratch!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Will, William, and Kane rode towards Meric where they were to meet Lady Laura. The overall mood was anxious. They wanted Caitlyn back safely. "How's Aunt Alyss?" William asked as they went on. This was how they'd been the past few days of travel. It was empty conversation.

"Well she was finally promoted to Head Courier," Will replied with an empty voice.

"What do you think happened to Kate?" Kane asked. "I mean…which of those people do you think betrayed us?"

"I don't know, but Gilan will have quite some time with the apprentices who let her out of their sight."

All the horse threw their heads in greeting of another horse. Trotting towards them was a tall lean lady wearing a uniform that hadn't existed twenty years ago. For the most part the people of Araluen had realized these uniformed women meant business and worked closely with the Rangers. There weren't many in the Battalion…some fiefs still didn't have a lady assigned specifically to them but the handful of those able to work independently in the kingdom were highly capable. Lady Laura had been one of the original trainees in the Battalion and considering Lina had handpicked those originally in the training Kane trusted Laura.

"Hello boys," she greeted them. "Nice of you to join the party."

"Do you have any idea where Caitlyn was taken to?" Will asked.

She nodded. "I know the direction, however I can't promise destination. I tracked them to an isolated cabin in the woods but there was too much traffic coming and going from it for me to stay. I had to back off. There was a lot of commotion in the area a couple of nights ago. I wasn't able to see if Caitlyn was caught up in any of it or not."

"So she may be there but she may not?" Will asked.

Laura nodded again. "It isn't much to go on but since when do people in our field ever have much to go on?" She studied William and Kane. "Bring some royal scouts along for company?"

"We're running short on Rangers and this was deemed too miniscule for extra hands. These two are being disciplined for insubordination so here they are…Gilan's orders."

William and Kane stayed quiet as the two exchanged words. Kane wondered why William's identity was being kept a secret from Laura. He could understand Will's providing the cover story but if Laura was supposed to be trustworthy then what was the point?

"Do you have any ideas of how we can get someone close enough to this cabin to poke around?" Will asked.

Laura nodded. "I'm not really sure how many people are involved but from what I've seen they look like your regular band of lawless thugs. I believe they took Caitlyn because she's a Ranger's daughter. I was thinking maybe they could take a Ranger? Use one of the codes to communicate?"

Will considered it for a few moments. "No. I'm not going in this blind. We need to keep eyes on as many of these people as possible and wait things out."

"What if they try to kill her?" William demanded. Kane shook his head silently. William was his friend but he was also a crown prince accustomed to having his word in most cases. That was a habit that would have to fade if this was going to go very far.

"If they were going to kill her then they would have already done it. My guess is they're planning a ransom," Laura replied once she got over the shock of someone considered lower than her speaking. Like the Rangers the Battalion ladies had few ranks. There were apprentices, ladies, and then a handful of ladies who worked closely together on the Council. For the most part those on the Council were like Gilan. They recognized rank only when necessary. Right now it wasn't necessary. Kane wondered for a moment if the status she rose to upon Lina's death had gone to her head.

"Let's go then," Laura said. "If we leave now we can make it to the last of the safe camping grounds."

Laura and Will rode ahead while the younger men stayed back. William turned to Kane and whispered, "What does she mean, last of the safe camping grounds?"

Kane couldn't help the slightly smug smile. "It means this will be the last hot dinner with coffee for awhile."

* * *

Caitlyn roused from her dozing when her father stood up and dusted off his clothing. She sat up and stared at the sky for some indication of what time it was. The moon had risen higher but it was still a long time until morning. The emotional turmoil they'd both gone through made it feel like days had passed. Liam pulled Caitlyn to her feet.

"We only have tonight to do this. We have to move fast. Are you ready?"

Caitlyn nodded. She wiped her tearstained cheeks. "Yes."

Liam lifted her up onto his horse before mounting behind her. Caitlyn felt her stomach drop as they began going full speed in a matter of seconds. Caitlyn couldn't be quite tell where they were going but trusted her father completely. She dozed again with her head against his shoulder while they rode.

When they finally stopped Caitlyn roused and looked up at the sky They still had a couple of hours before sunrise. Caitlyn remembered her parents waking her and Scout up at this hour to go out and do something together. They'd hunted…ridden the horses…practiced archery…gathered berries and wild mushrooms…prepared special meals…the list went on. At the time Caitlyn had hated the early mornings but looking back they weren't so bad. She liked the serenity of the morning.

"Where are we?" Caitlyn asked.

"Walk straight down this path. There's a farmer who lives in the first house you'll pass. He once housed your mother when she got stranded here in a storm. He'll house you too…you just have to do whatever work he has for you."

Caitlyn stared at him. "You're leaving me again?"

Liam stroked her hair. "I'm sorry, Kate, but I do have to go back for Mason. Once I get him we'll all go home together."

"But…what if…"

"His wife passed away but he has four daughters…I don't remember their ages but I think one is your age. This man showed kindness to your mother. He's the only one I know that I can remotely trust right now in the area. Stay with him for now."

"Why won't you go there with me?"

Liam smiled and kissed her forehead. "Because I need to get back before the sunrises and I'm already too late to do that, and because you've grown up and I have faith you can handle this task yourself."

Caitlyn hugged him tightly. "Come back, Papa."

"I'll see you soon, Kate."


	28. Debt

**A/N: 100 Themes end is in sight...Favorite Characters sent to me: Lina, Kane, Daniel, Alyss, and Scout. Keep them coming!**

Hope: Thanks for the detailed review! You'll just have to wait and see on all the points.

Saberin: Wow...multiple reviews. I don't mind :) By the way you are probably the most avid Scout/Daniel shipper I have

Alice: Glad you're excited about Baby O'Carrick :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"Jonathan…Gabby? Is everything alright?" Pauline asked when she answered her door.

"Mama!" Russ shouted. He ran across the room and wrapped himself around Gabby's legs.

"Is Ranger Halt here?" Jonathan asked. Pauline nodded.

"He's in the other room doing some work. I'll go get him."

Jonathan and Gabby stepped inside. Russ got over his excitement once the door closed and went back to playing in his corner. They sat down at the kitchen table. Jonathan squeezed her shoulder tightly. "It's going to work out. Don't worry."

She nodded but couldn't fully accept that just yet. She let out a nervous sigh when she heard Halt and Pauline take seats across the table.

"What's going on?" Halt asked.

"Gabby?" Jonathan prompted.

"I can't stay with Anamaria anymore," Gabby told them shakily. This wasn't the first time Kane had left abruptly for an extended amount of time. They'd talked about having a baby before and what Gabby should do if he wasn't there. Halt and Pauline had promised Kane they'd take care of Gabby if she needed it as did William and Anamaria. Since one of those couples was out of the question she had to rely on Halt and Pauline.

"Why not?" Halt asked.

Gabby tried to form the words but couldn't. This wasn't how she'd wanted this to happen. She'd accepted that Kane may not be around to be the first person to know but she'd looked forward to telling William and Anamaria, who had become as close to her as they were to Kane. She'd wanted to tell her younger sister as soon as possible but that meant going to her parents who would surely have something to say. The plan had been for her to go with Anamaria, whom they admired as their future queen.

"This morning Gabby was given an exam and we confirmed that she's carrying a child," Jonathan said for her.

"Oh!" Pauline exclaimed. "That's great news!"

"Anamaria wouldn't be able to withstand that," Halt said evenly.

"That's the worry," Jonathan said. "Gabby needs to be kept away from Anamaria and the royal family needs to be kept in the dark about her condition."

"Keeping secrets…I see why you came to us first," Halt went on. "Why didn't you come to us this morning?"

"I just…I couldn't...I didn't…" Gabby stammered. She felt Pauline's hands take hers.

"This is a good thing, Gabby. Don't feel guilty."

"Ranger do you have any ideas of how to handle this?"

Halt scratched at his beard for a moment. "Anamaria will have to be told. Gabby can't just randomly show up with a baby later on and I doubt anyone wants to flee the country over something like this."

"So Russ and I are going home then," Gabby said.

"I think that'd be best," Halt told her. "Of course you're welcome to stay with us if you wish."

Jonathan cut in so that the awkward silence wasn't too long. "Gabby I think you should tell Anamaria about the baby and maybe have Queen Cassandra and Princess Rosalina with you when you do. She'll need a close eye kept on her."

Gabby took a deep breath. Her talent had always been fixing things. Even blind it had become rare that she was the problem. "When will this happen?"

"Today," Jonathan told her. "Ranger, do you think you can get us an audience with the royals?"

"Sure I can," Halt grumbled, "I've chased that helpless couple all over Araluen and then some. I can get to their cushioned seats."

Gabby felt his rough hands take her shoulders as he almost-silently slid behind her. "Is there any way to get word to Kane and William about this?" she asked as she stood. She was taller than him by at least a foot so she kept her hand on his shoulder as he led her towards the door. She could hear Jonathan shuffling to catch up and Pauline going towards Russ.

"No," Halt told her. "But don't worry. They'll be back soon enough and you're well looked after until then."

They walked through the familiar hallways of Castle Araluen. Gabby knew them almost well enough she didn't need her cane so long as she didn't leave the castle. Still she kept her hand on Halt's shoulder. She felt nervous about what was about to happen and felt somewhat guilty. She'd imagined what being pregnant would be like. It was only a matter of time before she and Kane became parents by birth. She knew that by marrying Kane she'd eventually have a child. She'd heard of blind women's husbands doing everything possible in order to keep from children but Kane wouldn't ever sabotage her like that. She also knew the royal family would be on the short list of people they announced to due to Kane's friendship with the crown prince. She knew there was a chance Kane would be traveling when she found out and the fact he wasn't the first to know wasn't exactly shocking. She also knew Master Jonathan would likely be the first person she told simply because she trusted him as a healer. What she hadn't anticipated was the fact that her having a baby could have any kind of negative impact.

* * *

Scout led Talia to her bedroom once back in Roscrea. Two maids she didn't recognize were there. Each curtsied and hurried off. She pointed to the cushioned window seat overlooking the sea.

"That's pretty comfortable. Or you can take the bed and I'll sleep there."

"You know I could just stay at an inn or one of the guest rooms," Talia said. Scout turned to her.

"Please stay with me. It could be as my guest…my lady-in-waiting could serve you and…"

"I'm not interested in being served."

Scout bit her lip and tightened her grip on the pack she'd been carrying. Talia took her own pack to the window seat and unloaded next to it.

"You know I can't replace your mother, right Scout?" Talia asked. Scout looked towards her feet and nodded.

"I know."

Talia smiled and crossed the room again. She hugged Scout tightly. "I'm proud of you, though. You should real leadership in all this."

Scout hugged Talia back. "I still want to kill him."

"That never goes away."

Scout pulled away looked back out the window. "I hate this feeling."

"Just don't hate yourself and you'll be fine."

The bedroom door opened and Elizabet burst in. "Scout!" she exclaimed. Scout couldn't help smiling as she combed her fingers through the golden curls of her young cousin. Sean and Kineta came in behind their daughter. Kineta held Gabe on her hip. He just gurgled happily while playing with the sleeve of his mother's dress.

"Well done Scout," Sean told her. He nodded to Talia. "Will you be staying long?"

Talia shook her head. "I never stay anywhere long."

"Well dinner's in two hours. Scout, dress for court. The prisoner will be discussed and we've called up who we need to attend," Kineta told her.

Scout nodded. "I will."

"Glad to have you back Scout," Sean told her. "Don't run off again."

Scout didn't nod or shake her head. She just smiled. Once her family left she turned back to Talia.

"You aren't staying long?"

Talia shook her head. "I'm going to keep moving. I don't like staying in one place too long."

Scout bit her lip. "But…I was hoping…"

"I'm sorry Scout."

Scout leaned against the wall. "Will you go to Araluen?"

Talia shook her head. "Why would I go to Araluen?"

Scout shrugged. "Kane and Russ are there…and Gabby for that matter."

Talia broke her gaze again. "Scout…"

"Please don't shut me out," Scout said pointedly. Talia shook her head.

"Scout, I'm not their mother. Kane was raised by Halt and Pauline and Russ is being raised by Kane and Gabby. That's how things are."

"But you had them. People can have two mothers…can't they?"

Talia raised her eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Scout?"

"I was just thinking…Caitlyn could use someone."

"I'm not about to try to replace Lina."

"I know and I don't want you to. It's just…she needs someone, Talia. My mother made sure your son had someone. Can't you do the same for her daughter?"


	29. Witness

**A/N: Afraid this is all I have time for. Hopefully I'm able to post more chapters soon!**

Saberin: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry to keep everyone waiting, you especially considering you mentioned it twice. Just no time! Hopefully things slow down soon though!

Hope: Glad you like it! Love the detailed review.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout and Talia walked to dinner together. Scout had convinced Talia to borrow a dress and look noble for the evening. Talia was always pretty but after bathing, putting on a clean dress, and having her hair woven into an intricate style on top of her head she looked like a queen. Scout, for the first time in awhile, wore the tiara she'd been given when they first moved to Roscrea. At the Academy it was encouraged she wear something to mark her a princess and the only thing that made sense was the traditional braided leather headband from Clonmel. It was something people recognized and respected and that wouldn't fall off when she was running or sparing. Her tiara felt heavy now that she was used to wearing the leather headband.

Scout sat next to her cousins at the head table while Talia slipped over to a seat among the officials. Nobody questioned her presence though more than one glanced over. Elizabet and Gabe were nowhere to be found but at things like this they were usually left in the care of a servant or friend.

Once it seemed like everyone had arrived Sean stood up. Everyone, mainly members of court and a few spouses, hushed. Servants stood in a line on either wall waiting for their cue.

"We're here to discuss the punishment of Victor Eula, who is charged with a number of crimes including attacking members of service of which my cousin Princess Scout was part of and the murder of her mother Princess Nerilina. Consider your suggestions carefully. Once the servants are filling plates we will provide witnesses to be questioned."

Sean sat down and, like clockwork, the servants melted into the walkways with drinks and pots of roasted beef with potatoes. They'd all get a small glass of mead and large glass of either water or juice made from berries. Scout liked that drunkenness wasn't tolerated for members of the court.

When Scout got hers she drank a long sip from the juice and then poured her mead into it. She'd been taught the mixture at the Academy as a way to appear included in the drinking while diluting the alcohol so it wouldn't overtake her senses. She actually liked the diluted version though and had become known for her habit.

"What do you mean witnesses to be questioned?" Scout asked.

"Talia," Kineta answered when she noticed Sean had just taken a bite. "Warden and Daniel are also both on standby. You, if you're up to it. I can be questioned as well though I think between the four of you it will be more than adequate."

Scout thought for a few moments. "Should I go up?"

"It's advisable," Sean told her. "You and Talia were the only ones we have on hand that saw your friend got injured and your word carries more weight than Talia's."

The meal seemed to go in the blink of an eye thought Scout knew that was only because she felt anxious. As servants began to clear the plates for washing and refill cups Sean stood up and called attention.

"We have four witnesses to the crimes and arrest of Victor Eula. Ranger Liaison Daniel Treaty of Araluen, Captain Warden Casey, Tucker of the Academy of Roscrea, and Princess Scout O'Carrick, come forward."

Scout couldn't help smirking a little as she left her seat and walked to the center of the room. For Talia, Daniel, and Warden, they physical 'came forward' from their spots at tables around the room. Scout had to go down if anything. The four of them arranged themselves in a line facing away from Sean and Kineta. Scout knew that, as princess, she should take the lead but luckily Talia took that step so she wouldn't have to. Warden stood on her other side and Daniel, with his Ranger ways, kept as far away as he could while still serving as a witness.

The first one to stand up was someone Scout had seen before. He was one of the Old Kings who was old enough to retire comfortably but refused to. His son stood next to him. Scout couldn't remember which Old Kingdom they were from but that didn't matter. They'd supported Sean in full since the kingdoms united and both held prestigious positions.

"Was this a private mission of some kind, for the lot of you to go after this man?" the old official asked.

"It wasn't private," Talia answered. "It needed a small select group of people to see it through. I collected three Academy students and took them to Eula. It only required four people to see it through."

"How did the Ranger and captain get in on this?" someone from the other side of the room asked.

"A dangerous man wanted by both Hibernia and Araluen was found and a threat to even more lives," Daniel said. "It's the type of mission I was brought here to provide assistance with. Members from the royal family's guards came to provide assistance in transportation after he was caught."

Scout stood quietly as questions began firing from all around her. Talia and Daniel took most of them and Warden spoke up when neither of them did. Most of the questions were ridiculous. Some felt Daniel should have stayed behind and helped with the protection of Elizabet when she and Kineta visited a market. Others felt Talia was out of line brining such a mission to the Academy, saying she should have handled it herself and then came back to Roscrea with Eula. One woman questioned whether or not Tucker was really injured and required Julia to stay with him. The questions became quicker and overwhelming. Daniel and Warden seemed to keep calm but Talia's annoyance was clear in her voice. Finally Scout stepped away from the other three and faced the court directly. Like with Sean when he stood, all attention fell to her when she made herself known. The voices stopped immediately and she almost wished she could keep it that way forever.

"Victor Eula killed my mother when I was his target. Four people had a hand in catching him and help with transportation is all that was required of Warden and the other guards. Daniel doesn't answer to anyone in this court. He reports to my cousins but his king and queen are Horace and Cassandra of Araluen. This isn't to decide whether or not a protocol or appropriate measures were taken. It's to decide his punishment. He tried to kill me twice. He killed my mother. He injured a student of the Academy and who knows what other things he's done. This meeting is to decide on punishment for those crimes," she said clearly.

It took only a few seconds for someone to speak up. "Execution seems fit," one man said.

Scout sighed with relief and turned back to the others as methods of execution began circulating the room.

"Well done, Scout," Talia told her. Scout looked past them to her cousins. Sean had already begun organizing everyone's suggestions and giving some kind of form to what had turned to chaos. Kineta just nodded to her.


	30. Horse Thief

**A/N: To make up for lack of speed and all that, here's an extra-long chapter. I really hope I'm able to get back to a new chap every day soon!**

Saberin: You aren't bothering me. I really wish I had more time to write but sadly this is how things are right now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn poured grain into the trough for the farmer's cows. Her father had been right about the kind family who would take her in. She hadn't even told them she was a Ranger's daughter. As far as they knew she was just Katie, a teenage girl who was plucked from her family by terrible men and had only just escaped. To them, Katie was staying for a few weeks to regain strength before making her way home.

She'd been there for two days now and felt restless. The first day the farmer's wife and daughters had her wash her wounds and altered a dress to fit her. The dress felt itchy but she didn't complain. Caitlyn shared a bed with the youngest daughter, Hannah, who was just a year older than she. Caitlyn didn't particularly like Hannah but that was okay. There were only three daughters left at home and they shared the loft as a bedroom. Marta and Sally slept in the opposite bed. Caitlyn had been told that a fourth sister once shared with Hannah until she married off two years ago, however Hannah's constant rolling and snoring is likely what kept Sally, the middle sister, from being kicked over. Marta was the most compassionate of the three and wouldn't dare sentence Sally, who talked almost nonstop but was otherwise sweet, to being bedmates with Hannah.

Now Caitlyn tried to fit in with the family and do chores alongside Hannah but her mind was always on her father. Part of her wanted to go back and be with him no matter what the cost, but that part was just a childish whisper that faded by the hour. Mostly his first orders to go to Gilan for help echoed through her ears. She wondered what it would take to get to Castle Araluen. Thanks to Chatty Sally she knew that there was a village four miles west of the cabin and the main road leading south east from there would take her to the Seacliff ferry. Caitlyn wasn't sure exactly where she was. None of the names Sally listed when she was going on about her minstrel boyfriend's route sounded familiar, save Seacliff.

Caitlyn had never been to Seacliff but knew it had Couriers and a Ranger who would no doubt recognize her. She couldn't quite remember who the current Ranger was but all the Treaty and Leaf children were known. The baron there would put her up in a comfortable room with guards and send Couriers with a message to Castle Araluen. Gilan would come immediately and get Liam and Mason out of whatever mess they were in and everyone could reunite in Seacliff.

Her injuries weren't so bad now that they had been properly treated, and even with Hannah's tossing and snoring the sleep did wonders for her energy. The only obstacle she really felt she faced was lack of a horse. She thought about stealing one but decided against it. Her parents weren't above stealing when a need was dire and options were scarce. They'd both drilled their daughters on situations when stealing was appropriate and made it clear there would be disappointment if they stepped out of those boundaries. Starving after days with no food? Offer to trade labor for a loaf of bread. Starving after days with no food and must make a five day journey in less than two? Steal a roll that won't be missed. Taking a horse from an innocent person, however, was unforgiveable.

When Caitlyn returned to the house the family had already sat down for breakfast. She joined them and muttered a quiet thank you to the mother Mrs. Jameson though Caitlyn had seen enough meals to know Sally was the real cook of the family.

"Katie, I thought you may enjoy going to the village with Marta and Hannah this afternoon. They'll be selling eggs and if you go they sell a few jars of jam as well," Mr. Jameson told her between bites of stew. Caitlyn nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You girls could learn some manners from Katie there. You must be from a city, girl. Who taught you your manners?"

"My mother," Caitlyn replied. Luckily her voice didn't give any of the pain she felt away.

"Nobody around here is so well groomed as you," Mrs. Jameson told her. "I'll bet you could go to one of the castles and get a fine job as a maid. Wouldn't that be something to live in a castle?"

Caitlyn just nodded politely. She'd never spent much time in the homes of farmers. She wondered what it must be like for the highest aspiration of work for a girl to be working as a maid in a castle. The closest Caitlyn knew personally to such a thing was Carissa Treaty, but she was a lady in waiting who enjoyed almost all the luxuries Princess Rosalina did. A maid would have to live in a little room with several other women in service and work from before dawn to after dark doing the same mundane tasks over and over.

As the family went on chatting about what it would be like to work as a maid in a castle and whether or not Marta might have a chance getting such a job Caitlyn remained quiet. She didn't think it would do if she accidently let it slip that not only was she close to the royal family of Araluen but was technically a princess herself of Hibernia. Once the meal was over Caitlyn quickly helped with cleanup. Mrs. Jameson rubbed her back and inspected the cut in her forearm while Marta and Hannah loaded baskets.

"What do you think, Katie? Perhaps you and Marta could travel together when you leave. You say your family follows the trade routes? Marta can look for jobs when the two of you get to the cities. That way you don't have to travel alone so much. Two girls would be better than one, right?"

Caitlyn glanced over to Marta. According to Sally Marta had a sweetheart at the battleschool and their parents didn't approve of soldiers. Ironic, Caitlyn thought, that to get Marta way from soldiers they wanted to send her to a profession where almost everyone throws themselves at soldiers.

"Perhaps," Caitlyn lied. Marta would hate being inside a castle all day away from sunlight and grass. She'd quit after a month and go running back to her sweetheart. Still, Caitlyn didn't want to tip anything unsteady.

Burdened with eggs and jam, Caitlyn walked a few paces behind Marta and Hannah. The sisters were silent for the most part. Hannah talked to herself as she went over what they should ask for the jam and whether or not they could work a bolt of new fabric into the deal. Marta seemed to be daydreaming so Caitlyn didn't disturb her. The four mile walk reminded her of walking into the village with her father when she was young. Liam always liked to take walks with his daughters. Caitlyn suspected he'd liked walking with her mother too until the injury she'd had all Caitlyn's life took that away.

The village was among the smallest Caitlyn had ever been in but even at a distance it seemed warm and welcoming. It seemed like Marta and Hannah knew almost everyone the passed by and more than one stopped to ask about the new girl.

"This is Katie," Hannah said for the umpteenth time. "She's a traveler staying with us awhile."

"We're small," Marta told her while Hannah haggled with an innkeeper over eggs. "But it isn't so bad once you get used to it, I guess. I haven't really ever left before. Our oldest sister married an accountant and moved to Seacliff. Sally and I visited her once but that's the farthest we've ever been before." Marta dropped her voice as though she were sharing a secret. "Sally met a minstrel there who she still fancies. She told him about our village and asked if he could come to visit one day. He came once but hasn't come back. There isn't a lot of money for entertainers here so they're rare."

Caitlyn stopped paying attention halfway through the story. Her attention had become fixated on something else. A man probably three times her age held the lunge line of a horse. At first glance it seemed like the horse was half-wild but after a few moments Caitlyn realized the handler was just as much at fault. He kept jerking the line away from where he signaled, confusing the horse and creating frustration for both. Caitlyn winced as a whip cracked against the horse's back.

"That's Old Man Rowell," Marta whispered. "I see he got a new horse."

"A new horse?" Caitlyn asked. Marta's tone wasn't exactly comforting.

Marta nodded. "He was dismissed from the Royal Cavalry about ten years ago after a blow to the head made him funny. He tends to have these really long spells where he forgets he was dismissed and is urgent about training a horse for Prince William or someone. He'll buy a horse and try to train it but no horse you get around here is really up for that. The breeding isn't right for it and…well Old Man Rowell is pretty funny in the head. He thinks he needs to deliver the horse by a certain deadline or he'll lose his job. He'll run the poor animals into the dirt and then they're good for no one."

"Eggs are gone. Give me the jam now, Katie. Marta would you like to help with his one?" Hannah asked. "You're better with Mrs. Foley than I am."

Marta nodded. "Coming, Katie?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I think I'd like to stay out in the fresh air awhile."

The sisters shrugged. "Alright, just meet us back here in fifteen minutes then."

Caitlyn nodded and pretended to be interested in a group of children playing games until they disappeared around the corner. She then walked closer to Old Man Rowell. He wore a Cavalry trainer's uniform though it was old and dirty now. The poor horse looked old and once-sleek enough to be retired from the Courier's herd. The man kept confusing the poor animal though he seemed confused himself as he signaled and pulled. His face reddened when he realized he was being watched.

"What do you want, girl? I'm under deadline. Sir Gerald himself charged me with preparing this animal for the front line against the Skandians and I can't let him down."

Caitlyn stepped closer to him. "I've always just had an interest in horses, sir. Are you in the Royal Cavalry?"

Her words made him straighten up and smile. "Yes, my lady, I am as a matter of fact. Lead Trainer Rowell at your service."

Caitlyn couldn't help grinning as a plan whirled in her head. The horse was in obvious need of rescue and Old Man Rowell seemed to be in desperate need of a little affirmation that he wasn't mad. Caitlyn realized he surely wasn't all the right mind of a Lead Trainer but his uniform and Marta confirmed that at a time he had been. Caitlyn had been taught to respect such people who put in their time and were forced to leave due to injury of any kind. Pretending just this once wouldn't make him any worse off than he already was, and the horse would be saved from spending its retirement in the care of someone who thought Araluen was still at odds with Skandia.

"I'm glad to have come across you, Trainer Rowell. I'm Lady Caitlyn of Redmont fief."

Rowell scratched his head. "Lady Caitlyn? Are you a Courier?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes. I'm undercover right now though. I'm on a mission from Sir Gerald. He sent me to collect your horse so that I can deliver it to the herds at Seacliff."

"I'm sorry, Lady Caitlyn, but Blue Boy here isn't ready. He's got at least another month before I could turn him over to a Courier."

Caitlyn smiled sweetly. Couriers were known for their smiles. Her grandmother Pauline and aunt Alyss never confirmed nor denied that those smiles were trained but Caitlyn had picked up a fairly convincing copy of the charming grin living with Pauline the past couple of years. "My father is a trainer at the Royal Stable in Araluen. They sent me over the others because I can finish the training myself while traveling. Don't worry. I can handle it."

Rowell seemed half-convinced. Caitlyn knew it was this moment she'd have to really sell her story. "Well," he muttered, "I suppose. Do you have your orders?"

Caitlyn mentally cursed, a first for her, before running through scenarios. When she was little her parents and grandparents would play a game in which they were given scenarios and the children were expected to talk their way out of it while the adults grilled them. Back then it was just a childhood game. Now Caitlyn realized it was training. "I don't carry written orders. I'm in the inner circle of Queen Cassandra and can't risk her safety. I can only tell you that I'm here for your horse and any tack you've been entrusted with for the journey."

Rowell leaned forward. "I just need proof you're really a Courier is all."

Caitlyn stood straight with her chin parallel to the ground. "Fine then, Trainer Rowell. I'll just walk to Seacliff then and explain to Sir Gerald exactly why I don't have his horse. Skandia will invade and take over Araluen and we'll be answering to those brutes who don't even know how to wear a shirt. Is that what you want on your shoulders?"

The authority in her voice didn't sound convincing to her ears but it seemed to carry enough weight for Rowell to give up. He released the lunge and began saddling the horse so quickly he missed a buckle on the girth. Caitlyn corrected it while he tended the bridle and reins. She mounted the hold horse who unsteadily sidestepped upon realization it was time to be ridden.

"Katie! Where have you wandered to?" Hannah's shrill voice called from somewhere on the other side of a building. Caitlyn reined the horse south east and nodded to Old Man Rowell.

"Well done, Trainer Rowell. You're thanked for your service. I'm also meant to inform you of a promotion."

"Promotion?" Rowell repeated with an obvious grin. It was as though a child were being told there'd be cake at dessert. "What promotion?"

"You won't be sent anymore horses. Your job is to wait here and provide a thorough grooming of all horses in the king's service that pass through here. You're to look them over for injuries during this grooming and report what you find to the horse's rider so that it may be tended in due time. It's very important you head up the Horse Health Operation here. Can you handle that?"

Rowell beamed. "Yes I can, my lady!"

"Katie why are you riding a horse?"

"Farewell Prevention Leader Rowell," Caitlyn said just before taking off.


	31. Melting

**A/N: Well everyone, after a very hectic month and an email change due to me forgetting my password, I finally have a tiny scrap of semi-free time! I'm going to try to respond to all reviews of the last chapter, however if I miss someone I am SO sorry. Generally when I answer these I just go through the emails sent to me when you guys review but I didn't get all of them due to the change in address. Thank you all so much for patience!**

Hope: Oh, do I know busy! Don't worry. I fully understand. Thanks for the view!

FarmersDaughter: Welcome to the club! Glad to see so many reviews from you and thanks for going back and reading all of the stories! Also glad you like Ethan so much, but yeah you should be careful about falling in love with fictional characters...they have a pesky habit of falling in love with someone else :)

Saberin: How about a whole lot of Scout?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout felt drained from the day's events when she was finally able to lie down in bed. She stared up at the ceiling as her head pounded mercilessly. She wanted her father and sister with her. She tossed for what seemed like hours and sleep escaped her. Finally Scout gave up. She looked over at the window seat Talia had said she'd sleep in. The blankets a maid brought lay perfectly folded and stacked where they'd been placed. Talia hadn't come. It wasn't too surprising. Scout got up and tied her hair back with a ribbon. She pulled a cloak on over her shoulders and hastily tied her boots.

She stepped out into the dark hallway and went to a garden overlooking the ocean. Scout leaned against the rail there and watched the waves as they thrashed against the cliffs below.

"Things have been pretty intense, huh?"

Scout jumped and had to grab the railing to regain balance. Daniel melted out of the wall as though by some kind of magic. Scout had experienced that Ranger technique her entire life but it never failed to work.

"It'd probably be wise to put your guard on full alert," Daniel told her. "Have someone following you at all times."

"I'm home. This isn't meant to be a prison."

"Once upon a time Araluen was your home."

Scout frowned. "Well obviously that isn't an option anymore."

Daniel leaned against the railing next to her. "You're not such a bad princess, you know. You've done a hell of a lot more than Rosalina ever has."

"Well Rosalina has brothers to cover the heavy lifting. I don't."

"Could you slow down on the heavy lifting? It'd make my life a lot easier."

Scout couldn't help smiling at that one. She looked back over the water. "Why did you come to Hibernia, Daniel?"

He shrugged. "I was assigned to be Ranger Liaison here. All of Araluen's chief allies got one. I think Nihon-Ja even got a Battalion lady added to their mix."

Scout shook her head. She knew that seemingly permanent relocation to another country wasn't something Gilan would give him without lengthy discussion. "Really, Daniel," she repeated. "Why are you here?"

She felt his breath on her skin and suddenly she felt bumps sweep over her skin. His fingers touched hers lightly. Everything in her wanted to run away and lean into the touch at the same time. The feelings she thought she'd been able to put away flooded back with a higher intensity she couldn't ignore.

"I thought it was obvious. I came for you."

Scout forced herself to stand there as he leaned towards her. He kissed her forehead. He'd done that before. It shouldn't faze her at all but it did. He smiled and leaned farther down. The moment his lips brushed hers Scout felt overwhelmed with emotion. Her mother's death…capturing her mother's killer…her father's unknown whereabouts…it was too much. She stepped out of the would-be embrace as a tear fell from the corner of her eye in a big lump and rolled down her cheek. Daniel straightened up.

"Too soon?" he asked. Scout nodded.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, Daniel."

"Night, Scout."

Scout hurried away so quickly she clipped her hip on the stone column that served as entrance to the garden. Daniel watched her until she was gone and, smiling from ear to ear, walked back to his own quarters.

Several minutes later, back at the garden, Warden melted out of his hiding spot in the bushes. He'd been keeping watch over Scout personally that night and felt smug that his skill had outweighed that of Scout and Ranger Daniel. His pride was short lived though when he realized what their little meeting in the dead of night involved. Shaking his head Warden walked back towards his post. "Game on, Ranger."


	32. Exam

**A/N: I know the last one was a little short, so this one is a little long.**

FarmersDaughter: Oh now your comment about Warden makes me smile, particularly because I know what happens next.

Saberin: A Ranger has authority over wherever it is he's assigned that only the king of Araluen can give him. Daniel doesn't have a fief, he has an assigned country. Because Rangers are from Araluen he doesn't get the kind of authority and responsibility say his dad and Liam have in Redmont. He serves directly under Sean just like Will serves under Horace but it's more as an adviser and 'caretaker of Araluen interests'...if I have time I'll try to do something in 100 Themes about it.

Hope: You and FarmersDaughter think alike. Hope this update is soon enough and long enough!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"She's with child," Halt said. Gabby stood quietly next to her father-in-law as he spoke to King Horace and Queen Cassandra. Jonathan had been called back to work for an emergency but they'd decided it'd be best to clue in more members of the royal family first. She could hear Ace's even breathing from just behind his parents.

"Congratulations Gabby," Cassandra said. Gabby returned the warm embrace that followed.

"Anamaria's welfare is our concern," Halt told them. "Being close to Gabby would break her now."

Gabby could hear sighs across the room as that realization set in.

"I could go away for awhile," she offered. "Maybe she won't take such a hit if she doesn't know until after it comes."

"No." It was Ace. Even at work he didn't usually speak unless spoken to. Gabby didn't typically work with him because his focus didn't involve speaking his mind. He was good at what he did and Gabby knew their inability to work together wasn't just because of her blindness. Ace simply preferred to work alone. She'd never really heard him speak up before. Ace was one to take what was given him and leave everyone else alone. "Gabby, you shouldn't leave."

"It isn't a problem," she said. Gabby couldn't help feeling slightly insulted that after their years working together Ace doubted her ability to be independent.

"No," he told her. "It isn't that. It's Anamaria. I don't think it's a good idea to tiptoe around her anymore. Obviously it hasn't been working. She needs to be talking to someone who can get her past whatever's going on in her head."

It was highly unusual for Ace to speak up when people he viewed as higher than him were around. There were several long moments of silence until the door opened and two new sets of feet wearing heeled shoes clicked across to where they huddled.

"Sorry we're late," Rosalina said.

"Rose, how do you feel about temporarily moving in with Anamaria?" Cassandra asked.

"What?"

The one worded question came from multiple people.

"Why?" Rosalina asked. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you getting at, Cassie?" Horace asked. Cassandra took Gabby's hand and squeezed it.

"Would you say that she improved by having you around, Gabby? Having someone to talk to?"

Gabby thought for a few moments. She never knew what to say to the princess but overall having a friend had helped her. Granted Gabby had to go to work daily and sometimes nightly but overall Anamaria benefitted from having a companion. Unlike Carissa who stood dutifully next to her lady now, Anamaria's lady-in-waiting was more a maid than a companion. Anamaria didn't travel or attend as many functions as Rosalina did and didn't have as many demands as Rosalina. Anamaria's lady-in-waiting also wasn't a childhood friend. Rosalina and Carissa's relationship was more like that of sisters than princess and servant. Anamaria was kind to her lady-in-waiting but the girl was dismissed every night and only summoned when needed.

"Rosalina and Carissa, I'd like the two of you to take care of Anamaria until William returns. Make sure she isn't alone and take her along to some of your functions. I know the two of you have included her adequately since she married into our family but perhaps this depression she's in can be downgraded if she wasn't so lonely."

Ace shook his head. "She needs to be talking to someone experienced in all this, Mother."

Horace, however, nodded as he began to see where his wife was going with her suggestion. "Ace, I'm making it your job to find that person you want her to talk to and set something up. We'll pay what needs to be paid. But, Ace and Gabby, wouldn't the two of you agree friendship would be beneficial?"

Both nodded. "But forced friendship doesn't usually work out," Gabby warned. She remembered being young while her parents forced their workers' daughters to 'befriend' her. It almost always ended in the 'friends' taking things or spending hours playing with the expensive toys or trying on the expensive dresses while she sat on her bed in the dark.

"Maybe if we get her into some social circles she'll blossom a little more," Cassandra said. "In the meantime it won't hurt any of us to make more of an effort to include her."

"I have included her, Mother. She refuses most of my invitations," Rosalina put in.

"We're not saying you've done something wrong Rose," Horace told her. "We're saying Anamaria needs more than what most do and all of us haven't realized that. Gabby thank you for staying with her and watching out for her the way you have. It's our turn now though. We'll have to pull her out for a family dinner or something this week."

"I think female company would be better," Cassandra told him. "Rosalina, Carissa, would you two be up for a picnic tomorrow? The three of us and Anamaria?"

"Gabby you will have to announce your child to her as soon as you're able," Ace said. "Give her time to get used to that. Also you'll need new living arrangements. If you don't want to be at your apartment alone with Russ then..."

"We'll be fine," Gabby promised him. "Halt and Pauline are nearby."

"What's going on with Gabby?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm pregnant," Gabby told her.

"Pregnant?" Rosalina and Carissa said at the same time.

"That's great!" Carissa said excitedly. Gabby couldn't help smiling.

"Yes," she said softly. "It is."

Outside in the hallway they heard several sets of feet running. The door swung open and two guards came in. "I'm sorry Your Majesties," the first one said. "I know you said you wanted privacy but…"

Gilan came in after them. "There's someone here to see you."

He brought in a fourth person by the upper arm. Drenched in sweat and obviously worn was Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn?" Horace asked. "They found you. Where are the others?"

"Found?" Caitlyn asked between gasps.

"What are these for?" Ace asked as he stepped closer. He took hold of her arm and gently pulled back her now-loose bandages.

"That's not important," Caitlyn snapped with frustration as she jerked her arm away. "Papa's out there."

"Liam?" Halt asked. "He's back?"

"Tell them, Kate," Gilan pushed.

"It's a slave trade," Caitlyn told them. "He's somewhere near the Seacliff Ferry, ten or so miles north of it. I don't know exactly where. I…"

"Gilan do whatever it is you need to do," Cassandra ordered, "And on your way send someone to collect the rescue party."

"Cassandra it's a little more complicated than that," Gilan sighed. "If these men are who we think they are then we sent that rescue party into a trap."

"What?" she asked with a flat tone. "William's there!"

"And Kane and Will," Halt muttered.

"Did she tell you everything you need?" Horace asked Gilan. He nodded.

"And then some."

Horace nodded. "You and I are going after the traders. Cassie, you make arrangements to find the search party." He turned to Ace. "You and Gabby take care of Caitlyn. Make sure she gets a full exam."

Ace lifted Caitlyn and Gabby followed his heavy footsteps close behind. Caitlyn didn't really acknowledge them until Ace laid her down in a bed and Gabby began mixing medicine.

"Really?" she asked. She sat up and stared at Ace. Staring at Gabby would be pointless.

"Really what?" Ace asked.

"They're going to treat me like a child after all that? I know where they are. I can lead them…"

"You've done your part Caitlyn," Ace told her.

"If it was my sister who showed up they'd let her go right back and…ow! Gabby!"

Gabby's fingers had found a sensitive gash and unwound the bandage.

"This one's infected," she said simply.

"Well it isn't like I've never…OW!"

Gabby tipped the bottle of alcohol over the wound and let it splash around until she felt satisfied.

"You look like hell, Kate. There are few people without a Ranger leaf they'd let out like this," Ace told her as he worked on her other arm.

"This needs to be sewn," Gabby said as she stepped away and opened the cabinet next to the bed.

"Sewn?" Caitlyn asked. "What?"

"Never had stitches before, Kate?" Ace asked. "That's surprising."

"Papa would have sewn it if it needed to be sewn."

"If he was trying to correct a slave trade then I'm sure he had a lot of other things on his mind. He did a good patch job but you're going to come out of this with scars."

"GABBY!" Caitlyn cried out. "Ouch!"

"That one's infected to," Gabby said evenly.

Ace smiled and picked up the now empty alcohol bottle. "I'll set this for one of the aids to refill."

Caitlyn looked to Gabby as she pulled the needle in and out of her skin. Despite knowing Gabby for several years he couldn't help feeling slightly amazed that she was able to sew so clean and straight without being able to see. Caitlyn hissed at pain as Gabby stuck a particularly tender part of her arm.

"Look somewhere else, Kate," Gabby told her, sensing what was happening. Caitlyn resided to studying Gabby's face instead. It was odd feeling her hands threading her skin while her eyes were elsewhere. The smallest twinge of a smile played on her lips. Caitlyn couldn't help feeling thoroughly offended by the light mood considering there were people they both loved in danger of the people who had given her the wounds being treated.

"Really, Gabby? You're smiling?"

Gabby bit the string to cut it off and completed her work. "As negative as the past half hour has been there is something good that happened today before you got here."

"What's that?"

"It was confirmed that Kane and I are expecting a child."

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. "Really, Gabby? That's wonderful!"

Caitlyn hugged Gabby tightly.


	33. Decision

**A/N: Been crazy. Sorry for the wait! Sadly I don't have time to respond to reviews right now so I'll have to catch them in the next round...but thank you all for leaving so many!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout woke to someone shaking her. Her first instinct was to roll out of it and find a weapon but then she saw it was just Talia.

"You got in late last night," she said.

"You got in later," Scout shot back.

Talia shrugged. "Fair enough."

Scout dragged herself out of bed and began brushing out her hair.

"No maids to do that for you?"

"I'm at the point maids and ladies-in-waiting only come for special occasions."

Talia smiled. "Your mother was the same. She hated being waited on, not that she had a lot of opportunities for it. The Academy has always believed that those in it should be fully independent."

Scout got dressed and walked with Talia to the small dining room where the royal family and guests took meals. Kineta sat at the table with Gabe in her lap and Elizabet across. Scout let it sink in how big Gabe was. He and Elizabet were both growing too quickly for her.

"Sit by me, Scout!" Elizabet demanded. Scout smiled and obliged. The food had already been laid out so Scout fixed her own plate of eggs with a bowl of oatmeal. Talia sat by Kineta and took a biscuit.

"Where's Sean?" Scout asked.

Kineta flicked Gabe's ear. The little boy had been using his pieces of fruit as toys. The toddler immediately popped one into his mouth and stared up at his mother with innocent eyes.

"He's in a meeting."

Scout narrowed her eyes. "What meeting?"

"He and some of the leaders are coming up with options to propose."

"They're deciding what would be fitting and within the law for Eula's punishment," Talia said evenly. "I believe they're getting three or four plans together for you to select from."

"What?" Scout gasped. She stood up so quickly her plate turned over.

"Who is Eula?" Elizabet asked.

"Where are they?" Scout asked. "Where's the meeting?"

"Scout…" Kineta began but Scout cut her off.

"Where?"

Kineta pursed her lips but Talia just wrapped her biscuit in a napkin and stood up. "Come on. I'll take you there."

"Scout?" Kineta called quickly. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Scout nodded and ran to catch up with Talia who had already made it to the door.

"Why didn't you tell me this straight away this morning?" Scout asked.

"You needed something in your stomach first."

Talia led her to a secluded meeting room used only for the most sensitive gatherings. Scout noticed all eyes draw up to her as she stepped into the room.

"Really, Talia?" Sean asked.

"She wanted to be here," Talia told him.

"Why are you deciding without me?" Scout asked. "I thought…"

"It has to be a quick decision Princess," one of the men said bluntly. "We're just speeding up the process."

As he spoke Scout stared at Sean. He held her gaze and just shook his head as other people began chiming. She sighed and stepped forward away from the door.

"What are the options?" she asked. She hated this. She felt like she was deciding on the fate of a man as though she were ordering lunch at Jenny's restaurant.

"Execution," a man Scout has spent a good portion of her first weeks in Hibernia avoiding. "Or life imprisonment."

Scout stared at Sean again. "Life imprisonment? He killed…"

"Yes," Sean told her. "It's just an option Scout."

Scout turned her eyes to her feet for a few moments and then walked towards the window.

"Everyone is dismissed. Report to the hearings in an hour," Sean ordered.

Scout watched as everyone shuffled out. Talia followed them and closed the door. Scout took the now empty seat next to Sean. "Life imprisonment?" she prompted.

"I wasn't sure if you'd be able to give that order yet," Sean told her. "Once you do you can't take it back."

"I've killed people before, Sean."

"Yes but not like this."

Scout understood what he meant. It'd been playing in her head all night.

"You've got an hour, Scout," he told her. "Maybe an hour and a half but he's going to be led out to the square for your judgment in an hour."

"The square?" Scout asked.

"Things like this are public affairs."

Sean stood up. "You do what you need to do. If you aren't there in an hour and a half I'll pass judgment."

"What do you think should happen?"

Sean shook his head. "I'm not going to influence your decision. The only way for you to find that out is not show up."

Scout sighed and rubbed her forehead after Sean left the room. "I bet Rosalina never has these problems," she muttered.


	34. Law

**A/N: New chapter for your enjoyment. I'll be answering reviews from the past 2 chapters here since I didn't get to last time. **

****Raider: Glad you like the character development! And yes...I'm glad Scout has to figure it out too. I'm not really into writing fluffy princess or female ranger stories (as I think a lot of readers have figured out) so it had to come up at some point.

Wannabe: Thank you for your avid attention. Ranger's Apprentice is also one of my favorite series (obviously) and I hate it when a series ends. On one end you get to start a new one but on the other end your head is still in the world of the other. I just finished the Gone series by Michael Grant...it's a good fix if you need something new.

Farmer: Welcome to membership! I have no idea how long my stories will go on. Part of me wants to go into one of the other worlds of another book but for now my head's stuck here.

Hope: Gabby seems to be one of the most popular characters in my head.

Saberin: Glad the liaison thing is clear (for those who are still mixed up, check 100 Themes). Glad that Daniel has a fangirl. Will, Kane, and William do make an appearance, so your wait ends as soon as you skip down and start reading.

Alex: Welcome to my series. Anamaria's future is for you to learn later and yes I have heard of lacrosse.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane and William rode side by side several yards behind from Will and Laura. It was Laura's idea to split up. She decided that having four uniformed people riding together would 'raise alarm' and decided to put the 'Royal Scouts' behind them. Nothing about her plan made sense. The village they were riding through now were so small that having two separate pairs would raise more alarm than the four of them riding together and even if separating were the wise thing to do the Scouts should be in the lead. For starters, Royal Scouts didn't raise alarm to locals unless they were traveling alone. Two Scouts would be shrugged off as messengers or maybe even brothers going home to visit family. However two Royal Scouts following a Ranger and Battalion lady would turn plenty of heads.

"What is it?" William asked as they rode.

Of all the royal heirs, William had to be Kane's favorite member. He didn't really spend much time with Ace. The younger prince spent all of his time in the medical wing of Castle Araluen and Kane only cared to go in there when he was taking Gabby to lunch. Rosalina was much more public. Kane saw her out and about all the time though he didn't speak to her. He did exchange a few words with Carissa every now and then but Rosalina always seemed too absorbed in her 'duties' to give childhood friends other than Carissa more than a simple nod.

William, however, was approachable. He could walk the streets of any city in Araluen with minimal guards if any at all. Both princes were in service positions but William was the one people actually wanted to see. He traveled often and was able to handle intensity Rosalina and Ace didn't stand a chance against. Kane saw value in Rosalina's goodwill trips though her vanity could be kept at on a tighter budget and he knew firsthand how beneficial it was to have a prince as a medic. Ace's presence alone was enough for morale in general but that he was actually working and good at his trade made it even more than that. William, however, was the future leader and Kane felt that's how it should be. William was the most capable of the three to adapt and lead.

However on this particular trip Kane was beginning to think William had taken on something bigger than he was ready for. It was in William's nature to speak up when he felt something was amiss and he'd been quiet ever since they separated.

"You don't think it odd that Laura took Will and went up and left us back here?" Kane asked.

William shrugged. "I mean…Will went along with it. Doesn't that mean something?"

"I don't know," Kane sighed. "Every word out of her mouth just doesn't make sense."

William's brow furrowed. "It doesn't?"

"No."

"Do you think she's on to the fact that I'm not a Royal Scout?"

As though they melted out of the trees two men came forward wearing purple cloaks and holding cross bows. Both young men knew what those purple cloaks meant.

"Damn," Kane cursed.

"She may have had some idea," one of them laughed.

* * *

Scout stepped onto the platform where Sean and Kineta were waiting. She wasn't quite prepared for the crowd that had surrounded them. On the far side was Eula, heavily guarded and chained to the wall. Scout wasn't sure if the guards were to detain him or protect him from the angry crowd. Apparently it had become widespread news that the man up for sentencing was the man who killed Princess Nerilina. As they screamed and chanted at him Scout wondered if they were concerned only with Princess Nerilina of Clonmel, or if they realized that she had spent most of her life as Lady Lina of Araluen raising two daughters and working within the inner circle of Araluen's royal family, taking on whatever role necessary to get things done.

During her time in Hibernia Scout had come to love her new country. She loved living on the beach and, once she got past the endless lessons Kineta forced upon her, she loved focusing in on the ones she still continued. The Hibernian people were still working on their unity but Scout liked that challenge. She desperately missed both her parents and sister but the feeling of being the Araluen outsider to cousins she barely knew a few years ago had dissolved. She loved Sean and Kineta's belief in her abilities and she loved acting as a mentor to Elizabet and playing with Gabe.

What she didn't like was this decision. The Hibernian people saw her as Nerilina's daughter preparing to take over as their leader in the days to come. Scout had learned more about Princess Nerilina during her time in Hibernia than she ever did living with just Lina.

"Have you made a decision?" Sean asked as Scout joined them.

"Where's Talia?" Scout asked. Sean and Kineta both turned their gaze towards Eula. Scout looked over and noticed despite all the chaos around him he was focused on one point. Scout followed his line of sight and picked out Talia leaning against a pillar playing with a dagger. The fear in his eyes obviously came from her. Scout decided then she did want to know what Talia did to the man. Such a skill could come in handy in the future.

"What's your decision, Scout?" Kineta repeated.

Scout took a deep breath and forced her hands to remain at her sides. "The law says that murder of a member of the royal family means that person be put to death."

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Your personal feelings have nothing in this?"

Scout shook her head.

"Any particular reason why? He killed your mother, Scout."

"I know," Scout whispered. "But…personal feelings are what put Hibernia in a civil war, right?"

Kineta rubbed Scout's back. "Well done, Scout. All you have left is to give the order."

Scout walked to the edge of the platform where an older captain who had been in the meeting room with Sean earlier.

"Following the law then, Princess?" he asked.

Scout nodded. "Yes."

"Hanging then?"

"The law says he gets shot," Scout said quickly.

She'd spent almost her entire allotted time in the planning room staring blindly at the 'options' laid before her. After completely shutting down she remembered her mother's take on punishment. Lina had always believed in working as closely to the law as possible under circumstances. Eula had been caught. He had committed a new string of crimes that would only lead to a more complex sentence ultimately leading up to what was in the process of happening now. Scout didn't like wasting time. Her parents hadn't either.

"You don't have to stay Scout," Kineta told her.

"Yes I do."


	35. Competition

**A/N: Well readers, I'm now preparing to head off to my second home for a couple of weeks. I won't be taking my laptop this time (limited baggage) so no writing. Luckily I've got 2 extremely long flights for my head to write but it won't be in the computer until I come back. I'm aiming to get speedy chaps up until I leave but I'm sorry to say you guys are in for another extended wait. **

**While you're waiting though, there's something I would love to hear about from you all. Saberin has declared herself Daniel's fangirl and shippers have been mentioned before, but I want to know: Who is the most popular couple created by me (in other words, none of Flanagan's are in there). There's a poll on my profile. Go check it out! For the record though, I've already figured out who Scout ends up with so we'll see if you readers have figured it out)**

AER: Or Alex...however you prefer...is this soon enough? And don't feel too bad about your lacrosse team. It's all for fun, right? At least that's what my soccer coach always said...I quit for horseback riding...hm...

Saberin: Worried about Kane, William, and Will? What will Daniel think, you worrying over his friends instead of him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout stood facing the sun as it set over the tree line. She had spent many nights since moving to Hibernia standing there watching the sun set over the tree line. From the Academy she watched the sunset just to the side of Roscrea but from here it was just trees. She crossed her arms solemnly and, for the first time, stared at the path entering into the forest rather than the treetops. She had changed out of the princess-worthy dress and into her Academy uniform shortly after dinner. Scout hadn't been able to eat so she'd sat there sipping Ouisgeah with Sean and Kineta while Elizabet and Gabe picked at their meat pies. The children didn't know the details of what had gone on that morning but they'd picked up that it wasn't pleasant and were both quiet.

Scout planned to return to the Academy as soon as she could personally confirm Victor Eula was finished. She'd turned away when he was shot and walked away. The crowd had cheered so she knew the job had been done but now she regretted it. All she'd been thinking about was watching her mother die. It seemed like a betrayal to watch that but not Eula. But now she watched the trail leading to the woods were a group of guards carrying a long wooden box towards what was a burning site for executed criminals unclaimed by families. She'd hoped watching them carry him off would be enough but something inside her still didn't fit. Scout wondered if that'd be her life now, feeling uncomfortable and distant. Both her cousins had come through trying to set her straight, as had Daniel and then an hour later Warden. Talia had opened the door only to shut it a few seconds later. Of everyone who stopped by Scout felt Talia understood her most.

Scout had sent a maid to tell Kineta she was leaving that night. She sighed as the party disappeared into the trees and turned towards the stairwells. She'd barely made it to the door leading down when someone caught her eye farther down the walkway. She took a step back, unable to let the fact that she may overlook something go by. Leaning against the wall at the corner was a face she hadn't expected to see for another month at least.

"Tucker?" she called out as she rushed over to him. Once she got closer she realized Julia was just a few paces around the corner. Scout wanted to smile but couldn't manage it after her day. She did manage to hug her Academy roommate tightly. Julia wrapped her arms around Scout.

"We heard you finished it," Julia told her.

Scout just nodded. "How did you two get here so fast?" She turned to Tucker. "You should still be healing."

Tucker shrugged. He winced slightly at the movement. "I'm healed enough to travel. I'd rather finish healing somewhere I have better company."

"Thanks," Julia replied.

"Why did you come to Roscrea?" Scout asked. "The Academy…"

"We were redirected," Tucker told her.

Scout frowned. "Redirected?"

"Talia was waiting for us at the fork in the road," Tucker answered. "She told us Eula had been executed and that when she left you were still here."

"Talia was just there waiting for you?"

"She said she thought we'd try to come back early so she was going to wait it out. She said it was lucky we came when we did."

"Lucky?"

Now Julia spoke up. "She said she had business in Araluen to tend and needed to leave right away."

Scout felt confused by that bit. "Araluen? What's in Araluen?"

Julia shrugged. "We kind of hoped you would know."

Scout needed to let it play through her mind for a few moments before her answer came. It seemed obvious now but she wasn't sure if it was meant for Tucker's and Julia's ears. "I don't," she lied. They seemed to see through it but neither pressed the matter. The feeling didn't last long because Tucker buckled down while clasping at his leg. Scout and Julia, acting as a team, each took a side and caught him.

"You need a physician," Scout told him. "Now."

"Yeah that's what Julia was saying a few minutes ago," Tucker managed to get out between his gritted teeth.

"Come on then."

Warden took a long drink from his beer. Drinking wasn't something typical for him to partake in but today he'd failed on multiple levels. He'd been assigned to carry Victor Eula's body to the burning point but had talked someone else into covering for him so that he could attempt to comfort Scout. He'd even gone to find the Ranger Liaison Daniel, someone Warden still had a hard time accepted as anything more than some Araluen serviceman who happened to be a childhood friend of his princess, hoping to recruit someone who could cheer Scout up only to find Daniel had already gone almost a full hour before he had. And now that same Araluen rival sat next to him swinging his feet from a bridge that connected two towers overlooking the sea.

They'd been there for almost three hours sipping at beers brought up from the kitchen that just so happened to be using the bride to deliver meals to a reception on the other side. Apparently both of them were famous among the kitchen maids and the girls were more than happy to stock them as they made rounds between the kitchen and the waiters on the other side. It was rare for the two young men to put aside their competition and act as friends but they'd both failed miserably in comforting Scout at a great moment of need and it was never a good idea to drink alone.

"Think she'll come around?" Warden asked.

Daniel just laughed. "Scout is the second most confusing person I know, the first being the man who made her that way."

"Who?"

"His name is Halt O'Carrick."

"Right…Old King Ferris's brother," Warden nodded. "Runaway King."

Daniel choked on his drink as he laughed. "Runaway King?"

"Well…that's what people around here call him."

"In Araluen he's just Ranger Halt…seven feet tall and walks on air."

Warden stared at his beer and wondered if perhaps he'd had one too many. "What?"

Daniel just kept laughing. "He's actually shorter than I am. The walking on air thing, though, there may be some truth to that."

Warden emptied his mug and set it down. "Seems like that's a prerequisite for you Rangers."

"Why are you a guard? You don't seem like the type to take a job following some girl around."

"Well the girl is something to follow," Warden shrugged. "I was actually training at the Academy to be a search and rescue agent. I got pulled because my parents have power and didn't want me to be an agent, but the official excuse is that King Sean wanted Scout to have some people closer to her age around her when she first came to Hibernia. I got pulled because I was good at my dream job." He laughed. "It's turned out alright though. Scout's a lot more interesting to keep up with than…your average princess."

Daniel grinned at his save. Apparently it wasn't clever enough. "More interesting than Rosalina? Yes she always has been. My younger sister is Rosalina's lady-in-waiting. Those two do things I would never be willing to do but my goodness they're dull." Daniel smiled at memories Warden could only guess at. Warden felt relieved Daniel wasn't offended at his stab at Araluen's princess. "So, search and rescue agent? I think that's what Scout's dad was before he crossed over."

Warden nodded. "Well he was actually a captain but yes he spent most of his Academy career as a search and rescue agent."

Daniel set his mug next to Warden's. "He's one of the best Rangers in the business now so I guess that means you're worth more than I gave you credit for."

Warden looked over at Daniel. "What?"

"I think I had too much."

"Oh."

Both looked over quickly as a voice both knew well called out. "Tucker?"

"Tucker?" Daniel asked. "Who the hell is Tucker?"

Warden picked the mug back up half-hoping there was enough left for one more swallow. "He's her friend from the Academy."

Daniel stood up and walked to the other side of the bridge and spotted Scout with a male figure along with some girl. "Her friend?"

Warden nodded and joined Daniel spying on his princess. "Let's just say we're not the only ones fighting over her."

"Damn."

"And on top of that we only get to fight over her when she's here in Roscrea. At the Academy it's just him."

"Damn again."

Warden nodded in agreement. "Yep."


	36. Cornered

**A/N: About the poll: I am so very sorry it didn't get put up with the last chapter. I had it set and all ready to go and then a series of highly unpleasant things began happening and...well the poll got forgotten in the midst of it. It should be up and going now.**

**To check my spelling I visited the Ranger Wikia (Google should be able to help you find it for those who want to check) and discovered that October of this year Flanagan is releasing Book 12, The Royal Ranger. **

**I don't want to spoil it for anyone, and I won't explicitly say any spoilers but those with sharp minds should stop reading now if you don't want any hints. If you want to read about The Royal Ranger but not have the plot given away, visit Ranger Wikia and read ONLY the Synopsis. Be warned though the summary is immediately after that. **

***SPOILER ALERT***

I did read the summary (didn't realize the synopsis had stopped until after I read the spoiling part) and I am personally highly disappointed in our author. Possibly because I have read multiple truly horrible fanfictions with a similar plots. Mr. Flanagan, if you are reading this know that because it's you I do plan to give it a shot but it's difficult to look forward to. All I have to say is, REALLY? Do you not understand how many people have taken such a similar plot and butchered your work to the point this particular fanfiction lover avidly avoids stories with what you've created?

Not to say I haven't read some stories with it and they turned out pretty good (two of which were written by my readers, I might add) but it seems you've taken an obvious route. I deeply despise obvious routes.

***END SPOILER ALERT***

**Okay, now that that's over I will now respond to reviews...**

Saberin: Reading your reviews about Daniel I almost feel like what you're actually reviewing is an episode of the Bachelorette. They always make me smile.

Farmer: You LOVE Tucker and Scout? Hm...does that make you a Tucker/Scout shipper?

Alex: Glad you liked the drinking scene. I don't condone crying over a girl (or guy) into alcohol but it just seemed to fit at that moment.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane and William reined their horses and took off in the opposite direction. Luckily they were both riding horses specially trained for Royal Scouts. They were taller and leaner than Ranger horses but they had similar training when it came to fleeing from enemies. Kane took the lead when it became clear William didn't know what to do. William had served before as a soldier but never as a Royal Scout. The times he'd had to flee for his life there were others around him pushing back while he went forward. Kane did know that William's riding ability rivaled that of Rangers. Halt had started the boys young and made sure they could handle themselves on horses. Kane cut off trail into the trees where the crossbows were at a disadvantage. William followed.

The Genovesan assassins tore after them with their crossbows steadily taking aim. Kane wondered how they had gotten horses so quickly and somewhere in the back of his mind remembered his superiors passing around warning that they had invaded Arrida and helped themselves to a few horses and trainers. Arridians were resilient but Genovesans had perfected torture to the point Kane wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep quiet should he ever be held by them.

Kane glanced to William as they rode. The two had grown up as close as brothers and could communicate silently when needed. Kane tilted his head looking past William. William glanced over and nodded.

"Don't worry about me," Kane said.

William obviously didn't sit well with that but still he cut over and jumped over a fallen log before all but disappearing into a very dense portion of trees. Kane cut the other way back towards the path where he would be vulnerable. Kane couldn't help making a mental note that these two were riding remarkably well for assassins trained to kill quietly. His fears were confirmed when both Genovesans went William. Kane knew following them directly would be stupid. The cover that gave William his best shot also protected them. Kane took the opportunity to ready his bow and dismounted. On foot he quietly flanked the opening his friend and the assassins had gone into. Kane also quietly thanked his father for teaching him Ranger ways. The Royal Scouts were good but they were meant to, well, scout and be spies. Tailing assassins bent on the crown prince wasn't in that training but Kane was able to run through the trees almost without thought to low branches and twigs snapping as he focused on the sound of horses ahead.

Kane pulled back an arrow and took aim as he nestled himself in a bush. William had hit a dead end and would have to continue on foot if he went forward however the Genovesans were too close to abandon his only way to run. Kane could tell his friend was panicked. One assassin trained his weapon on William while the other desperately searched the trees for Kane. Kane mentally ran through his options. Shooting one of the horses would provide a distraction that William could use to his advantage. If William were another Royal Scout that would be what Kane would do but he didn't quite trust William to take what narrow chance the short distraction would provide. Just a half-second's hesitation would mean Araluen's crown prince was lost.

Kane thought about shooting the one aiming at William directly but knew the other probably had good enough aim he could turn it in a heartbeat. The same went for the other. There were no good options here. Kane's heart raced and decided to take aim at the one aiming at William.

Just before he released the arrow Kane felt a hand press to his mouth and another hand halt the arrow. Kane instinctively thrashed back. The assailant was more experienced though. He used Kane's on weight against him and swept his leg behind Kane's knees so he fell back. Kane expected to hit the rocky ground hard but the hand that had caught the arrow slid up and the man crouched down so Kane was caught in midair. The entire exchange was less than two seconds and made almost no sound. Kane tried to bite the hand but the man pressed it down too hard for him to open his mouth. Kane felt his eyes widened and he tried to focus on his attacker. He didn't wear the trademark dull purple nor did he expose himself to those trained on William.

Kane focused and couldn't believe he was staring up at a familiar face. Satisfied he had been recognized, Liam let Kane up. Kane opened his mouth but Liam shook his head sharply. Liam took his bow and nocked an arrow. "Left," he said so softly Kane barely made it out. Kane nodded and nocked his own arrow.

"Right," he whispered back.

Just as both Genovesans honed in on a cornered William they let their arrows fly. Liam and Kane both released a second arrow the moment the first one left to ensure the job would be done. William hit the dirt the moment the Genovesans were hit. Their own arrows, reeking of poison, sailed over his head and into trees. Liam and Kane ran towards the assassins. Kane confirmed the one he shot was dead quickly and relaxed. He turned to Liam and realized the second assassin was still alive. Liam had hit his upper right shoulder and then his lower left thigh, causing him to fall off his horse and drop his weapon. Liam wasted no time putting thumbcuffs on the Genovesan and systematically removing all the weapons in sight including his boots before searching him more thoroughly.

"Kane, William, you two take aim. If he does something you don't like shoot his legs," Liam told them. Still slightly in shock that Liam was there the two younger men obediently drew back their arrows. Liam knelt down two paces away from the bound man and drew out his saxe knife. "You want to tell me who you're working for."

The Genovesan just narrowed his eyes and glared at Liam.

"It wasn't a question."

The Genovesan was clearly in pain. Kane felt something was off though. He didn't have a great deal of experience with the specialty assassins but even still something didn't quite feel right about this one.

Liam closed the short gap between them and sent his fist sharply into the assassin's cheek. William had to look away but Kane just stared at Liam continued the beating. Neither had ever seen such blatant torture before.

Finally the assassin let out a long line of cursing and his accent was far from Genovesan. Liam wiped his hands off on his shirt and shook his head. "So now that we know you aren't who you portray yourself to be, tell me who you are."

The man glared at Liam. "Just kill me."

"I'm not really one to take the easy route."


	37. Promises

**A/N: I'm back! And jet lagged...and tired...but not tired...time zone issues...graveyard shift at work issues...zzzz...**

**Yeah...your review responses...on it...**

**But first I'd like to redirect everyone to my profile. The poll is officially up and running. I know some responded by review. Please please please do the poll as well so that there's a visual to go to. The choices are Sean/Kineta, Scout/Daniel, Scout/Tucker, Scout/Warden, Kane/Gabby, William/Anamaria and last but not least Liam/Lina.**

**Right...reviews...**

Saberin: ***Possible Spoiler Alert* **No not so much that part...I figured when I noticed he was writing another book something along those lines would happen. It's the bit about M that makes me think, "Really, friend? Do you read fanfiction of your work? Do you know that's the most overused plot line on the forums? ***End Possible Spoiler Alert***

Alex: Keep in mind William has been a prince all his life and while some lessons he got what they were doing in the woods comes from experiences. Though his parents and mentors made sure he wasn't a total waste of space when it came to action a prince wouldn't get near the experience as a Ranger or Royal Scout. So glad you like Liam!

Gold: Hopefully this will tide you over! It's a little short and is more of a recap but, hey everyone needs a good recap every now and then right?

Farmer: Glad you love it!

Teratereza: Hiya back! I understand frustrating emails...I recently had to change my Fanfiction email because I got blocked out of my original one. Very frustrating. Absolutely love the quote at the end, by the way :) I think I must now push through the typing of another chapter because it makes me so happy...

HINT TO READERS: Happy author=more chapters

NOW MY QUESTION FOR YOU: Once upon a time I used quotes in my author's notes to spark a little more thought. I'd like to make my notes 'fun' again, so I ask: any ideas for what to go there? Book recommendations? Book reviews? (I have a Kindle and spend a lot of time on public transportation so...lots of reading) Random questions? A game of Would You Rather? Quotes from past stories, both by me and Flanagan? Help me out, friends! What would you like to see?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane sat by their fire staring at the imposter assassin who had become their prisoner. He, William, and Liam had enjoyed a meal of fowl Liam killed and roasted carrots. The main purpose of the entire cooking process had been to, again, torture the man who was still bound nearby. Liam had been closed to pretty much all explanations in the presence of their prisoner. Kane didn't press and William took his lead. However Kane desperately wanted to know what Liam had been doing to keep him away for so long. Kane had seen firsthand what his absence had done to Caitlyn. Halt called it growing up but Kane saw something harder about the youngest Leaf daughter. Kane knew he wasn't entitled to any answers but wanted to make sure he had something to deliver to Caitlyn should what was becoming a more and more complex mission went wrong.

"What are we waiting for?" William asked in a low tone.

"Him to fall asleep," Liam replied.

"What do you mean?"

Just then the prisoner began snoring lightly. Liam set aside the knife he'd been cleaning and splashed water on his hands. "Kane did the Royal Scouts ever teach you to extract information from a prisoner?"

Kane shook his head. "No…not a prisoner."

"Well that's what I'm doing. If either of you have an issue with the method then feel free to look away."

Liam walked back over to the prisoner and began beating him again. William did look away but Kane just studied what was happening. The Royal Scouts were more or less known for being Rangers who believed in chivalry. A major reason Kane had decided to become a Royal Scout as opposed to a Ranger was because Halt had raised him and he felt the Rangers would hold him to an unobtainable standard. He'd wanted to make his own way and have room to make his own achievements.

Halt was famous throughout everyone in the service of Araluen but the Royal Scouts were distant enough from the Ranger Corps Kane felt he had a chance with them. The only time he ever regretted that decision was when Daniel became a Ranger but that feeling hadn't lasted long. Kane was perfectly happy with his life doing what was expected of him and then going home to Gabby. The Rangers had a much more difficult life. At least working within the army there was always some sort of schedule and routine so Kane could give Gabby an idea of when he'd be home or away. Kane remembered dozens of times when Halt would simply not return home because he was off on some important last-minute mission. Kane knew there would be times such a swift goodbye would be necessary but wanted to protect Russ from as many of them as possible. There had been a time Kane felt he'd struggle deeply with the responsibility of raising his little brother. Now it just seemed like the natural thing to do. Talia disappeared to who-knew-where ninety-nine percent of the time and had kept her promise to never interfere in the lives of either of her sons.

But that had been four years ago. Kane and Gabby had eloped in order to give Russ a complete family. A proper wedding had been rocky for quite some time because of Gabby's oppressive family and honestly Kane's family was accustomed to breaking every tradition set by their culture at one point or another. It'd been difficult to start their marriage with an infant son but now Kane couldn't imagine it any other way. Gabby fell into the role of 'Mommy' easily and 'Daddy' rather than 'Brother' grew on Kane once Russ was walking and talking. It really hit home one day when Talia showed up in Castle Araluen with some sort of information to pass along and by pure accident ended up crossing paths with Kane while he was taking Russ to spend the weekend in William and Anamaria's care. Talia had given Russ a pained look but quickly composed herself and locked eyes with Kane. They'd exchanged nods and went about their business. Kane had half-expected a note or gift for Russ to appear in his apartment later but, as they agreed, Talia didn't interfere in their lives.


	38. Warm

**A/N: Remember, the favorite couple poll is up on my profile**

**Now, here's a quote from a past story of mine. **

"You _can_ take it slow you know."

"I can but I won't. Don't expect anything too grand."

**Who exchanged those words?**

**Review Responses**

Saberin: Love how you're keeping a checklist of everyone you need to know about.

Alex: While that is definitely unique I kind of have a personal vendetta against Google translate at the moment. As for the word 'adulty'...don't think I've ever heard that one before...hm...Yes you did sound very 'adulty', but in a good way :) How's lacrosse going?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout stood in a corner with Julia while the royal physician patched up Tucker's leg. Apparently his traveling so soon had been the worst idea in a lifetime because the older man kept his lips tight and forehead creased as he tended Tucker. He'd knocked him out with a rag thoroughly soaked in some sort of liquid before he began poking at and plunging into his wounded knee.

"So your cousins ordered his execution," Julia whispered. Scout turned away sharply as Tucker's body tensed with pain.

"No, I did," she replied. "They said it was my responsibility to do it."

Julia's eyes widened. "Oh?"

Scout looked back to Tucker. "Thank you," she told Julia. "For coming, I mean."

"What are friends for, right?"

Scout was able to force out a small grin though she really didn't feel like smiling. "I guess so."

Julia leaned back against the wall. "I think this is the most princess-like thing I've seen you do."

Scout rolled her eyes. "Yes, because the occasional tiara and gown weren't dead giveaways."

"I'm serious, Your Highness. Any idiot can put on a dress or ride a horse in a parade. But sentencing someone like that and exerting the self-control you did when we found him to begin with. That's someone I wouldn't mind falling under outside of Academy walls."

Scout raised an eyebrow. "Outside of Academy walls?"

Julia's cleverness came back into her eyes. "Well inside we both know I'm higher."

Scout was able to give a real smile at that. "Only because I had to come to Roscrea and sign a treaty and missed the ranking."

"A win's a win."

Scout and Julia both jumped a little when Tucker groaned. The drug that kept him asleep was wearing off. The physician almost had his leg set again, this time in a complicated contraption Scout couldn't quite follow the mechanics of. Its purpose, however, was clear. Tucker's leg had been securely set and then retrained to the bed's railing. He could probably wiggle the slightest bit if he needed to but overall he wasn't going anywhere for awhile.

"I just sent a maid to collect what he'll need to be comfortable," the physician told them. "But he'll need to stay here for at least twelve weeks. Riding was a very bad idea on his end."

"He won't be happy about this," Julia said when the physician turned away from them.

Scout folded her arms and took a step closer to inspect the brace his leg was set in. She worried if she touched something she'd do more damage to him but the curious set up was intriguing.

"I suppose not," Scout agreed. The hard exterior was lined with sheep's wool on the inside but Scout assumed that would only take the edge off having one's leg straightened out and immobilized for so long. The door opened again and following a maid holding extra blankets and pillows was Sean.

"You really shouldn't make yourself so hard for me to find, Scout," he said as he crossed over to Tucker's bed.

Scout just shrugged. "Runs in the family, I guess."

Sean looked down at Tucker who was blinking awake slowly. "This is the one who was injured capturing Eula?"

Scout nodded. "The physician said he has to lie like this for twelve weeks."

Sean scanned the room until he found the physician on duty and smiled widely, so widely Scout questioned its appropriateness of the situation. She felt slightly angered by it until her cousin spoke again. "He's been wrong about healing times before."

The physician returned with the maid and after barking a few instructions to the young girl he looked up at Sean with almost none of the respect the presence of a king generally demanded.

"This one doesn't have that stubborn O'Carrick blood," the physician said pointedly.

"True."

The physician turned back to Tucker who was now aware but trying to make sense of all the people standing over him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"You rode a horse before your knee was ready," the physician said with a scowl. "And now you're under my orders for at least twelve weeks. You'll be spending at least the first eight in bed."

Tucker frowned but shrugged. "Well I guess I half-expected that."

"What drove you to get on a horse, son?"

"Um…"

Scout and Tucker made eye contact for a brief moment before looking away. Julia poorly hid her smirk and Sean just grinned. The physician scowled even more.

"She's not that pretty, son."

"Thanks," Scout said, her sarcasm taking over before she could think it through. She felt her cheeks grow warm quickly under the scrutiny of Sean's and Julia's lighthearted smirks.

"Say your goodbyes everyone. The patient needs to rest now."

Scout, still feeling the sting of shame, nodded to Tucker and rushed out. Julia managed to get out a short good bye between suppressed giggles and Sean just held his hand up as Tucker attempted to sit up and tilt his head, the closest to a proper respect to his king.

"I'll see you at school Scout," Julia told her. Scout nodded and watched until her friend rounded the corner. She wondered if Julia planned to leave that night or very early the next morning. Either way Scout would have to say goodbyes to at least Elizabet before she could take off.

"What did you mean?" Scout asked Sean. "He's been wrong before?"

Sean led Scout back towards the wall she'd been at sulking just a couple of hours earlier. The sky was turning color and birds were chirping. It must be closer to sunrise than Scout had thought.

"That man overseeing your friend's recovery was on the team of physicians who minded your mother when she hurt her foot."

Scout straightened up. "What?"

"His team gave your mother six months minimum to recover enough to sail back to Araluen and rejoin you and your father. She boarded a ship in five."

Scout tilted her head. "She didn't finish recovery?"

"She recovered enough to travel. I believe Halt made her stay in bed most of the voyage and that's what she would have had to do here anyway so it just speeded things up. She had to stay in bed for two months and then the other three was kind of off and on. I don't know your friend that well but if your mother can handle bed rest for so long then he can too."

Scout's parents rarely talked about Lina's absence when she was an infant. From what she gathered Lina's pregnancy with her up until she was a toddler was rough years for her family. She, of course, didn't remember it at all. Throughout her memory her mother was injured, though some in Araluen swore that the heroine Lady Lina could jump clear over a grown Skandian's head and outrun a lion barefoot in the woods.

Scout stared at the ocean. Her family never lived so close to the sea before, let alone have quick access to such a view. Scout found it calming though during nighttime they had chilly breezes that blew straight through her clothing.

"It's alright to miss her," Sean said softly. Scout shrugged.

"I know."

"What's going on with you?"

Scout looked up at her cousin. She could see worry in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sean leaned down towards her. "What you did today was necessary, appropriate, and called for. It was the right decision. He was a terrible man who had done terrible things. Your decision today allows many to rest easily tonight, including Kineta and our children."

"I know."

"And I know you. You hate taking lives, Scout. It's a good quality for a princess but it's also a dangerous one. I want to know that you won't be scarred by today."

Scout held Sean's gaze as she spoke. "I know he deserved it. I'll be alright. Trust me."

Sean crossed his arms. "I trust you. Now, this Tucker boy, do I need to worry about him?"

Scout felt her face grow warm again and fought the urge to grin. "No."

"Get some sleep and make sure you tell Elizabet and Gabe good bye before you leave," Sean told her. "I'll make sure your friend is well looked after."

"Thank you."


	39. Explanations

**A/N: Reminder to keep an eye on 100 Themes, and here's your answer to the quote trivia.**

Liam: "You _can_ take it slow you know."

Lina: "I can but I won't. Don't expect anything too grand."

Upon Lina arriving home after getting injured and starting to prepare dinner.

**Review Responses**

Gold: I literally got your review as I finished this chapter and pulled up my email to respond to reviews. Well timed.

Farmer: Tucker fangirl? Don't let Saberin know...

Saberin: (to 100 Themes) Ace doesn't get to be featured in the main story but he is a favorite so thought an extra-long spot in 100 Themes would be good.  
.(to Wander) I may rewrite a little of the plot just to see your reaction. You are very into Scout's relationships...it's interesting :)

Alex: Yes, your kitten does have a very long name. I know you're fairly new...did you ever look at 100 Themes? Chapter 23 features a very clever 9 year old Scout.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

William carried two flasks of coffee down to the river where Liam was washing blood off his hands. He sat next to the Ranger and passed one of the flasks over. Liam dried his hands and took a long drink before meeting William's eyes.

"Do you have a problem with anything that just happened, Your Highness?" Liam asked seriously. William shook his head slowly.

"I suppose this is part of what it takes."

Liam took out his saxe knife and began cleaning it. "It is."

"I don't think I could…what you just did…"

"That's because you're going to be the king. Kings leave the messy work to those in their service. The majority of the country needs to see you in a positive light."

William shrugged. "I've seen you servicemen and even the servicewomen do some fairly abrupt things but outright beating someone isn't one of them."

"We now know that those two were lined up with the people who have my apprentice. We now know that they all know I'm gone and that I was never one of them to begin with. That's worth it, don't you think?"

"Of course it is. I don't disagree with you."

Liam nodded. "Good."

"Are you going to stay in Araluen?"

William saw Liam had been caught off guard. The Ranger studied him as though scrutinizing him. "Why wouldn't I?" Liam finally responded.

"Well," William continued. "I just thought…since Aunt Lina…"

"I will let you know what I decide when I've decided it," Liam told him. "Why are you out here anyway? It isn't typical for a crown heir to take on rescue missions."

William shrugged. "We originally set out to find Caitlyn and now…well, we're a little confused now."

"Kate's staying with a farmer until I collect her."

William nodded. "So she's safe then?"

"She is now. Perhaps you could explain to me why she was sent on that mission to begin with?"

William shrugged. "I think it had something to do with whose child she is."

Liam nodded. "Probably."

"Maybe you could bring Kane and me up to speed on what's happened over the past couple of years then?"

"Is that an order, Your Highness?"

William shrugged. "More or less."

As though cued Kane came down and took a seat opposite of the other two. "We've both been curious about that," Kane offered.

Liam sighed. "On our way back we were attacked and Mason got swept up. He's being kept as a slave in their camp. It's taken me months to track them and then get into their ranks. They are made up of Roamers and one of the Arridi tribes. They use slaves to do most of their day-to-day work but they…they began talking about Caitlyn and different ways to lure her in. They planned that, once they got her, they'd ransom her first to Araluen and then to Hibernia but not before doing everything in their power to drive her mad first. They were going to use her to try and capture Scout and perhaps Sean and Kineta's two children. I heard they'd caught Kate so I went to see for myself. I got her out and to safety and then tried to go back and fall back in line but then I ran into two younger men in trouble."

William and Kane glanced to one another.

Liam went on. "You two are free to leave if you want, so long as you take the prisoner with you. I'll go on and get Mason. Once he's well I'll send him straight to Gilan."

"You won't come with him?" Kane asked.

"If Gilan's followed protocol then I'm dead. I think Araluen will be alright for a little while longer while I take Caitlyn to Hibernia."

"Hibernia? Why?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, Kane."

William spoke up. "But you do to me."

William almost lost his nerve when Liam stared hard at him.

"I'm the crown prince and you're in service of my country. I hate pulling rank like this but we're the ones who have seen to Caitlyn all this time. She grieved Aunt Lina and was a mess for a long time. We took care of her. I think we've got the right to know why she'll be taken to Hibernia."

Liam waited for several moments. Once it was clear William and Kane weren't standing down he spoke again. "Kineta understands how to protect someone who doesn't necessarily want protection. That's what Caitlyn needs."

"What do you mean by that?" Kane asked.

"If my suspicion is correct then Caitlyn has probably already left that farm I pointed her to, or she will soon, exposing herself to scouts and highwaymen and who knows what else."

"She can handle herself," William said. "I have faith in her."

"And I have faith that she, like her mother, runs more on emotion than her head. She's at the age she needs a woman to look up to but she needs someone looking after her and protecting her as well."

"And Aunt Alyss couldn't do that?" William asked. "Or my mother?"

"Both are great women but I'd rather Kineta take it up."

"But Caitlyn loves Araluen," Kane said. "She'd hate to leave."

Liam straightened up. "Relax, both of you. I don't aim to imprison my daughter in a country that isn't her home, though technically Lina and I are from there."

"Then what is your aim?" Kane asked.

"I'll take her to Hibernia and drop her at Roscrea. Kineta can handle her until she's ready to go on to wherever it is she wants to go on to."

"Why Kineta though?" William asked. "Why Hibernia?"

Liam leaned forward. "Because the daughter I walked in on bound and gagged isn't the daughter I left two years ago. Kate is confused and lost. Getting away from here would be best for her."

"From here and to where Lina's resting," Kane said flatly. "How would that help?"

"Hibernia has Scout and Kineta and I believe that overall those are the two Caitlyn needs."

"Will you come back and report to Gilan after that?" William asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes."


	40. Window

**A/N: Have I mentioned how amazing my readers are lately? Anyway, Message from reader Alice1529:**

As a shout out to everyone, book 12 of the ranger's apprentice  
series is coming out November 5, 2013 in the US and Canada. The book is titled  
"The Royal Ranger."

To the people who would like to vote in the poll but can't find it. At the  
very top of Tejana's profile page, in big black bold letters it says Tejana.  
Directly under that there is a small section that says "Poll: Which 'Lost'  
pairing is your favorite? Vote Now!"

**Review Responses**

Alex: 100 Themes is pretty random...and almost over. It's just a bunch of random scenes fit into a 100 Theme challenge I found by Deviant Art.

Raider: Thanks for the string of reviews!

Alice: I responded to your PM. So glad you like the series! Does this mean I may have a new reader then?

Saberin: Scared? Don't think I've ever had a reader tell me they're scared before. Huh...

Farmer: Well...let's just say you and Saberin have both laid claims...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Gabby sat up much too quickly. She reached up to her face and found she'd been sweating. Nightmares had been coming with an intensity she hadn't experienced before. Gabby knew they were likely linked to her pregnancy but that fact didn't help. She stood up and went to the kitchen and got a rag. She always fetched water before bed so that Russ could have a drink if he got thirsty in the middle of the night. She hoped Russ would be big enough in the next few months to get the water. Until then Gabby knew it was a bad idea for her to lug buckets of water around. She could likely manage it for another week or two but then she'd have to ask for help until Russ hit the infamous growth spurt boys his age were known for. Gabby wondered if she could talk Caitlyn into staying with them. She probably would but Gabby got the sense that the younger Leaf daughter wouldn't be home for long. She didn't want Russ to get jilted…or Caitlyn to let something slip.

After washing her face Gabby knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. Instead she went into Russ's room and sat in the rocking chair Kane had gotten from his parents when they married. It was the chair Pauline rocked him to sleep in when he was a baby and Gabby had rocked Russ in it many a time in more recent years. She sat there, knowing if Russ woke he would know she was there by the slight creaking of the chair. For awhile Gabby thought about rocking the new baby to sleep.

It had been Kane's decision to adopt Russ. He'd known she would agree to it so he went along with it before they discussed anything. Gabby hadn't loved Russ as her son right away but she did care for him and within the first year she couldn't imagine him being anyone else's son. At first she hadn't been completely sure Talia would live up to her end of their agreement but she had and taking on the role of 'Mommy' changed her life. She listened to Russ breathe as she rocked with her hands over the new baby. She'd need someone else to examine her before she knew just how far along she was. Kane had been gone for just over three weeks but Gabby knew it was more than that. At three weeks she would probably still be confused. Now she realized the earlier signs were there but she'd dismissed them. It was a common mistake.

Gabby pressed harder against her stomach and outlined the slightest bump. She had to be somewhere around eight to twelve weeks. Gabby signed and wondered what her family would be now. She wondered if Russ would be upset that he was adopted and the new baby wasn't. She didn't think she'd love the new one any more or less than she loved Russ but it'd definitely be different. She hated that Russ and the baby would have that divide.

"Mommy?"

Gabby tilted her head up towards his voice. She didn't feel any sunlight coming through his window nor did she hear the birds chirping. It was still a long time to sunrise. "What's wrong, Russ?"

"I want cuddles," Russ demanded. Gabby just smiled.

"Then come get them."

There were a few shifting creaks as the little boy made a beeline into Gabby's lap. Gabby rubbed his back and ruffled his hair. He clutched the front of her nightgown in one hand and sucked the thumb on his other. Gabby smiled and hugged him closer to her body. His head perked up, hitting her chin sharply.

"Russ," she whispered gently.

"Sorry Mommy," he said without any hints of real regret. "Your tummy is squishy."

Gabby traced her son's body down to his hands which were now pressed against her belly. "What?" she asked hoping she'd heard him wrong.

"You ate too many cookies. Can we have cookies tomorrow?"

Gabby smiled and kissed his forehead. "I guess a few more won't hurt," she told him. "How about we have a full picnic tomorrow?"

She heard the delight in his voice as he cheered.

"But first," she went on, "Sleep. We both need to get back to bed."

Gabby carried Russ back and tucked him in tightly before going back to her own bedroom. The large bed always seemed empty without Kane so when he was away she folded the blanket around her so she could pretend it was smaller. After settling back down she pressed her hand to her stomach. So far the only people who had confirmed her pregnancy were healers who worked in the medical wing. Now her four year old adopted son, though diverted, had done the same. Gabby wondered just how long she could hide it and hoped Kane came back before then.

* * *

Caitlyn lay down in her bed at Halt and Pauline's apartment staring out the window. She'd wanted nothing more than to come home when she was captured and then again when she stayed at the farm. Her grandparents had quietly listened to what she wanted to tell and didn't press for more. Caitlyn assumed they'd both seen their fair share of action and tight situations in their lives and didn't feel need to push for hers.

The bed she slept in had once been Kane's. After Kane's it was Gabby's for a short time between Gabby leaving her parents' home and marrying Kane and then after that it was Caitlyn's. Caitlyn knew Scout had probably stayed in it a few times as well as Daniel and maybe even Carissa.

Caitlyn realized it had been a long time since she really thought about her 'cousins'. She knew Daniel had been sent to Hibernia where Scout was. Caitlyn was glad he went. It made Hibernia seem less imposing to have two people she grew up around there. She'd also seen him make passes at her sister and thought it hopelessly romantic if Scout ended up marrying a childhood friend. If Daniel were willing to marry a princess, that is. Caitlyn had heard him more than once heard him poke fun at Rosalina. Perhaps he was only willing to befriend royal families rather than actually join them. Carissa was somewhere in the castle. She and Rosalina were thick as thieves. Every time a rumor circulated that Rosalina did something clever or brave Caitlyn suspected it was Carissa who orchestrated the situation. Usually ladies-in-waiting just helped with hair and gave companionship to a royal peer but Carissa was more like a best friend who worked behind the backs of everyone else to make sure Rosalina's life went flawless. Caitlyn had to admit it was a good job to have…if one could cater to the whims of a princess.

Then there was Quinlan, the third Treaty child. He'd been born a year before Caitlyn so when the Treaty and Leaf families got together they'd always paired up. Daniel and Scout were both amazing archers and because of that the younger siblings shied away from bows and arrows for fear of never measuring up to the older ones. Carissa could shoot and hit a target if she needed to but her position required knowledge of weapons more subtle than a full sized bow and quiver hanging from her torso. Caitlyn became more comfortable with her ability and even improved after Scout went away. Quinlan, however, had never taken it up. He seemed to follow in his mother's footsteps as a Courier. Daniel and Carissa had both cleared their father in height but Quinlan had surpassed everyone and wasn't done. Where Alyss got her height had gone on to him.

Caitlyn sighed and got out of bed. This apartment wasn't so different than the one she stayed in with her family when they lived at Castle Araluen. Caitlyn opened the window to let air in. It was colder than she expected so she went and got the blanket off her bed to wrap up in.

"Thinking of jumping?"

Caitlyn jumped back startled. "What…who…." she stammered before the person came into the light. She sighed. "Daideo," she said.

"Still using Gaelic for me?" Halt asked.

Caitlyn shrugged.

"Well?" he went on. "Planning to jump?"

Caitlyn looked out the window for a few moments with confusion before turning back to him. "I'm not going to kill myself."

"That's not what I meant," Halt told her. "When Scout was about your age she jumped out a window and went hunting with the boys. You remember that?"

Caitlyn smiled. "Yes I do."

Halt crossed his arms and looked out the window. "Kate you're old enough to make your own decisions. If you were an orphan in the Ward you'd be apprenticed out by now. Your master wouldn't be sending you off, granted, but you'd be apprenticed out."

"What are you saying?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm saying you're old enough to start making some decisions for yourself. Granted an apprentice would listen to her masters," he added quickly. He turned and headed back for the door. "Good luck, Kate."

"Well that was weird," Caitlyn muttered to herself when she heard his own door shut.


	41. News

**A/N: I miss the days I had time to write several chapters ahead...**

**Review Responses**

Alex: Your review made me laugh literally out loud and I got some pretty interesting stares from people in the coffee shop. On that note, I miss English tea :( Anyway, I don't use 'Cait' because the spelling of it is Kate...the best example I can think of in modern culture is Catherine (Duchess of Cambridge) is Kate, not Cate. Good luck at colorguard/band camp! Don't hit yourself too hard with the flag!

Saberin: Your excitement always makes me happy. So which are you most anxious about, Scout's love life or Gabby's baby? By the way, counting your 'invisible' vote, Scout/Daniel is in the lead with 3...Scout/Tucker has 2 and Scout/Warden has 1. Maybe it just should have been a Scout poll.

Gold: Love love love long reviews! Gabby having her baby does seem to stir up a LOT of commotion with you readers. I've gotten a record number of requests and comments surrounding that particular event than ever before as a writer. Hopefully this update was quick enough for you!

Raider: I'm still skeptical of the 12th book personally. I may wait to get some reviews from you guys before I buy it. It just seems random. After all Flanagan's Lost Stories (not to be confused with my 'Lost' series which I began long before that book was written) were meant to be an ending to Ranger's Apprentice. I've read the summary and synopsis of this one and I'm just not as thrilled about it as I was the others.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Liam and Kane lay side by side on their bellies peering down into a valley. Below their newly freed but badly beaten prisoner was running madly to his peers who had been camping in a rather clever spot. Liam and Kane had tracked him from afar and he'd led them right to the hidden camp. It made the group vulnerable to ambush but honestly neither the Ranger nor Royal Scout would have been able to find the camp without someone leading them to it.

"Do you see Mason?" Kane whispered softly.

Liam's information extraction sessions had led to several important pieces of information. Because the three men gathered were all clever they were able to read between the lines. This was the major camp Liam had been searching for. It was the one he'd almost made it to until Caitlyn showed up. Mason had to be down there somewhere.

"No. Maybe he's in one of the tents."

"Do you have a plan?" Kane asked.

"Working on it," Liam replied. The sun had risen too high for them to slip away. They had come at twilight and the camp had patrols scanning every possible attack point, including where they were. Their shadows had blended in with those of the rocks and until the sun moved they were stuck. In other cases they'd probably risk it and belly crawl backwards until they were safe and then walk back but this was too crucial.

Kane nudged Liam and nodded his head towards the far side of the valley. "What's that?"

Liam looked over and studied the commotion coming down what they could now see was a path down into the valley. Several men and women surrounded one person who seemed to be paraded as they went down. The one person was obviously a prisoner. Liam and Kane both peered closely. The distance was too far to pick out details or faces but a Ranger cloak was clearly apparent as it waved like a flag from the hand of one of the captors.

"That can't be Mason's cloak. They would have gotten rid of it by now," Liam muttered. Kane sighed.

"I think I know who it belongs to."

* * *

Gabby washed her hands when she arrived at work. Caitlyn had volunteered to take Russ for the day and that night she'd be moving in with them until her father returned. She took a deep breath as she dried her hands on her apron which lay over her stomach. She wondered just exactly how this would be kept quiet. Gabby smiled to herself as she remembered that Rosalina knew so keeping it quiet wouldn't last long.

"Gabby."

Gabby turned her head in the direction of the sound. "Yes?" she asked. There was a pause. Gabby could hear the person breathing uneasily to the left of her. "Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Gabby I need to know where she is."

Gabby finished drying her hands and retrieved her cane. "Talia?" she asked. The person took a deep breath.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Gabby I'm looking for Caitlyn. Do you know where she is?"

Gabby reached out into the space in front of her. Talia took her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you, Gabby?"

"What are you doing in Araluen?" Gabby asked.

"I came on a wolfship from Hibernia," Talia answered. Scout…she was in some trouble and just recently got out. I have something to tell Caitlyn immediately and the sooner the better. Where is she?"

"Um…she's with Russ."

Gabby sensed the tension when she said her son's name. Technically their son's name, but Gabby wasn't ready for that yet.

"Gabby," Talia said slowly, "If you want to go first and send Caitlyn to me that is fine. This isn't about Kane or Russ and that's why I came to you first."

"Really?" Gabby asked with confusion. "You didn't want to run into my husband or son so you came to me to find someone who has a dozen other people who could answer that question?"

"You're the easiest of the dozen to find that doesn't risk crossing someone from the royal family."

"You do know Prince Ace works here?"

"Yes and I also know that he doesn't typical work mornings. Please Gabby, just get me to Caitlyn. It's urgent."

Gabby took another deep breath. Talia's desperation was clear but she didn't feel comfortable trusting Talia to be rational once she saw Russ. Gabby knew that even with sight a healer was no match for someone like Talia.

"I'll go get her," Gabby promised. "She'll meet you at Jenny's restaurant."

There were few paths to Jenny's restaurant from her home. If Talia followed her she could grab Russ and alert Caitlyn. She felt Talia squeeze her hand. "Thank you, Gabby."

Gabby listened as Talia walked off and turned left, the opposite direction of Gabby's apartment. To the right would have been faster but Talia was probably making a point to earn her trust. Gabby sighed and walked back to her apartment right after telling one of the medical maids she'd be taking the morning off.

"Caitlyn?" Gabby asked as she let herself into her apartment.

"Mommy!" Russ squealed. Gabby picked up her son when he collided with her and took a few steps towards where she was sure Caitlyn was.

"Gabby, is something wrong?"

"Caitlyn," Gabby said again. "Talia is here. She wants to see you at Jenny's restaurant."

There was a confused pause. "What?" Caitlyn finally asked.

"Talia is at Jenny's restaurant and she needs you for something," Gabby repeated. "She said it's urgent. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Well…Russ…"

Gabby rubbed her son's back. "Do you want anyone to go with you then? You could probably track down Carissa or…"

"I'll go alone. Thanks, Gabby."

After Caitlyn walked out Russ played with a loose strand of Gabby's hair. "Mommy who is Talia?"

Gabby kissed his forehead. "A friend of Caitlyn's."


	42. Breakfast

**A/N: ...I also miss the days I had time to give these chapters a proper edit...**

**Review Responses**

Saberin: At last check it was a 3-2-1 at the poll, so no clear winner...actually you've yet to actually vote so Scout/Daniel is tied with Scout/Tucker

Gold: Hopefully this settles all your Talia/Caitlyn confusion. As for typing on your iPod while in pain, OUCH! But it makes your review so much more special :)

Phoenix/Farmer: I like your new name, though when I first read it my mind autocorrected Risin to Raisin for some reason...

Tera: Again, Daniel/Scout isn't officially in the lead...you've just got to get Saberin to go vote and they'll be up by 1. So basically you're saying the princess of Hibernia is the Girl Next Door? There's a one-shot somewhere in that. Medal? Hm...I'd settle for maybe being a published author :) I do have an original story in my head however I work on it off-and-on...here if I mess up it's no big deal because, well it's fanfiction. In an actual book it'd be a HUGE deal, so...who knows...

Alice: Oh, I can guarantee Book 12 will interfere with my stories. I may or may not lose readers over it since I've tried to stay consistent with Flanagan's work and Book 12 is going to throw in something I have been open about avoiding. Anyway, love the long review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"Looks like they know we're here," Julia said to Scout. They'd said their good byes early that morning and now arriving back at the school there were students as young as fourteen doing drills outside. At the Academy of Roscrea training went from fourteen to twenty-two years of age but students and apprentices could come in as late as eighteen after proving themselves and leave as early as twenty. Julia had been there since she was thirteen. Most of the students were orphans or came from less-than-pleasant families but Scout had long since realized that people who chose this life rarely had happy backgrounds. Her desire for it came from her parents, neither of whom had a happy upbringing.

"Think we're in trouble?" Scout asked as they came through. They turned the corner and came to a sudden halt. Jedrick, their leader, stood with his arms crossed waiting for them. Scout and Julia dismounted and went to meet him.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to do what you needed to do," Jedrick told them. "Taking friends with you wasn't something you were entitled to do. You know how hard it was to, without warning, have to cover for them? Speaking of two, where is Tucker?"

"At Roscrea," Scout answered. "He got hurt."

Jedrick sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why, Scout? Why do you put such stress on me? This was supposed to be simple."

"It wasn't," Julia said. "By a long shot it was anything but simple."

"Well you two have reports to write," Jedrick told them. "Once your reports are finished go to your room and pack up."

Scout and Julia glanced to one another. "What?" Scout asked.

"You're both graduating," Jedrick told them. "And Tucker too once he gets back to check in and do his last paperwork, but first the paperwork."

Both young women nodded and took their horses towards the stables.

"So…we're graduating," Julia said.

"Seems sudden, doesn't it?"

Graduation at the Academy wasn't formal. Once they cleared their tests, as Julia had done by the time she was seventeen and Scout had done after a year of being there, they were considered apprentices rather than students. Once they had the experience Jedrick deemed necessary they 'graduated'. Originally the term was 'released', a term used in the old Academy, but more recently they'd changed it to 'graduated' because 'released' made the Academy sounded like a prison.

"I guess this is just how it is," Julia shrugged as she brushed her horse. "I hate how we have to do paperwork before we leave."

"Well…paper runs armies. At least that's what my grandfather always says."

Graduating from the Academy meant they'd be eligible for positions as dealt by Jedrick and Kineta. Basically it meant that that night or the next morning Jedrick would ride with them back to Roscrea for assignments. Most students spend their entire Academy careers dreaming up positions to request and aim for. Scout knew she wouldn't get a position. After all, she already had one. However Julia's life would be determined once they arrived at Roscrea. She'd shown interest in becoming a spy or scout. To become important in Hibernia people didn't have to train at the Academy but the best of the best did.

"So I guess you just go to being a princess then?" Julia asked.

Scout rolled her eyes. "Since when have I ever been 'just a princess'?"

Julia smiled. "At least you get to watch over Tucker yourself."

Scout felt her cheeks burn. "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Scout, I'm not blind. You like him. You also had that Ranger Liaison and guard tripping over themselves to come to your aid."

Scout shook her head. "None of that matters. I don't have time for that type of thing."

Julia shrugged. "Seems like the type of thing that just happens whether you have time or not, but that being said I guess you don't care to know what Tucker and I were doing after you left."

Scout set up straighter. "You're having too much fun toying with me."

"Me? Toy with the crown heir of the throne I'm in service of?"

Scout rolled her eyes. "You'd never do such a thing."

Julia smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Well you're not wearing your crown."

Scout smiled with her. Julia laughed.

"That jailer Calvin came to us. He was interested in what we knew about Princess Elizabet."

Scout's smile faded in a flash. "He's not going to…"

"We told him that she's happy and loved. He asked if she remembered him. We told him we didn't know."

"I told Kineta about him when I first came back. I'm sure she's told Sean. Eventually he'll get a reward of some kind for helping us. They'll figure out what to do about him by then."

Julia's gleam returned. "And then after that Tucker asked a lot of questions about you."

Scout grinned. "What kind of questions?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Your favorite foods, what I knew about your family, whether or not you'd be a good queen."

"Sounds more like trivia."

"Maybe," Julia admitted. "But that's quite a lot of trivia for someone who is in service.

* * *

Caitlyn sat down opposite of Talia at a small table. The restaurant's breakfasts weren't as spectacular as its lunches and dinners. Jenny ran two restaurants, and while the one closest to the castle was her main one she didn't cook breakfast at either. Instead Jenny was somewhere overseeing the prep for main meals while whoever her best apprentice that week oversaw breakfast. Talia had already ordered coffee so Caitlyn add sugar from the bowl in the center of the table and forced herself to take a sip.

"Your mother wasn't much for coffee either," Talia said as she watched Caitlyn's expression.

"Why did you want to see me?" Caitlyn asked.

"Your sister asked me to keep an eye on you. What happened to your wrists?"

Most of Caitlyn's wounds from captivity had faded but ugly scars around her wrists where she'd struggled against the rope remained. Gabby and Ace had told her they'd be there for at least a month.

"Long story," Caitlyn told her.

Talia raised an eyebrow. "Is it?"

"What were you doing with my sister?"

Talia shrugged. "Keeping her from making stupid decisions and making sure she stayed alive during a mission."

"I thought that's what Sean and Kineta were for."

"I'm a little more hands-on."

A waiter came to their table. "Anything to eat, ladies?"

"Toast and jam," Talia said so quick the waiter seemed intimidated.

"Um…alright…for you, Kate?"

Caitlyn had come in at least once a week since moving in with her grandparents after her mother died. "Same," she replied just to get rid of him. He scurried off glancing back at Talia over his shoulder.

"Caitlyn," Talia went on. "I've got more than one thing to do while I'm here but I wanted to see you first. There's something you should know about Scout's latest mission."

Caitlyn leaned forward with anxiety. "Yes?" she asked. "Is Scout hurt? Did…"

"Scout's fine. A friend of hers got hurt but she's fine. Caitlyn, shortly after your mother's funeral I left. Do you have any idea where I went?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I had a little more on my mind at the time."

"I went to find the man who killed her."

Caitlyn felt her body go stiff. "What?" she asked. "Did you find him?"

Talia nodded. "It took me two years. He was always just two steps ahead of me. I got close to him in Iberion but then he disappeared. It was as though he turned into a ghost. It went on like that for months. I went back to Hibernia after several weeks of no new leads, and by happy mistake I found him again. He must have smuggled away on a ship before I caught up.

"He had thought he'd won and that I'd given up, which is only partially true. I was on my way to Roscrea to tell your mother I was sorry when I was forced to stop in this small town because of weather. While there I went to a tavern to have dinner and saw a man get arrested for drunken rage. It was the same man, Caitlyn. His name was Victor Eula. I found out through the jail's cook he'd be there for at least a week so I rode like hell to the Academy and collected your sister and some reinforcements. He was taken to Roscrea alive for judgment."

"And?" Caitlyn pressed when she paused.

"He's dead now, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn had thought she'd came to terms with her mother's death but now it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. Tears stung her eyes though she forced them down her throat. She would not cry in a public place. "Thank you, Talia."

Talia nodded. "I'm leaving Araluen again in a couple of days. You're welcome to come with me if you want. I'm going back to Roscrea."

Caitlyn frowned. "Why would I want to go to Roscrea?"

"I thought you may like a change of scenery and your family's there."

Caitlyn shook her head. "Scout's there. The rest of my family is here, in Araluen."

"You don't count Sean and his family as yours?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Distant family."

Talia sighed. "Caitlyn, Scout told me your father was still missing. I'm not saying he's dead but…"

Caitlyn shook her head. "He isn't dead."

Now it was Talia's turn to be shocked. "He isn't?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "No."

"Then where is he?"

Caitlyn brushed her fingertips against her wrist where the scars were most visible. "I just found out recently myself. He's tracking down his apprentice who was taken slave."

"These people are in Araluen?"

Caitlyn nodded. Talia seemed to consider it for several moments. "Is anyone helping him?"

"Uncle Will," Caitlyn answered with stress on the word 'uncle', "William…Kane…"

"Kane's going after them?"

Caitlyn nodded wondering if that had been wise to disclose. "Yes. Gilan and some others just left this morning."

Talia stood up. She dug in her purse and left a gold coin on the table. "Enjoy the breakfast, Caitlyn."

"Where are you going?" Caitlyn asked.

"You've just given me my next mission."


	43. Special Operations

**A/N: To those reviewing: You are all super amazing people and I think I have an idea on how to reward you super amazing people but I don't want to say it yet because it's pending on my commitment to carrying it out...but HINT: This 'author thank you' is likely go out at random times rather than every single chapter and it is NOT those random chapter previews I've done in the past that I now know are cheesy and stupid. **

**Just some initiative to those who don't review...(in other words, reviews make me happy!)**

**Review Responses**

Alex: You have a very strange cat situation. Have fun at band camp!

Wannabe: Don't worry about the frequent thing. I completely understand. As for Book 12, I'm just not excited for it. He did such a great job wrapping up the series, unlike so many other authors. He created an 'end' people could be happy with but also left enough open for people like me to get carried away. Book 11 WAS advertised as and epilogue to the series. Now this whole Book 12 thing is coming and while the summary is interesting the synopsis looks like the outline of a really bad fanfiction. Like I've said before, I'll probably end up giving it a shot because it's Flanagan but I'm not completely in love with it. When I first heard about Book 12 I thought maybe I should read his summaries and all that and start setting up my stories to line up with his Book 12 so I can stay true to his work but then I saw where he was going with it and thought, "Nope, not going to happen."

Saberin: Now every time I see your name come up I envision Team Daniel t-shirts and an SNL skit similar to the one Taylor Lautner did with Team Edward/Team Jacob...and then I laugh...well anyway I think we're a lot alike because when I read your reviews they sound like something I'd say if I were a reader instead of an author...all demanding and impatient...and that's why I have Netflix, so that I can watch 7 seasons all at once and find out what happens next.

Gold: I'll try to do better at separating Scout and Caitlyn. I'm guessing you and Saberin are joining up with Team Daniel t-shirts?

Raider: I think he'll do better with this overdone 'twist' than 99.99% of the people on here but still I'm not excited about it because, well, it's overdone. If I were a popular published author I think I'd publish the book and then read fanfiction to see what to avoid in the next one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout and Julia had packed and finished their paperwork by the time lunch was being served in the kitchens so they ate before saddling their horses to make the trip back to Roscrea. Because Julia would need an assignment Jedrick was coming with them.

"Nervous?" Scout asked as they tightened the straps on their saddles.

Julia just shrugged. "I'm just glad I don't have your job. Are you ready to become the princess full time?"

"I've tried not to think about that."

Jedrick came over to them holding the reins of his own horse. "You two ready?" he asked. Both nodded and mounted up. Scout quickly made last minute adjustments to her pack before signaling Swift to trot along after Jedrick and Julia.

The ride back seemed to go quicker. None of them really talked but the mood was much lighter than that morning's ride. When they arrived back at Roscrea they were able to go straight to an office to wait. Scout knew that she could leave if she wanted. She could go find Elizabet and ask her young cousin if she'd like to go for a ride or go sit with Tucker in the medical wing, but ever since setting foot in the castle Julia had been on edge and Scout wanted to stay to support her friend.

Sean and Kineta both came in almost an hour later. Julia straightened up and curtsied. Jedrick and Scout glanced to one another. Of course Julia would feel need to curtsy. She didn't have the same history as the other two did with the king and queen.

"Welcome back ladies," Sean said. He looked straight at Jedrick. "Is Tucker graduating as well?"

Jedrick nodded. "I brought his last assignment with me and someone will clear out his room and bring him his things later this week. Scout tells me he'll be stuck here for awhile."

"Well then," Sean said as he settled his gaze on Julia. "What would you like to do?"

"A scout, Your Majesty," she answered. Sean raised his eyebrow.

"A scout?"

Julia nodded. "Yes sir."

"We've got too many scouts running around," Kineta told her. "Do you have a second choice?"

Scout could hear Julia swallow hard. "Um…" she faltered.

"If I may," Jedrick cut in, "I think Julia's an excellent candidate for Special Operations."

Scout perked up. "Special Operations?" she asked as she stared directly at her cousins. She'd never heard of Special Operations. Sean and Kineta both ignored her.

"You give your word on that?" Kineta asked. Jedrick nodded.

"She's got the natural instincts and has handled just about everything I've thrown at her. I think she could succeed there."

"What's Special Operations?" Julia asked.

"It's a division of our best," Kineta told her. "Eventually it will have around a hundred or so people of various talents tackling our most difficult problems and keeping peace."

"Sounds like the Rangers Corps and Battalion in Araluen," Scout muttered. Sean just nodded

"That's because Ranger Gilan and your mother Lady Lina worked with us several years ago to get it started. They gave us outlines and training techniques and we've been implementing them into our apprenticeships. Right now it's just got six members, however Jedrick if you vouch for Julia then we'll let her give it a try."

"Do you accept this position, Julia?" Kineta asked. "You'll be expected to be in active service for at least ten years and then work within Special Operations until you're no longer able. It's demanding work."

Julia just smiled. "It sounds perfect. Thank you."

Scout had dozens of questions but decided to hold them until she had one of her cousins in private.

"Good. Jedrick can get you set up with everything you need."

Scout reached out and tugged slightly on Kineta's skirt as everyone filed out. Kineta gave her the slightest of nods and closed the door the moment the others had gone.

"It's secret because it's small," Kineta told her. "Once we've got them stronger in numbers we'll make a bigger announcement."

"I don't understand," Scout said. "You said my mother helped design it. She's been dead two years. Two years and all you have is six people?"

Kineta nodded. "Scout, Special Operations needs high standards regardless of how long it takes to build those standards. You don't know this because all the students affected are gone now, but the Academy took some major turns in the past decade. Eventually the Academy will only have two purposes. The first will be to train our officers and highest level of military, meaning people will have already done apprenticeships and perhaps a few years of service before going into it. The second and most important will be to train apprentices for and serve as headquarters for Special Operations."

Scout thought about it. In Araluen, Ranger apprentices were trained by Rangers with a few extra courses thrown in at the annual Gathering and headed by a single Ranger Commandant. Battalion ladies were trained at Castle Araluen under the Council, made up of three Battalion members. They outsourced regularly to Couriers, Scribes, and Rangers for lessons. Once the Battalion apprentices were older they were allowed to go on missions under pretty much anyone in service. The Academy of Roscrea was well hidden and well equipped to withstand pretty much anything. Scout wasn't aware of many places such a fortress could exist. The rocky bay lining the Academy's walls defended it against attacks by sea and the dense forest's paths intertwined so badly the first thing Scout had done upon entering was ride almost nonstop from the Academy back to Roscrea so that if she forgot the way at least Swift would know it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scout asked.

"_We_ didn't want to tell you until you graduated. We didn't want to run the risk of you taking off and joining Special Operations when it's your duty to run the country."

"Would the leader of Special Operations even take me if I did?"

Kineta shook her head. "No, because the Special Operations Commandant is Jedrick."

Scout couldn't help smiling. "So the Academy's days are numbered?"

Kineta nodded. "We think we've gotten the training regimen we want down. We should have our hundred within the next five or six years and then the Academy will shut down and instead that set of buildings in the woods will be known as Headquarters. We won't advertise that's what it is, though. We plan to keep it secret we have so much importance in one place as long as we can. Besides, part of our deal with Araluen's assistance to create our Special Operations was to allow the Rangers and Battalion to use it as their own checkpoint as well. In time our Ranger Liaison and a Battalion Liaison will be housed over there to assist in the running of everything and we'll send someone from ours to Araluen to do the same. It ties our countries together and strengthens both our defenses."

Scout frowned. "So Daniel will…"

"If Daniel's still the Ranger Liaison then yes, he'll be moved over there. But keep in mind that he's still answering to Gilan. That's the catch in all this. Araluen picks who we get and we pick who they get." Kineta paused to raise her eyebrow. "Of course, this is all assuming Daniel is still a Ranger."


	44. Responsibility

**A/N: ...My mistake...I deserved pitchforks on that one...(for those who don't know what this means, just continue with your life and ignore...)**

**Review Responses**

Wannabe: Um...address...right...1600 Pennsylvania Ave, good luck getting past security.

Elbereth: I was wondering where you'd gone. And now you're back! As for your question about Daniel's future, your curiosity is exactly what I was aiming for.

Phoenix: Yes, Daniel is still a Ranger

Saberin: I'm starting to see why actors are afraid of their fan girls.

Gold: Luckily right now I'm house/dog sitting so can't be half as productive as I need to be outside of my real job so...writing...

Raider: The last Theme was Relaxation...not a lot I could do with that...but yeah hope you've enjoyed them :)

**Message to all: 100 Themes has officially come to a close. For those who haven't been following them, 100 Themes is a challenge I took from Deviant Art and over the past couple of years I've been using them to enhance my main story with mostly one-shots, some two-shots. In it you find Lina as a little girl, Scout as a little girl, Elizabet's family pre-royal, more about her Uncle Calvin, the constable who freaked Scout out when going after Eula, Liam and Lina's life before kids, and much more. There's an author's note in the last Theme that requires some reader participation. Your response to that would be highly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Gabby turned to go back to the medical wing when she felt a hand on her arm. She stopped. "Yes?" she asked.

"Gabby, I need to ask you about something else," Talia said. Gabby shifted her weight uneasily.

"If this is about Russ then…"

"I plan to keep my promise about Russ. You're his mother. I won't interfere with him."

Gabby relaxed. She could hear Talia's honesty but it still didn't explain why Talia was still there. "Caitlyn said you met with her. Is there something else?"

"Yes. There's part of my promise I'm not keeping, and that's interfering with Kane. Caitlyn told me he's going to Liam. Is that true?"

Gabby nodded. "Yes."

"Can you take responsibility for Caitlyn until either Liam or I get back? Kane and his little group are getting into something big."

"You think you need to get involved?" Gabby asked softly.

"Yes," Talia told her. "I swear I wouldn't come to you if I thought they would be fine. I just want to know that Caitlyn's safe until her father gets back. I want to hear that you'll make sure she's taken care of."

"I will," Gabby promised. "I just don't understand why you're here telling me all this."

Talia took Gabby's hand and squeezed it. "Believe it or not I do care about Kane and Russ. You're the one who loves them. I know Russ is safe but Kane…things go wrong in missions like this. I just want to make sure he comes home to you and _your _son." Talia made sure she stressed that Russ belonged to Gabby now though it pained her to say it.

Though she still held her cane in her other hand she pressed it to her middle. Talia raised an eyebrow at what was clearly involuntary on Gabby's part.

"Gabby?" Talia asked.

Gabby took a deep breath. "He's got two children to come home to."

Talia couldn't help herself. She hugged Gabby tightly. She'd intended it to be quick but let Gabby muffle a couple of sobs into her shoulder before pulling away. "I'll make sure he comes home," Talia promised her. "Does he know?"

"No," Gabby said as she composed herself. "I didn't know until recently."

"Listen," Talia said sternly. She reached up and wiped a stray tear away with her thumb. She stared into Gabby's eyes though Gabby didn't see her. "You take care of yourself, Russ, and Caitlyn. Don't worry. I'll take care of Kane. He will be home soon."

Gabby nodded. "Please, Talia…" she muttered.

Both cut themselves off as heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway. Talia watched as a shadow grew bigger and bigger around the corner wondering if it was someone she should hide from.

"Ace?" Gabby called out.

Finally rounding the corner Talia could see the second Araluen prince. He paused to stare directly at her before touching Gabby's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Gabby answered. "Talia was just on her way. She's in a hurry."

Ace nodded to Talia and turned back to Gabby. "Are you feeling alright, Gabby? You seem pale."

Talia narrowed her eyes at his tone. Obviously he'd chosen his words carefully. He knew about the baby. She let go of Gabby. "She was feeling ill a moment ago. Maybe the day off isn't a bad idea."

Talia expected Gabby to protest but she didn't. Instead she just stood there silently staring into nothing.

"I'll cover for you," Ace promised her. "I was just on my way in. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Gabby nodded.

"Good bye," Talia told both of them though she directed the words to Gabby.

"Bye," Gabby responded. Talia watched for a few moments and realized how unsteady Gabby was now. Kane's being in danger really worried her. Talia sighed and hoped someone in Araluen would take special care to comfort Gabby while she was away.

Gabby remembered all the other times Kane had been in danger. She'd been able to handle it but now the thought just made her feel shaky and nauseous.

"Are you really alright, Gabby?" Ace asked.

"She told me Kane was in danger that she was going to make sure he got home but I…I'm just worried."

"You're more emotional than you usually are right now. Spending the day in bed will do you good. Caitlyn can watch over you."

Ace's words were those of a healer. He held her arm as they walked and she kept her other hand on her stomach. She'd forgotten to tell Talia to keep the baby secret and if Kane planned to do something risky that would be her ammunition to talk him out of it.

"Thank you Ace," Gabby told him. "How's Anamaria? Have you seen her?"

"Yes. She figured you out but she's taking it better than anyone expected. She'll be alright."

"Good."

They made it to Gabby's apartment. Ace opened the door for her and nodded to Caitlyn as they walked in.

"I can check on you after my shift," Ace offered.

"If I need something Caitlyn can handle getting it. Thank you."

Ace nodded and ducked out. Gabby set her cane against the corner next to the door and caught the patter of feet that had been going since she walked in.

"Mommy you're back!" Russ shouted.

"Yes," Gabby told him.

"You are back," Caitlyn repeated. "Are you alright?"

Gabby nodded. "I just felt dizzy after this morning. I've been sent home to rest."

"I can take Russ out for a couple of hours so you can have a nap," Caitlyn offered. Gabby nodded again.

"I think that's a good idea. Russ, go get your cloak."

Russ scrambled to his bedroom and began making a mess looking for what was hanging on the peg by the door. Gabby had picked it up while he was asleep and put it in its proper place. Usually it took him a good ten or so minutes to figure that out.

"Caitlyn?" Gabby asked softly.

"Yes?"

"You plan to stay with me until they get back, right?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"I could use your help." She rubbed her stomach hoping it was enough to convince the young girl.

"I can do whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you."


	45. Priorities

**A/N: Chapter 44 has been corrected though I'm not sure if an alert was sent out. I never got one sent to me so I suppose none of you got one either. It IS fixed. Sorry again everyone!**

**In other news, I am working on a 'perk' of sorts for those who review, but to receive the perk I have in mind you must have an account and be signed at the time of the review. I understand most of you don't feel like signing in, but if this works out you'll need to every now and then. I'm not going to dictate you sign in every single time. I know on phones and whatnot it's a real bother, but I just need something to PM. So that being said, Wander is going to end in the foreseeable future. There will be a 6th (wow...6...I remember being surprised people wanted a 4th...) and if you aren't someone to regularly leaves a review while logged in then I'm going to ask that you review just the FIRST CHAPTER of the new story signed into an account linked to your email. Then you never have to sign into the account again but when I PM your account it will go to your email. I will send these 'perks' to those who leave signed reviews on a specific chapter first and then go back to those who didn't leave signed reviews, however I won't go digging through who knows how many chapters worth of reviews looking for your account. Therefore to get this you need to leave a signed review on the FIRST CHAPTER. That will be the only one I look at when an unsigned review pops up and I decide to deal out the perks for that particular chapter.  
**

**Wander still has some stuff to get through before the new one gets up though, so no rush. As usual I will post something here stating the new story's title.**

**Review Responses**

Wannabe: When you mentioned George, I thought, "Oh yeah, I remember him. Shy kid who wanted to be a lawyer and then rode a 'slow horse' in Nihon-Ja." Then I realized I didn't know anything else about him, so I went to the Ranger's Apprentice wikia and looked him up thinking, "Maybe he's got a really big fan out there who wrote something up on him." And that's when I found an interview with Flanagan in which he says George is his least favorite character and whose purpose was literally only to 'round out the wards on Choosing Day' and was impressed by the fan base for him (which I think may be why he makes another appearance in Book 10). In other words George is perfect for fanfiction. He's on the list. And don't worry about the address...I think you've mentioned before you aren't American but then I figured most Americans don't know that address either so Google and Bing are good friends!

Jenny D: I've added Elizabet and minor characters to my list of Themes

Raider: So glad you like the one-shots! They were a whim that, well, turned into 100 Themes. Eventual face off of the crushes...hm...not what I had in mind but something to think about...even if it's something small in the new Themes...added to my list :)

Elbereth: Short stories is something I'll throw into consideration when I start the new Themes, but Liam and Lina's missions when in the Academy are added to the list for sure. Are you interested in detailed missions or just Academy life in general?

Gold: Calm...breathe...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"So now we've got two people to rescue," William said flatly after Liam and Kane finished telling him what they'd seen.

"Mason's the priority," Liam told them. "He'll be harder to find and we have no idea what condition he's in."

"You have a plan then?" Kane asked.

"Will's going to be the center of attention for awhile. We need to be watching them around the clock. They may bring Mason out to parade around with him." Liam nodded to William. "Kane and I will handle the watch."

"What?" William exclaimed. "What do you think I should do then?"

"You're going to go directly to the next fief and tell the Ranger what's going on," Liam told him. "Get us some help."

"I can help here."

"I think Liam's right here," Kane said.

"You won't let me because I'm a prince, right?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't care if you're a prince or not. You're not meant to do work that involves sneaking around."

"He's right William," Kane pressed. "You're trained to be a knight. Knights don't do this kind of thing."

"William, go tell the Ranger and then after that go straight to the castle and explain this all to the Baron. You can bring however many soldiers you want with you and raid this place, but we need a head start if we want to get Mason and Will out alive," Liam explained. William, though still obviously flustered that he wouldn't be part of the initial action, nodded.

"Alright," the Araluen prince agreed. "Good luck."

"You too," Kane told his longtime friend.

* * *

Scout walked through the medical wing without much notice. It was noon so most everyone had gone off for lunch leaving just the patients and a few maids who scurried from bed to bed in the main room with trays of food and medicines. Scout went back to the private rooms and walked into Tucker's.

"Hi," she said as she came in. It looked like Jedrick had already stopped by. Tucker was sitting up using a tray to write out his reports. His lunch lay picked at on the table next to his bed. He looked up and smiled.

"Looks like insubordination leads to graduation."

Scout smiled. "We didn't technically go against orders.

"No we just didn't technically follow them either. Has Julia already gotten her assignment?"

Scout nodded. She remembered how Special Operations were meant to be a secret. If Julia got in then Scout had no doubts Tucker would follow, but still she didn't want to be the one to reveal anything that shouldn't be revealed. "Did you?"

Tucker shook his head. "Jedrick said I had to wait to see if I'd have a bum leg or not. No sense in making me a rescue agent if I can't walk, right?"

Though he was joking Scout could see the real fear in his eyes of becoming someone who sat at a desk. She sat in the chair next to his bed. "So you've been in here alone since we left this morning?"

"No. Apparently the other princess was charged with keeping me entertained. She came shortly after breakfast with nonstop questions until she was sent away for some kind of lesson."

Scout smiled. She loved that Elizabet was talking. She hated the days when her adopted cousin walked around afraid of her own shadow with only a story book and body language to communicate what she wanted to say. Elizabet was starting to grow out of fairytales but she still kept her collection of Flynn Masque tales in her bedroom.

"She's Calvin's niece, right?"

Scout sighed and nodded. "If he is who he claims to be then yes."

"Seems complicated."

She nodded again. "It is."

"So what did Julia get assigned?"

Scout shrugged. "I don't know. Jedrick and my cousins went to her when I was preoccupied."

Scout hoped that would be enough to drop the subject. By the look in Tucker's eyes her message was loud and clear. She knew but she didn't want to talk about it.

"So, full time princess. Have a long list of dinners and balls to make an appearance at? Maybe some dress shopping?"

"No I've actually got people to do that for me."

They both laughed. Scout eyed the contraption his leg was set in.

"Does that hurt much?"

Tucker nodded. "A little, but it's not so bad until I forget I'm not supposed to move."

"I've never seen anything like it."

"Well it isn't like either of us has spent a great deal of time in medical wings, unless you are a medic in all your spare time."

Scout grinned. "No, that's Prince Ace."

"Ace?" Tucker asked. "What country is this one from?"

Scout's smile faded. She remembered that the only people who knew Ace by his nickname were in Araluen. To everyone else he was Prince Horace the Second, youngest son of King Horace the First and Queen Cassandra. It wasn't a secret Ace was training to be a healer but outside of Araluen it wasn't common knowledge either. The only two everyone on the outside cared about were William and Rosalina, the crown heir and unmarried princess.

"Ace," she explained, "Horace the Second. He wants to be a field medic so he studies medicine and healing."

"Oh. I always wondered about that Araluen prince. I'd never heard of him joining the ranks or anything. I thought he had to either be a scholar or like his sister."

Scout shook her head. "No, he's nothing like his sister."

Tucker went back to writing. "It's odd to have somebody like you as a friend, you know. You've got to be the most normal royal I know personally."

Scout smirked. "Unless you count Elizabet I'm the _only_ royal you know personally."

The door opened again and a healer came inside. "Princess," the older woman curtsied. "I wasn't aware anyone was visiting. I've just got to change the wrapping."

"She's alright," Tucker assured the woman.

The healer came over and began going to work. Scout watched closely as the brace was manipulated so that Tucker's knee was exposed. With steady hands she unwrapped the bandages and replaced them with new ones. Scout noticed Tucker's grip on bed's railing and tense expression as she worked. She laid her hand on top of his and offered a smile.

"You could have avoided all this by staying put and off a horse for a few extra weeks," the healer said without compassion as she finished up.

"She's right you know," Scout told him after the healer left. Tucker shrugged.

"Trapped in a small room with only Julia for company? I'll take my chances here."


	46. Self Defense

**This chapter's a little short but hope you like it!**

**Review Responses**

Saberin: The 6th still has some time before it's ready so no rush, but when you make one just make sure you leave a review on Chapter 1 of the new story and then you never have to log in again.

Elbereth: Everything you've 'forgotten' just hasn't been covered. Don't worry...it's just what happens when you have to read one chapter at a time instead of a complete story all the way through. For the new Themes I have Academy life and Liam/Lina missions both on the list. I'll add 'younger Lina' as a category by itself.

Gold: Daniel's coming, don't worry. And Will is coming! I promise! And thanks for the super long review on Chapter 1 of Wander! Flanagan's Book 12 is going to be terrible for you, but I'm glad my stories mean so much to you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn held Russ's hand and opened the door to the apartment. She'd done just about everything she could think of to do with a little boy. She'd taken him to Jenny's restaurant for lunch and then to see the puppeteers and toymakers at the open market in the city's square. They'd gone to watch battle school apprentices hack at one another with wooden swords and then Caitlyn had chased him as he chased the birds bathing themselves in a large puddle.

"Gabby?" Caitlyn called out as Russ rushed ahead.

"Mommy Caitlyn took me to see the birdies!" Russ shouted as he darted towards the kitchen. Caitlyn put her cloak on the peg next to the door before joining Gabby at the table.

"Are you feeling better?" Caitlyn asked. She noticed the half-empty cup of tea in front of Gabby.

"Yes," Gabby answered. "Thank you, Caitlyn."

Caitlyn sat down opposite of Gabby. "I was thinking. Would it be alright if I went to lessons while I was here?"

"What type of lessons?" Gabby asked.

"Just some stuff with Daideo."

Gabby nodded. "If he's got the time I can't think of a reason to say no."

"Can I go ask him now?" Caitlyn asked eagerly.

"Sure."

Caitlyn knew her grandfather wouldn't be home so she ran to the Ranger Corps offices. Sure enough Halt was talking to two men wearing mottled gray cloaks. Caitlyn waited in the corner until he was finished.

"What is it, Caitlyn?" Halt asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to protect myself," Caitlyn told him. Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Is there something you need to share with me?"

Caitlyn swallowed hard. "I just feel like I wouldn't have been in that situation had I known how to defend myself better."

Halt nodded. "Caitlyn people who take on those kinds of missions get in tight spots all the time. You know a lot more than some second-year Ranger apprentices."

"But not a third-year," Caitlyn sighed. "Please Daideo?"

"I'm sorry Caitlyn but I don't have the time. I'm not opposed to the idea though. If you feel strongly about it I'd say go ask Pauline to put you in touch with whoever teaches the Couriers self defense."

Caitlyn nodded. "Thanks."

"Caitlyn!" Halt called out before she could get past the door.

"Yes?" Caitlyn asked. She had to take a few steps back to make eye contact with him.

"Don't do anything that will get you into trouble," he warned. "Your father needs to come home to you in one piece."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yes Daideo."

* * *

Kane, again, lay next to Liam peering down at the camp in the valley below. It looked like they were keeping Will tied up in plain view under heavy guard. The slaves were moved from tent to tent just twice a day. They all wore pale dirty clothes and moved in large groups. That paired with the distance they'd set up at it was impossible to tell which one was Mason. Still, they figured out which tents housed the slaves and discussed different ways to possibly mark the tents in hushed voices.

"Looks like we're just waiting then," Liam said with more than a hint of frustration.

"I know you want to get back to Caitlyn as soon as possible," Kane said.

Liam shrugged. "How's Gabby?"

Kane couldn't help smiling at the thought of his wife. "She's great."

"Has anything happened since I left other than Lina dying?"

Kane frowned. "It was honorable, Liam. She was protecting us."

Liam turned his head. "Us? Were you there, Kane?"

Kane nodded. "Caitlyn didn't tell you what happened?"

"She couldn't get it out."

Kane sighed. "Yes I was there."

Both paused awhile before Liam went on. "Tell me."

"Daniel and I were with Scout…us and one of her Hibernian guards. A man tried to attack us. He almost succeeded. Daniel and I told the guard to take Scout away but she refused…and then Lina came out of nowhere and…"

"You're telling me Scout would have been killed if Lina hadn't intervened?"

Kane sighed again. "I'm telling you someone would have died if Lina hadn't intervened. This isn't common knowledge but Gabby kept her alive and aware long enough to say good bye. The Hibernian healers wanted to make it so that she was completely out of it until her last breath but Gabby wouldn't let them. It…wasn't what Lina would want."

"No it wasn't," Liam agreed.

"Please don't tell people that Gabby was involved."

"It'd tarnish her reputation, I understand," Liam assured him.


	47. Snippets

**Hope all you Americans had a fun Independence Day!**

**As you've all probably noticed, updates have once again slowed down. Sorry, but life must come first.**

**Review Responses**

Saberin: Sorry about the slowing down. Just kind of how things have to be right now. I've thrown a tiny bit of Mason/Will situation in just for you.

Gold: I understand, no worries! Sadly I don't think you'll come back to as many as you'd hoped. I feel terrible about that.

Elbereth: You'll have to see about Halt, but remember everyone important just found out about the slave trade. Everyone's working on something big :) As for Liam finding out about Lina, yes very sad but he had to find out at some point so I decided to make it as soon as possible.

Phoenix: Magic tricks are fun.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane hoisted himself up into a tree. Liam had lent him the mottled cloak Rangers were known for. They'd decided it'd be best to split up and watch from two angles. If one saw an opportunity the signal would be a sharp whistle that mimicked a bird. It was standard Royal Scout training and while some Rangers picked it up along the way bird calls weren't standard. Luckily Liam's Academy days left him with enough basic knowledge to get out a simple signal. One whistle meant to go on alert. If no more came then the other was supposed to get back to the horses and flee. Two whistles meant to move in closer and be prepared for something to happen.

Kane had met Mason a couple of times but overall couldn't pick the apprentice out of a crowd so Liam had told him to keep his eyes on Will. They were taunting him. Every so often someone would douse Will with a bucket of water or slap him hard against his face. Their actions were demeaning but nothing more than that.

"It's as though they're waiting for something," Kane muttered to himself. He scanned the valley methodically hoping for some kind of clue. Nothing. He sighed and winced as he watched a broadly built man march right up to Will who was being kept tied to a post and punch his face. The punch had enough force to rattle anyone but Kane knew Will could take it. He'd come out with little more than a busted lip in the end.

Kane peered across the valley to where Liam remained hidden in the rocks. They'd have to act soon. So far what made the camp easy to spy on also made it easy to defend. Liam and Kane didn't stand a chance at getting in. They'd given themselves two days to find and exploit a weakness in order to retrieve Mason and Will. If none were found they'd have no choice but to turn back and get help. Kane didn't like that prospect but they didn't have a lot of choice. Rangers and Royal Scouts were meant to do their work in the shadows. The camp's position called for an army.

* * *

Scout walked to her bedroom and flopped onto her bed. She brushed back her bangs and stared up at the ceiling. The past two years had been filled with grieving her mother and training at the Academy of Roscrea. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knew her life wouldn't return to what it was before the Academy, filled with lessons and diplomatic meetings and goodwill trips. She felt as though she had finally earned her title in a way. She thought about how she'd pass her time now. Julia would likely continue in more training between dangerous missions Scout may or may not be made aware of at any given moment. Tucker, once healed, would likely join her. For a moment Scout envisioned Tucker and Julia as younger versions of her parents working and risking lives together. A tiny pang of jealousy jabbed at her but Scout shook it off.

"Scout?"

Scout sat up quickly and stared at the young woman in a maid's uniform stood in front of her. It took a few moments to recognize her old maid Kelly. Kelly had grown at least three inches and her body had filled out since the last time Scout had seen her. She jumped from the bed and hugged her friend tightly.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Scout asked. "I wasn't sure you were still working in the castle."

Kelly just smiled. "I've been sent here and there around the castle. Nobody was sure when you'd be back for good so they didn't see sense in keeping me assigned to you. Now that you're back I was offered my old position and…well if you'll have me…"

"Of course I'll have you," Scout said. "Is Gwen here as well?"

Kelly shook her head. "Gwen decided she no longer cared to work here in the castle. Last I heard she was working for a merchant a few cities over as a social planner."

Social planner…so Gwen now spent her days being paid to host balls and dinners as well as look pretty and talk up whatever it was her employer sold at gatherings. It seemed to fit.

"I'm glad to have you back," Scout told her.

Kelly smiled widely. "And I'm glad to be back. How was the Academy?"

Scout smoothed down the front of her uniform. "It was exactly what I needed."

"Good. Now, I was actually sent up here to prepare you to be presented to the court."

Scout mentally groaned. Being paraded around was the last thing she wanted to do. "Alright then have at me."

Kelly selected a light green gown from the wardrobe Scout had adored two years ago. "I hope this still fits."

"Me too."

* * *

Gabby felt a hand on her arm as she walked down the hall. She'd sensed someone following her several minutes ago and had purposely diverted from her original path the moment she caught the smell of citrus fruits. Anamaria didn't wear half the scented oils Rosalina did but the light fragrance was unique to the Iberion wife of William.

"Anamaria," Gabby greeted her when she felt the hand.

"How did you know it was me?" Anamaria asked. Gabby tapped her nose.

"You smell like citrus."

"Does it bother you? I try not to wear too much."

Gabby shook her head. "It's nice." She traced Anamaria's arm up to her shoulder. "Do you want an exam?"

"No," Anamaria told her. "I just wanted to apologize."

Gabby felt confused by the unexpected apology. "For what? You've done nothing wrong."

"I've been so obsessed with becoming pregnant I forgot there are others in the world. I'm so sorry for dragging you through that madness."

"It isn't madness," Gabby assured her.

"Well from now on I'm just going to wait and let nature take its course. If we don't have a child then I suppose Rosalina or Ace will have to make themselves useful after all."

Gabby smiled at the attempted humor. "I suppose so."

Anamaria took Gabby's hands and squeezed them. "I've figured out you're pregnant."

Gabby frowned. "What?"

"You left suddenly," Anamaria told her. "Out of the blue Rosalina insists I have tea with her and Cassandra within an hour of that tells me she'd like for me to accompany her on a trip to the southern part of the country. I know a distraction when I see one."

"Nobody meant to offend you," Gabby said unsteadily. "It's just…"

"I would have done the same to me in your place. Listen, our husbands are out in a dangerous position. I'd like for them to come home and find we're friends and that we've both managed to get along without them there. William will have to go on more missions in the future and I really want Kane to feel at ease to go with him. I think they will protect one another so neither of us is widowed. I'd also like to make sure you're comfortable while they're away. Please, if there's anything you need let me know. I can give you a maid while Kane is gone to look after you and Russ."

Gabby listened to Anamaria's words carefully. They'd been so worried her pregnancy would push Anamaria over the edge they hadn't considered it would be the slap in the face she needed to get on with her life.

"Alright," Gabby finally said. "But we're staying home. I'm more comfortable there. As for the maid, I won't say no to some help but I don't need someone there day and night."

"We can arrange something," Anamaria promised.


	48. Rewards

**Good news: I have spent the entire day avoiding responsibility and writing. Wander is now complete (on my computer) and the next one is now 3 chapters long! Spoiler: The 1st chapter will be the average length of 3 typical chapters!**

** Remember if you'd like the perks I have mentioned before you will need to do 2 things.**

**1) On the next story (currently entitled Purpose but that may change) you will need to SIGN IN and leave a SIGNED review so that I can PM you on the first chapter. If you leave a signed review later that's fine, but if you are in the habit of never logging in then I need you to log in just this 1 time so that you can get the perks. Remember, if I decide to send out the perks and I see you have not left a signed review on the current chapter or first chapter I will not be scouring through the middle looking for one.**

**Do that, and then do this:**

**2) Review review review! After the first chapter I won't require you sign in, just leave your name so that I can go back to the first chapter and PM you. PM will go straight to the email you gave the site for registration.**

**Review Responses**

Saberin: You're the only one to review the latest chapter of Wander as I prepare this. Sad day. At least you're there! You and your Team Daniel propaganda...I'm not sure if you finished typing your review though because the last thing it says is L. I don't know what L means...

Zabu: Welcome to my series! Eventually you will read this reply, but today you reviewed Chapter 1 of Lost asking to update soon. Well...I've updated but you've got quite a lot to read before you get to it :) Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout joined Sean and Kineta for dinner. Gabe had already been put to bed and Elizabet had elected to eat with a friend. Scout was thankful for the privacy with her cousins. She needed it.

"Have you spoken to Elizabet about her uncle?" she asked bluntly the moment they were alone.

Sean and Kineta glanced to one another. "I'm glad we've all had that detail of all this on our minds," Sean said. "Do you think he'll pursue her?"

Scout shrugged. "He asked a lot of questions about her. He wanted to know if she was happy. We all assured him she was."

"Tomorrow morning the reward for those who aided in Eula's capture are being rewarded. The constable Calvin and his staff will each receive a fair amount of gold along with a letter of thanks from the three of us," Kineta said. "It's being drawn up by our scribe tonight and should be ready for signing by breakfast. For Calvin we've been discussing a more direct approach. Even if he is to back off now I don't want to be surprised next year. He's gotten conformation that our daughter is the niece he gave up. We need to handle this delicately."

"Elizabet knows she's adopted," Scout pointed out. "Why don't we just ask her?"

"Because he is from her life before us," Sean answered. "She still has nightmares about those days. We don't want to do anything that could set her back into mutism."

"Then what do you suggest?" Scout asked. "I'm willing to help in any way I can."

Kineta cleared her throat. "We've discussed it. This man Calvin knows you. We would like for you to ride with those taking the rewards. You can make as much ceremony of the gesture as you think appropriate. Tell Calvin that because he personally went above and beyond his duty as a constable we invite him to a special training regimen in which he'll be shown our latest advancements for the jails. In public tell him he's going to be away for at least two weeks for this training. On your way back get him alone and tell him that Sean and I would like to meet with him without Elizabet present. The four of us will have dinner together and we can discuss his role in Elizabet's life if there is to be one."

Scout let Kineta's instructions roll around in her head as she chewed a bit of roasted lamb. "Alright," she finally agreed. "I can do that."

"If it comes up make sure this is all very clear," Sean added quickly in a stern voice. "Elizabet is our daughter and we intend to keep her with us. We're open to his presence in her life and we're willing to work with him however his rights to her ended when he left her in the orphanage. If he so much as attempts to take her away he will be charged with attempted kidnapping of a princess and imprisoned far away from Roscrea under the harshest conditions we can manage."

Scout nodded. "Sounds fair. I suppose you'll be keeping Elizabet under close watch the next several days then?"

Kineta nodded. "She's been begging endlessly to learn how to make gowns. She'll begin sewing lessons with our dressmaker five days after tomorrow in addition to her usual lessons. They've all been altered so that she spends all her time far away from anywhere Calvin may be."

"If we've timed it right she'll begin the new schedule the same day you return," Sean said. "It isn't an act we can keep up for long but hopefully we can manage long enough."

Scout took another bite of her dinner and chewed it as she thought through the plan. It seemed good enough. She'd rather confront what could become a major problem as early as possible too. Briefly she thought about Talia with Kane and Russ. She'd always seen how difficult it was for Talia to stay away from her sons but she did it because that was what was best for them. Kane grew up with Pauline as his mother and Russ had Gabby. Anyone could tell Pauline and Gabby were better mothers than Talia. Once she'd questioned her own mother about adoption when Kane's situation was fully explained to her.

"Giving birth to a baby doesn't make a woman a mother," had been Lina's answer.

Scout had been so small when Lina had told her that. At the time she hadn't fully understood. She'd just blindly accepted that her grandmother, who was in fact her great-aunt, was raising Kane. Now that she was older the words sank in even more. She had just as much adoptive family as Kane. Even with parents, officially Sean and Kineta had adopted her when she was fifteen. It was why her last name on Hibernian documents was Scout O'Carrick rather than Scout Leaf. She thought of Elizabet and Gabe as fondly as she thought of Caitlyn, though her relationship with younger children wasn't near what she had with her sister.

All while Talia kept her distance. Scout realized that growing up she'd seen the woman more often than Kane. Talia had always been permitted to visit her first son but she'd spent a greater deal of time with Lina talking over missions and gathering information which Lina had always given freely. For someone who wasn't formally in service Talia took on a lot of dangerous criminals and lived off the reward money. It was as though she were a bounty hunter with dignity.

Scout felt if a mother could keep her distance then an uncle should be able to as well. She swallowed her food with that thought and turned back to her cousins as she dabbed sauce off her lips. "I also wanted to ask about Julia and Special Operations."

"Yes we thought you might," Kineta cut her off. "That is something that will be better explained to you after this short mission of sorts. We need to make sure Elizabet isn't in danger first."

Scout raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. "Alright."


	49. Honor

**Good news: Looks like everyone's on vacation...or just away from their computers...**

Saberin: I'm not sure how many are left because I'm considering splitting the last one so we'll see. So glad you like speedy updates because when I have it pre-written I'm eager to get them up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

"We need help," Liam said as Kane joined him with their horses.

"William would have reached the closest Ranger by now," Kane replied. "Help should be on the way."

"I don't think they're going to keep up this humiliation business with Will for long. I think soon someone will get restless and whatever the next step for them is will come into play. I don't believe we have time to wait."

"What do you suggest then?" Kane asked.

"I think you should wait it out here for help," Liam answered. "I'll go into the camp and see what can be stirred up."

"Stirred up?" Kane didn't like where this was going. "You're going to purposely antagonize them? I don't know if you've noticed but we're outnumbered."

"We need something," Liam said impatiently. "They send out scouts every night to look for people like us. We won't last much longer with what we're currently doing. If we leave they may move and we'll never see them again. We have to act tonight."

"You're insane," Kane muttered.

"Probably."

"Well…"

Both their horses perked their ears to listen for what could only be another horse. Kane and Liam ended their argument immediately and went for trees to climb after signaling their horses to hide. Kane stood balanced between two low branches with an arrow ready. Liam went higher up and pressed himself to the trunk. Their positions revealed their separate professions clearly. Rangers hid in the shadows and only attacked when necessary, like snakes. Royal Scouts hid in the shadows however their positions as soldiers in the royal army instilled a different type of presence.

A sleek gray mare came into view directly beneath Kane's arrow. The cloaked rider looked to both directions and turned her horse in a sharp circle as though scanning the trees.

"Kane?" a barely audible female voice whispered. Kane sighed as he now recognized the rider. As though to confirm his recognition she put down her hood to reveal a thick carefully braided head of blonde hair. The braids seemed to turn on one another so that it made her hair as short as possible. Kane sighed and looked up to Liam. The Ranger was already climbing down.

"You sure like to turn up in unusual places a lot," Kane told her as he landed on the ground.

"I was told Liam was lost. I came to help find him," Talia replied. Liam landed lightly on the ground next to Kane.

"Well I'm found. If you'd be so kind as to help us get Will and my apprentice out of that camp I'd be thankful."

Talia dismounted and stepped closer to them. She stared at him straight in the eyes without blinking. "I assume Caitlyn told you about Lina?"

Kane couldn't believe her. She could have slapped him across his face after putting an arrow in his heart and it wouldn't have hurt as badly. Liam's stern expression crumbled for a few moments before he was able to collect himself.

"Yes," he answered.

"The man who did it is dead."

Kane glanced over at Liam. Growing up with Halt Kane had become used to hardened men and their lack of emotions. Liam wasn't as hard as Halt but as a man who had seen too much for too long he always had an eerie alertness to him. Kane was certain if he so much as tapped Liam now the agile Ranger would fall over.

"Did you do it?" Liam finally asked.

Talia shook her head. "I made sure his last days were unpleasant. Scout wanted him to be brought to the courts for judgment. He was executed by archers on her orders after being found guilty."

Liam sighed. "She's got a hell of a lot more honor to her than I do."

"She told me you'd been missing and were presumed dead. She told me Caitlyn was waiting for you at the capitol and asked if I would watch over her until she moved on with her life."

"And you agreed?" Liam asked. Kane had to admit he was a little shocked at that as well.

Talia shook her head. "No. I was planning on collecting Caitlyn and giving her a nudge. She's fifteen. It's time she pursues her own life and stop waiting for yours."

"Fair enough."

Kane cleared his throat after a long moment of pause. "Any ideas on the more immediate problem?"

Liam and Talia glanced to one another before looking to Kane. "They know what I look like," Liam explained. "They have Will and know that he was riding with two men. It'd be easier for a woman to get in."

Talia patted her horse's neck. "So when do we start?"

"Nightfall," Liam answered. "You're going to be looking for a boy about nineteen years of age. He's got brown hair, brown eyes, his name is Mason. Got it?"

Talia nodded. "Hopefully he hasn't been too creative if he's lied to them."

* * *

Scout sat up on her bed as her door opened. She'd already dismissed her maid Kelly for the night and was slightly surprised someone was coming in at all. Kineta stepped in holding a leather bag. She closed the door behind her and crossed the room to sit on the bed with Scout. She unbuckled the straps on the bag and pulled it all the way open. She held up a cloth purse.

"Give one of these to everyone at the jail who is employed there. We weren't sure how many staff there are so we've given you twenty of these. You can disperse the others if you feel it needed." She replaced the purse and opened a pocket on the interior of the bag. She pulled out a wad of thick black cord similar to what Julia had used to take out Eula. "There is enough of this to be cut into six pieces. Tell them they are free to use it as they see fit." Kineta put the cord back and set the bag aside. She pulled a folded piece of paper from her belt and laid it flat in front of Scout. "This is the letter for Calvin. Sean and I have signed and sealed it. It could use yours as well but we discussed it again and it isn't necessary if you don't want to. The letter is, again, just for appearances. It invites him to the training I told you about and thanks him for going above and beyond his duty."

Scout folded the paper back and laid it on top of the bag. She'd tend it when the time came. "I'll leave at first light," she promised. Kineta nodded.

"I've also spoken to the healer charged with your friend. He's going to be stuck in bed for quite some time but with some luck he'll be able to continue active service. He'll be invited to join Special Operations if that's the case. If not Sean and I are looking at some of the more interesting jobs we have that won't strain his leg too much. He won't end up shuffling papers."

Scout sighed with relief. "Thank you, Kineta."

"Is he someone I should be concerned about?"

Scout tensed. She'd been caught off guard. "What?"

"We're family so I get to give you some advice. If you're struggling between three then you aren't ready to pursue that part of your life yet."

Scout decided it was no use trying to talk her way out of this. With Sean she could probably succeed but with Kineta it was hopeless. "They're all pursuing me though. Daniel and Warden are a little more obvious about it but Tucker's been playing our friendship. I don't want to hurt any of them but I…I don't know."

Kineta offered a small smile. "I have given Daniel enough paperwork he'll have no choice but to stay here. Tucker's confined to bed. I couldn't come up with a good reason to keep Warden away but of the three I think he's easiest for you to manage."

Scout nodded. She couldn't help smiling. "I'm just confused."

"Scout, when I was younger at the Academy and even for awhile after that I swore I'd marry a boy from there one day. We had a lot of cat-and-mouse games and he'd go out of his way to be sweet to me. It was as close to a relationship as I could get at the Academy."

Scout wasn't sure she wanted this story to continue. She knew from her parents and then history lessons at the Academy that during the rebellion people had turned on one another. They'd put arrows in people they'd known since childhood. The teachers, mostly made of people who had been part of that rebellion, only spoke of those days when teaching lessons. Nobody Scout knew had the courage to question the teachers about those days. Scout wasn't even brave enough to ask her parents or Kineta openly, however now Kineta was giving her reason to ask. "Did…" Scout began choosing her words carefully. "Did you lose him in the rebellion?"

Kineta shook her head. "No. He's still a dear friend to this day. We came to realize our friendship, though deep, is all we could be happy with and moved on. I met Sean and everything fell into place."

"What about him?" Scout asked. "The other boy, I mean."

"He's in love with his work at the Academy."

Scout raised an eyebrow. The teachers at the Academy were passionate about their work but she could think of only one with enough passion to equate it to being in love. "Jedrick?" she asked.

Kineta nodded.

"You're right. The two of you wouldn't work out."

"People said the same to Sean about me. This thing is difficult to everyone your age but most do figure it out. You've just got a little more at stake than the others."

"Because who I end up with will be king," Scout sighed. Kineta nodded.

"I know it's steep. I don't want you to miss out on anything just because you're a princess now. I promised your mother I'd do my best to make sure of that, but the fact is you are a princess and there are some things you have to keep in mind."

Scout nodded. "I understand."

Kineta stood up and took the leather bag to Scout's desk. "Your maid is going to travel with you, as is your full guard. I want Calvin to be impressed with us. It will make it easier for us to come to an agreement about Elizabet."

Scout nodded again.

"First light," Kineta reminded her as she left the room.


	50. Homesick

**Pretty sure my readers are the best readers on this site :)**

**Alright everyone, just a couple of more chapters to go. I've decided to continue with the one-shots, however (as some of you have already guessed) they will be given in the form of PMs to reviewers. I do have a list going of all the requests so feel free to send me more! They will resume shortly after I begin the new story. **

Wannabe: You're in Paris? What? Have fun! Eat a lot for me!

Alex: Sounds like you're having a lot of fun. 'Go Warden'...does that make you Team Warden?

Phoenix: Wow, what a loaded question you ask. Hm...it actually changes all the time. When I first started these things it was Kineta, same as you. I always tend to root for the best friend and she was Liam's best friend. But then Kane and Gabby came long and those two are always fun to write. I know there's a lot of speculation in you readers with Scout right now but they're my favorite couple now that Lina's not in the picture with Liam anymore. If Elizabet develops the way I think she's going to she's about to get a lot of fun too.

Saberin: And here it comes!

Elbereth: Yeah...very early in all this when I was writing Lost I had the two of them dating and Kineta having a lot to do with Jedrick rebelling but I never saw them getting married. In other news, going back and reading I've noticed that my 'd' key on my laptop likes to stick more than I thought. Sometimes Jedrick is Jedrick and other times he's Jeddrick. Oh well. By the way, Jed(d)rick and Kineta's relationship at the Academy is added to my one shot list.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Caitlyn left the training room feeling thoroughly worn out. Courier self defense was taught by battleschool masters and a retired Ranger. She'd always been in good physical shape but since starting just this one bit of Courier training she'd developed more muscle tone. Now she knew why Couriers were so slim.

"I didn't realize you'd taken up a Courier apprenticeship."

Caitlyn looked up to see her aunt Alyss blinking back at her. Her aunt always looked so elegant, just like her grandmother.

"I haven't. I'm just taking the self defense lesson with them."

"Still rattled about your capture?"

Caitlyn hesitated before nodding. "A little. What are you doing here?"

"Nihon-Ja sent us a new ambassador. I've been playing host." Alyss folded her hands over one another. "You'd make a fair Courier, you know."

Caitlyn shook her head. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Whatever happened to that weapons-crafting venture you had in your head?"

She shrugged. "There are enough people making bows and swords."

"Have you considered joining the Battalion?"

"I have but I'm unsure."

"You'll figure it out," Alyss assured her. "Are you staying with Halt and Pauline?"

"No I'm staying with Gabby."

Alyss offered Caitlyn one of those smiles that could make even the hardest person feel better about their life. "I have to get going. I'll come say good bye before I leave, alright?"

"Alright."

Caitlyn left and went back to Kane and Gabby's apartment. Russ sat in the floor playing with a puzzle while Gabby stooped over the fire heating a large pot. The entire room smelled of beef stew. Caitlyn walked over to Gabby and studied the pot's contents. "It looks great," she told her.

"Halt brought it."

Halt and Pauline, as retired masters of their services, were entitled to meals brought to them from the kitchens. Kane and Gabby weren't high enough for that particular privilege yet. If Halt brought over what was likely meant to be their lunch for the next couple of days then that meant he and Pauline had plans to go to Jenny's or eat with friends elsewhere.

"Are you feeling alright?" Caitlyn asked. Gabby shook her head.

"Would you take over? The onions are getting to me."

Caitlyn obediently took the spoon from Gabby's hand and kept stirring. Gabby went over to a chair and collapsed in it.

"Long day?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not especially. I just get tired easily."

Russ hopped up and ran to jump in his mother's lap. Caitlyn winced when she saw how hard he landed against her stomach. Gabby didn't seem particularly alarmed so Caitlyn assumed it was alright. Still, Kane needed to come home soon or else Russ would find out about the baby before he did.

"Mommy can we go to out for pies after we eat?" he asked hopefully. Gabby stroked his hair. Caitlyn wondered what it was like to be blind with an energetic little boy in her lap.

"Not today," Gabby told him.

Caitlyn smiled. Russ asked that same question every night. Gabby gave in once a week on Tuesdays when her duties at the medical wing tended to be lighter and she wasn't on the list of those to be summoned should something go wrong in the middle of the night.

"How was your lesson, Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn didn't look away from the stew. It was almost fully reheated. "Good."

"Why do you take hitting lessons?" Russ asked. Caitlyn patiently removed the spoon and set it aside. She reached to collect three bowls from the shelf above the fireplace.

"Because archery doesn't do me much good when they're able to hit me."

"Kate," Gabby muttered in a warning tone. She sounded tired. Caitlyn let it drop and took two bowls to the table.

"It's ready."

"Yummy!" Russ squealed. He broke away from Gabby and ran to his usual spot sitting on three books to be tall enough to reach. He began slurping at his stew instantly. Gabby stood up slowly and rubbed her back.

"You sure you're alright?" Caitlyn asked. Gabby smiled and nodded.

"I'm just very tired, Caitlyn. It's natural."

Caitlyn trusted Gabby but still. Overall she didn't know what was natural or unnatural so she really couldn't say much. She did catch Gabby's careful words. She still didn't want Russ to know.

"I'll go to bed right after we eat," Gabby went on. "Can you mind Russ?"

"Yes," Caitlyn promised. She didn't know how to help Gabby but Russ was a much easier charge. After dinner he'd entertain himself while the dishes were washed and then he'd help dry and put them away. After that he'd play for another hour and then he'd struggle to keep his eyes open. Caitlyn had gotten in the habit of having a cup of tea with Gabby after Russ went to bed. That was when they could talk openly and Gabby would rub salve into what was left of Caitlyn's wounds. It was a quiet time similar to when Caitlyn was young and her family hadn't yet broken up, when on warm nights they'd go outside and play catch with an apple that would be later cut in half so that each daughter could feed the horses a treat and on cold nights they'd sit near the fire and listen to their mother read stories in Nihon-Ja.

Caitlyn suddenly felt a pang of homesickness. She knew they'd never go back to that. Her sister had a new home and her mother was dead. She remembered watching her father cry for the first time in her life when she told him the news. She had no doubts that he wouldn't come back as the same man she remembered from what seemed like an eternity ago.


	51. Interference

**Second to last chapter. Good news though, Purpose (the next one) is already up to 6! I forgot what it felt like to be ahead of all of you in writing...it's pretty amazing :) Except when I go to read reviews and forget where you are...then it's just confusing.**

**Don't forget, to get the new one-shots (or a continuation of 100 Themes) you'll need to leave a signed review on at least the first chapter of the new story. For example, say I get to Chapter 12 and send out the 'perk' for everyone who reviews it and you don't sign in when you leave you're review, I will go down the list of those who reviewed Chapter 12 and those who didn't sign in I will look for on the list from Chapter 1. 1 review will get you 1 one shot...which by the way has already been written. Those who leave signed reviews in Chapter 1 are going to be getting a look at Liam and Lina being very friendly at the Academy. The chapter was inspired by a scene from the book 'Divergent' (amazing series for those of you looking for a new read)...just throwing that out there...**

Saberin: ...and at this point she still doesn't know he's been captured. Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Wannabe: Paris is just one of those places you let healthy eating habits fly out the window. Everything's dripping in butter anyway so may as well go for it.

Phoenix: Elizabet and Caitlyn are both pretty fun characters to write :)

Elbereth: Courier training has been added to the list :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Kane lay in the grass with Talia. He'd told her everything he and Liam had found out observing the camp and now they had to wait until dark to move again. Liam was riding the perimeter trying to confuse the scouts that patrolled the forest and find whoever William had sent for help.

"You were at Castle Araluen," Kane whispered as they lay watching the camp.

"I didn't see Russ if that's where you're going," Talia whispered back. "I did see Gabby."

"You promised you wouldn't interfere."

"That was a stupid promise for me to make."

Kane turned and found she was already staring at him. Her piercing eyes were the same as his. He'd also gotten her thick blonde hair and high cheekbones. Growing up nobody had hidden his adoption from him. Talia had come in and out of his life and brought mostly confusion. Kane had been determined to protect Russ from that confusion. It'd made what could have been a happy life hard. For years he'd doubted Halt and Pauline's connection to him. Now he knew without doubt they claimed him as fiercely as he claimed Russ, but it'd taken a lot of growing up before he'd come to that conclusion.

"We won't give him up," Kane whispered.

"I'm not planning to take him." Talia stretched her arms carefully in front of her trying to work out some of the stiffness. "I'm just here to get Liam back to Caitlyn and you back to Gabby."

Kane glanced over to her. "What will you do after?"

"I don't know. Make sure Liam doesn't go mad without Lina and then I suppose I'll go to a tavern and see whose picture is nailed up on the wall."

Kane wondered what it was like to live the way Talia did. He looked forward to finishing this mission and then going home where he'd toss Russ in the air and after catching the boy he'd kiss Gabby. Then there was Talia, who could only looked forward to having a beer and then setting out on her next venture.

"I know you never meant for us to have Russ this way but…"

"You're right, I didn't."

Her tone was so hostile Kane decided it was time for him to shut up. To his surprise she went on in a softer tone.

"Kane, with you it was hard. I was young and the people I'd grown up believing were gods were exploited by my best friend as far from that. If I'd had the opportunity to join the rebellion in Araluen I would have but I didn't. I arrived back to find everything in chaos and was told Lina was dead. I tried so hard to join the rebellion here but I'd been disgraced. I tried to protect you as long as I could. I never even got to hold you, Kane. You were taken away and I was told you'd died. And then you show up and Lina's there and you are undeniably my son. You were happy with the family she'd arranged for you. I decided to let you go because you didn't belong to me anymore."

"And Russ?" Kane prompted. He'd come to terms with her leaving him a long time ago. Enough people assured him she hadn't done it willingly and he believed them. He'd decided, in his case, she'd been strong to move on with her life after believing her son had died and then later being respectful of the family she found him with. He knew she'd had every right to rip him away from Halt and Pauline all those years ago and she'd chosen to let them continue raising him.

"Russ was different. I was actually stupid enough to trust his father and then suddenly I was being tossed into a prison to wait for who knows what."

"I really need to know," Kane told her. "Is there any chance Russ's birthfather knows about him?"

Talia shook her head. "The last time I saw him was in that prison. I didn't know about Russ until after you got me out. I haven't seen him since."

Kane checked the sun. It had fully set. They just had to wait another half hour or so for twilight to pass and then it'd be dark enough for Talia to move in.

"Try not to get put in chains this time," Kane whispered.

"I've spent more than enough time in chains, I don't aim to spend more," Talia assured him.

He took a deep breath. "Afterwards, if Gabby's alright with it, maybe you could come have dinner with us."

Talia stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "You'd allow that? I thought you didn't want Russ knowing I exist."

"If you can handle not letting him know your connection to us then yes, I would allow that."

Loud cursing came from the camp. Both shot their eyes over. It came from one of the big fires being used to cook dinner for everyone in the camp. It seemed like someone had spilled grease into one and seared a few people in addition to burning what was in the pan.

"I better get going," Talia said as she pulled her hair loose. If she were trying to move around unseen she would have left it in the tight braids but the place was far too crowded to hope for unseen movement. They'd studied the women in the camp. They all shuffled around with their eyes on their feet. Obviously the camp was male-dominated. Kane tried to picture his mother, either of them, or Alyss or even Lina submitting so wholly to another person just because of gender. He couldn't do it.

"Good luck, Talia."


	52. End

**And Wander ends. **

**Purpose will be up some time tomorrow. I've got quite a bit to do but I'll be traveling with my laptop so once I get a break near a hot spot I'll put it up.**

***Hint* Extra reviews are always good motivators to find a hot spot. Just saying...**

Saberin: I checked my email for reviews and I thought, "Wow everyone must be on at once. Awesome!" But then I saw they were all from you and your new account. Welcome to membership! I rarely don't reply to reviews :) I love reading them! As for Talia and Lina's ages, I stopped counting on everyone other than the second generation a long time ago. I don't think I ever really pinned an age on Talia but she's close enough to Lina to have been roommates with her. Lina was in her very early 20s at the start of all this so Talia would be mid-late 40s now. Wow these people are getting old. And since you've pointed it out I've just realized there is going to have to be a couple of incredibly sad moments in Purpose...darn you and your observational skills...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranger's Apprentice. **

Scout paused as they passed the sign that read Welcome to Claymound. Warden came next to her.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Scout took a deep breath. "I suppose I have to be."

* * *

Sean knelt down and kissed his daughter good night. "Sleep well, Princess."

Elizabet just smiled. "Good night Daddy," she whispered. She looked past him to Kineta who leaned in the doorway. She blew her mother a kiss. Kineta just smiled.

Sean slipped out and closed the door as quietly as he could. He waited until he and Kineta were in their bedroom before he spoke again. "Did you get it?"

Kineta nodded and pulled out _The Adventurous Tales of Flynn Masque by Lyndon Jacobes_ from the folds in her dress. "I think it's time we find out what we've invited to our home."

"Well you're the one trained to find things."

Kineta flipped to the back cover and ran her finger over the designs. "I can feel the lid but I don't know how it opens."

"Can't we pry it open?"

Kineta narrowed her eyes. "Yes and thus destroy our daughter's most treasured possession." She felt along the binding and paused at a ribbon. It was worn, as though handled many times. Kineta gently tugged it and the lid opened up. "Oh."

Sean picked up the paper inside and held it so they could both read.

_My dearest Lizzie,_

_I am so sorry I had to take you to the orphanage but a jail is no place for a child. When you find this I hope you are able to forgive me. If you ever want to seek me out, I will be waiting for you at Claymound Jail. However I do plan to make arrangements for someone to adopt you. When I find a good person I'll seek you out, even if you've already been taken. I'll let no niece of mine be raised up a farmer's free labor. _

_I hope we meet again soon. Keep your parents and Jackson close to your heart._

_Uncle Calvin_

"It doesn't appear like we'll have much trouble. He never intended to raise her," Sean said. Kineta still frowned.

"I'm not so sure."

Sean hugged her tightly before putting the letter back and shutting the lid. "I for one have no respect for the man. He took a child so scared she couldn't speak and put her in an orphanage."

Kineta opened the drawer next to her side of their bed and put the book inside. She'd have to slip it back into Elizabet's collection before the child woke the next morning. "I have a feeling there's more to this story."

* * *

Caitlyn swung her leg in a high arc, successfully knocking over the dummy she'd been practicing with. She breathed heavily for a few moments before setting up the course again. The Couriers were off having a language lesson and being fitted for the clean white uniform. She had the room to herself, or so she thought. As she set the last dummy in place the Ranger apprentice Ethan seemed to melt out of the wall.

"Hi Caitlyn," he said.

"Hi," Caitlyn replied. "What are you doing here?"

"My mentor was sent to help with the slave thing. I'm here because I was told to keep eyes on the Battalion ladies. Three of them sent here to be on hand in case they were needed, or so they were told. All the Ranger apprentices getting left behind in all this were told to keep eyes on them."

Caitlyn rubbed her hands together. They were badly bruised from punching at the canvas bags of sand. "Do they think Lady Laura wasn't the only one?"

"I don't have all the details but they aren't taking chances. Lady Laura mentored three apprentices in her career."

"And they think her former apprentices may share in her work," Caitlyn said as everything fell into place. "This is mad."

"Halt's the one leading it," Ethan told her. Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"You asked me to keep you in the loop, remember?"

Caitlyn nodded.

Ethan went on. "The ladies are arriving now. Would you like to come?"

Caitlyn thought for a few moments before answering. "Yes."


End file.
